


After Midnight

by alrightginger



Series: After Midnight [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightginger/pseuds/alrightginger
Summary: Every night Harry sneaks out of the castle and meets up with George Weasley so they can make it through the night together. Fem! Harry/George





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a fem! Harry fic I've been wanting to explore for a while. So just a fair warning right off the bat if you don't care for that. I've kept her name as Harry which will be short for Harriet.
> 
> Also, if you've been following Of Protagonists, I haven't abandoned that fic. I'm still working on it. I'm just a little blocked on it right now!
> 
> Enjoy!

"So you'll be attending Hogwarts in the fall too then, Harry?"

Harry nearly choked on her drink due to the question that was presented to her by Mrs. Weasley. She wasn't sure why, but whenever the question was posed to her it always took her by surprise. Almost as though people were questioning her place in the world, and where she would go from here. Of course she would return to Hogwarts, she told herself when she was the first to ask, for it was her home.

Wasn't it?

"Yes," she replied once she regained her composure. "I'm looking forward to going back."

_Am I really?_

She wasn't sure honestly.

Harry found herself surrounded by the Weasley's as she had been for a majority of her life now. Mrs. Weasley had insisted on having a birthday celebration for her at the Burrow and Harry, who had little in the way of argument to prove that Mrs. Weasley shouldn't go through so such trouble, was the happiest she had been the past few months celebrating her 18th birthday with the closest thing she had to a family. Although, Harry felt and was sure the others did as well, that the loss of those who were not in the room (one who could no longer be with them, the other who had chosen not to be there as he was not ready for such celebratory events just yet) did bring the atmosphere down a level or two.

"George would have loved to be here, dear. He's just- he's just.."

"Not ready. Really, Mrs. Weasley, it's alright. I understand." And Harry did. How do you expect one to go on after practically losing a part of themselves? Her heart broke for George. "I'm just so happy to be with you all. Truly."

Mrs. Weasley smiled a teary thanks to her and gripped her shoulder the way, Harry assumed, a mother would do so. Surprising herself and, perhaps Mrs. Weasley, Harry reached up to the hand on her shoulder and gripped it back tightly.

"Such a sweet girl. You've always been an honorary Weasley to me, Harry. I hope one day one of my boys will make it official."

Harry flushed at this. Ron, who was to her left, snorted which cause some of the chicken stuffed into his mouth to spew out.

"I'll tell Charlie to get right on that, mum!"

Harry elbowed him but grinned nonetheless.

"You're such a tosser," said Harry.

"But you love me," retorted Ron.

"I do! Although perhaps not in the way your mother would hope. The way that would lead to me becoming a Weasley. But perhaps in a way that Hermione would appreciate. Sisterly affection and all that."

It was Ron's turn to flush and elbow Harry back.

"Shut up, Harry."

Ron still didn't appreciate the teasing over Hermione even though the two were a couple. Or at least snogging. Hermione was currently with her parents who had regained their memories back and were not happy with their daughter. She was chained to them for the whole summer until school started.

School was just around the corner now and the trio would once again be reunited. It felt strange, Harry thought, for them to be apart after the journey they had been on together.

But she wondered, with all they had been through in just the passing months, if they would ever fall into an easy group dynamic again.

* * *

* * *

Harry had hardly paid attention during the sorting. Headmistress McGonagall (which still didn't sound natural to Harry after referring to her as Professor for all those years) had ushered her and the rest of the students that had been in her year previously, to a table of their own.

" _Why are we not with Gryffindor?"_ hissed Harry to Hermione who was sitting next to her.

"Honestly Harry," whispered Hermione while rolling her eyes. "I'm sure if you listen McGonagall will tell us after the sorting."

"This is throwing me off," grumbled Harry.

All she was met with was a _shush_ from Hermione and an eager nod of agreeance from Ron.

Peering around her Harry took in the students that had chosen, like her, to return to Hogwarts. Most were familiar to her. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, and (shockingly to Harry) Draco Malfoy had returned. The latter looked uncomfortable being the only Slytherin at the table. Harry wondered, given that it was a dawning of a new age so to speak and he had spared her life when she was captured, if perhaps that they should bury their wands and make up. Just as she was thinking this, however, Malfoy peered up at her having felt eyes on him and glared. Harry crossed her eyes at him childishly. She would start tomorrow with her attempt of befriending him.

"Harry! The speech is starting. Stop tormenting Malfoy," chidded Hermione.

Harry started. She had missed the whole sorting and now McGonagall was taking her place in front of the school as Dumbledore had done for years before her. Harry felt a pang of sadness thinking of her former Headmaster. How is it possible to feel that someone, who had clearly lived a long and full life, could be gone so soon? She wasn't able to process this further, though, because McGonagall had begun to speak.

"Welcome, some of you for the first time and some of you who are returning, to Hogwarts."

The crowd around the Great Hall grew quiet.

"Those of you who are returning may notice that Hogwarts, like many of you, has changed. It has been broken. And while we have worked tirelessly to repair and rebuild what we can those scar may forever show. Some of you, may find this relatable."

Harry swallowed. This time, reaching not for her visible scar on her forehead, but the one that was clothed with her robes on her chest. The killing curse that had struck her heart had left a similar, but uglier mark, on her.

"Scars, however visible or not, tell a story. The scars that cover Hogwarts tell a story of a structure that would not crumble under battle thanks to those within its very walls. Many of you returning fought alongside each other to defend this castle and, thanks to you, Hogwarts still stands to welcome us home."

Harry suddenly felt choked up but judging from the sniffling coming from Hermione beside her she wasn't the only one.

"I thank you. From the bottom of my heart I thank you."

Applause rang out around the Great Hall and some of the older students began a chorus of _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something new!_ McGonagall smiled and,after a moment, raised her hands to shush the crowd.

"Those of you who are returning to finish your education as 8th years, we welcome you back especially, and applaud you for facing the challenge. However, due to overcrowding you will no longer be residing with your previous houses and instead a separate residence and common room have been set up for your use on the first floor-"

" _We have to all room together?"_

"Ronald! Hush! You're being childish!"

Harry agreed with Ron's distraught over the situation but didn't voice so since she was the one within elbow reach of Hermione.

"The quarters has been set up so two suites share a bathroom and I will allow you to make the adult decision to chose your own _same gender_ roommate. But if you cannot act like adults-"

"Well that's not too bad," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah guess not," replied Harry. "What do you say, Hermione? Want to shack up with me?"

"Honestly, Harry!"

Harry chose to ignore the rest of the speech after McGonagall said they would no longer be allowed to play on the Quidditch team.

* * *

 

* * *

Harry hadn't told anyone, but she had been unable to sleep since the events of the past few months. Whenever she did sleep she had nightmares and felt even more unrested. Even though she had the Weasleys and Hermione she felt alone in this. She wasn't quite sure how she was functioning but she had managed to go a whole summer without a decent night's sleep. And her return to Hogwarts didn't seem to hinder her new routine at all.

Harry heaved a sigh and glanced around her new dorm room. When McGonagall had said that they 8th years would be residing on the first floor she didn't imagine in her wildest dreams that they had redone _Moaning Myrtle's bathroom_ as their dorm. Myrtle, instead of wailing over the destruction of her "home," had taken great joy in the changes and had deemed herself their official house ghost. It seemed, for lack of a better term, to lift her spirits.

" _Isn't this great, Harry?"_ Myrtle had cooed floating around her. " _We can be roommates. Great girl friends by the end of this."_

Harry didn't share Myrtle's hopes.

Not feeling inclined to being cooped up and quite in a small room while Hermione slept peacefully on her side, Harry grabbed a coat and decided to venture out. Thankful for her invisibility cloak, as it guided a safe passage not only through the castle but away from Myrtle, Harry decided to venture down the tunnel that lead to Hogsmeade.

After all she was, as McGonagall had put it, an adult now. And like a normal adult, a drink after a long day sounded refreshing. Although, Harry was certain adults didn't need to sneak into a tunnel and out of the cellar at Honeydukes which is currently what she found herself doing.

_Oh well,_ she thought.

The walk to the Hog's Head was a lot farther after Neville's Nan had destroyed the tunnel that had been hidden in Hogwarts that lead to the bar, but Harry was thankful for the walk. It was a nice night and she had time to kill before dawn and the first day of classes.

"Ah, young Miss Potter." Aberforth barely glanced up from the glass he was filling for a patron. It was something Harry liked about Aberforth. He didn't gawk at her. In fact, sometimes he acted like her presence was annoying to him. That was endearing to her. "Shouldn't you be in school? I didn't think I would see you as often anymore."

Harry closed the door behind her. She had picked up, what Aberforth had claimed, was a bad habit. She only had a drink or two a night so she could only assume the bad habit was visiting him nightly. He wasn't one for company but that was alright by Harry. She was only there for the drinks. And if she could get him to open up about his brother and sister (as he would on occasion when he himself had a few drinks), well, that was an added bonus.

"Sorry Aberforth," she smirked taking a seat at the bar.

His only response was sliding her a Firewhiskey. Harry could never get used to the burning sensation down her throat with the first sip.

"You know," she began and then took another sip. Aberforth was turned from her but she knew he was listening. He always was. "We aren't allowed back in our old dorms anymore."

Aberforth turned at this and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? So what have they done with you?"

"Get this, you know the bathroom that Moaning Myrtle used to haunt. Oh wait, you probably attended Hogwarts before that…"

Aberforth rolled his eyes.

"I know of Myrtle, girl."

"Okay, okay!" Harry apologized holding up her hands. "Anyway, they redid her whole bathroom into dorms for us and now she's our self proclaimed house ghost."

Aberforth snorted at this. Whether he were to admit it or not he found it amusing.

"She's under the impression that the two of us will be besties after all this."

"Good. Maybe you'll stop bothering me."

Harry took another drink and grimaced at the burning sensation.

She was about to respond with a clever, Firewhiskey infused, retort when the door to the Hog's Head slammed open. The suddenness of it all cause Harry to choke on her drink.

_This is becoming a bad habit,_ she thought to herself.

When she came to she noticed Aberforth was glaring at the door. She didn't know if this meant peril or anything because Aberforth was just the type to glare no matter who entered it seemed.

"Alright, Aberforth." The voice was slurred but Harry, recognizing it, whipped around immediately. "Rosmerta cut me off. Don't let me down."

Standing before her was a very drunk George Weasley.

He was squinting at her and Harry was sure his vision was swimming and he was trying to make out how many or who was in front of him. She saw his eyes widen with realization after a moment.

"Oh shite," said George swaying. "Hi Harry."

And then he fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Please, George! Just cooperate. It's only a bit further."

After some convincing to Aberforth that he should let Harry handle George herself, she now found that she wasn't quite sure what to do with him. She had never been put in the position of taking care of someone who was off their arse drunk. She had easily revived him by casting an augamenti right into his face, but that had proven to be the only easy part. Harry had decided to take George back to his flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes by side Apparition, which turned out to be just as graceful as George's entrance to the Hog's Head, as Harry had found herself flat on her back with George sprawled out next to her hurling onto the street. After helping him to his feet Harry didn't feel up to levitating a grown man up the stairs which is why she found herself presently supporting a swaying George Weasley the remaining way to his quarters.

"It's just a bit further...I hope."

"You know -hiccup- Harry -hiccup- you don't have to-"

"I know, I know."

Thankfully, Harry thought for she was out of breath, they were finally at George's flat. She led his to his small couch where he laid face down with a thud.

"I have -hiccup- a sobering up potion -hiccup- in the cabinet -hiccup- in the kitchen."

The kitchen, if one could call it that, was a very small space in the back of the apartment. It was covered with dirty dishes and several empty bottles of Firewhiskey. One the third try, Harry found the sobering potion. It was warm to the touch, as if it had been freshly brewed before George had gone out in preparation for the night ahead.

"Here you go."

Harry observed as George downed the potion. Although he was still slightly toned from years of Quidditch, George seemed thinner to Harry than the last time she saw him. His face was scrunched in a grimace (Harry assumed from the sobering potion) but Harry noticed, perhaps for the first time, how good looking his features were. As quickly as this thought entered her head, Harry chided herself. She shouldn't be thinking of her best friend's brother in such ways. She shook her head and closed her eyes in hopes that it would cause the thought to leave her.

"Alright there, Harry?"

George was staring at her with a concerned expression on his face. The sobering potion must have worked quickly as he seemed more aware and alert. His eyes, less glassy. He pushed himself into a sitting position and scooted closer to where Harry had sat down on the arm of the chair. Collecting herself, Harry offered him a small smile before responding.

"Yes. I'm alright. Just- just a long night you know?"

"Technically it's 1 in the morning," responded George glancing at the clock on the wall behind them.

"So it is," said Harry although she didn't turn her gaze towards the clock. She was having a hard time looking away from George now. He appeared so broken. So unlike himself. There wasn't even a ghost of a smile on his face.

He caught her gaze and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Having a hard time adjusting to my lack of ear after not seeing me for so long?"

"No. Just having trouble adjusting to seeing you in general, I suppose."

The answer was honest and surprised even Harry.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday party," started George who looked, for all purposes, truly ashamed. "It's just-"

Harry cut him off by sliding down on the couch so they were sitting side by side now, their knees touching.

"I'm not upset about that. I understand."

George looked up at her in surprise. He appeared smaller than Harry could ever remember seeing him. How lost he must feel, she wondered, without his twin. He must be questioning his place in this world without him.

"I just feel like-like I can't do it yet, you know?"

"I do."

"I just...it's just that I miss him. So fucking much."

"It's okay to not be okay, George."

And then he was sobbing and Harry did the only thing she could think of in that moment. She hugged him close and tight in a way that she wished someone would have held her when she had lost Sirius. When she had lost nearly everything. He gripped her shirt and sobbed into her shoulder. Harry gripped him back just as tight saying nothing because there was much to hear in the silence.

* * *

 

Harry wasn't sure what time she left George's flat and started her trek back to Hogwarts but by the time she settled into bed it was nearing five in the morning. George had cried himself to the point of exhaustion and Harry had conjured a pillow and blanket for him before leaving his flat. She had charmed the teapot to go off in a few hours when he would have to get up for the store in hopes that it would revive him for the day.

Harry dozed in and out for the next two hours unable to fully fall into a good sleep. The sight of George, broken before her, was a hard thought to push out of her head. Had he been going out every night like that? That couldn't be healthy she thought. And yet part of her understood. She had been unable to process her losses for the past few years because so much was expected of her. And now she felt as though the time for mourning had passed and she had missed it. George, she thought, was brave for diving head first into the pain. Even though he was trying his best to numb it.

"Harry?"

Startled, Harry's eyes flew open. She had been so lost in her drowsy thoughts that she had missed Hermione's alarm going off.

"Harry, it's time to get up. We don't want to miss breakfast."

"Alright I'm coming," she replied sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I'm coming."

"Oh my, we went to bed last night without setting up a showering schedule. I hope-"

Harry stopped listening and instead made her way to the mirror in their dorm. Her appearance would do for the day, she thought, as she charmed her hair into a bun ("Nice wand work deary," the mirror had complimented her). Her hair, while full of volume thanks to her father and waves thanks to her mother, was nowhere near the state of Hermione's which was currently sticking up in every direction. They were sharing a suite with Parvati and Lavender and apparently one of the two was taking their time in the shower. Hermione's routine was already being thrown off and Harry was certain she would be nagged to death by dinner.

"Oy! We need the bathroom!" Harry screamed banging on the door.

"Sorry!" Parvati's response came floating out as the water shut off.

Hermione turned towards Harry but before she could voice her thanks Harry shoved her into the bathroom.

"We don't have all day, and I'm starved."

Harry walked out of her room but heard Hermione's giggles before the door was shut all the way.

"Morning, Harry!"

Lavender was exiting her room just as Harry was heading out of her own. Lavender's face bore some scars from her battle with Fenrir Greyback but they did not seem to take away from her beauty. Harry noted that there was a change in Lavender's aura. She seemed more confident in herself, happier, and less competitive. She had taken both Harry and Hermione by surprise when she had suggested they share a suite with her and Parvati.

"Morning, Lav. You seem in a good mood for seven in the morning."

"Well, you know, each day is a gift. We have a second chance here, Harry. To do the things we almost lost a chance to do and to be with the people that we love."

Harry nodded. She had to agree with Lavender even though she thought it was entirely too early in the morning to be cheerful. Harry couldn't think of a response to Lavender but was saved from doing so when they reached the common room.

"I can't live this way, Neville!"

Ron was still in pajamas. Harry assumed he was unable to change out of them due to the vines that were twisted around them tightly. Ron and Neville had decided to share a room together and were suite mates with Seamus and Dean. Ron seemed to be hesitant about the whole arrangement, but seeing as his only other option was Draco Malfoy he seemed to make due. Or at least that had been the case when they had all gone their separate ways last night.

"It's just a bit of Flitterbloom, Ron. It's harmless. It must have just taken a liking to you last night."

Neville was trying and failing to pull the vines off of Ron.

"If I'm not ready in the next fifteen minutes Hermione will skin me. Do you realize I haven't gotten a good snog with her since she came back from her parents. I swear if you mess this up for me-"

Lavender giggled beside Harry. Harry shared an amused look with her before deciding to step forward and help her best mate.

"Harry! Harry thank Merlin! You have a saving people thing. Save me!"

"Hermione's in the shower so we probably have another ten minutes," Harry said tugging at the vines. "Is there a spell or something we can try, Neville? For Devil's Snare-"

"No! Absolutely no fire! I don't want to kill it!"

"Okay, okay."

"Maybe a tickling charm will loosen it," this came from Lavender who already had her wand raised. "Rictusempra!"

Harry watched as the vines wiggled and loosened retracting down to Ron's ankles. Neville breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice one, Lav." Harry said truly impressed.

"No problem," Lavender responded with a genuine smile.

"I'm free!" Ron stretched his arms up and jumped. "Bloody hell, that feels amazing."

"What's going on?"

Hermione had returned looking fresh and pressed for the day. She had her bag full of books and some quills sticking out.

"Nothing, love. I'm going to change and then we can head to breakfast!"

Harry grinned as Ron darted towards his dorm. Hermione, red from the public affection, avoided Harry's eye contact.

"See you at breakfast," Lavender said as she departed.

Harry glanced around the room briefly and was caught off guard by Draco Malfoy sitting in the corner studying his text books. It was strange, she thought, to see him in the same common room as her, not surrounded by his lackeys. Even stranger was the company that he was keeping at the moment was that of Moaning Myrtle. He had his book opened and was pointing to a passage. He appeared to be asking Myrtle a question, as she floated over his shoulder and nodded and gave him an answer.

"I almost feel sorry for Malfoy." Hermione had startled Harry out of her obvious staring. "He's having to room alone. He hasn't any friends here. He must feel terribly lonely."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "I imagine so."

* * *

 

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Professor Slughorn."

Professor Slughorn had decided to stick with the Potions professor position after the battle. Harry was thankful because he made having Potions first thing in the morning a little less dreadful.

"I am thrilled to have each and everyone of you back. Because this is such a small group and you have hand your hands in potion brewing for several years now I thought we would try a different sort of method to our madness so to speak."

The class said nothing but looked at the Professor wearly.

"What I'd like to propose is a sort of independent study. I will be pairing you up for the first half of the year and you and your partner will choose a potion to brew and write a 5 page essay on. The potions will be mostly familiar to you," Slughorn said as he began to write on the board in front of them. "Love Potion, Shrinking Solution, Felix Felicis, Amortentia, and Polyjuice Potion."

Harry was less sure of which potion she wanted to attempt than who she wanted as her partner.

"Since this will be an independent study you will not be required to meet every Monday and Wednesday at 8. Instead you and your partner will choose to work around your schedule. However, the potions class will be open during this time for you if you need it. All I ask is that the week before we let out for Christmas break you arrive with your essay, potion, and a short presentation with your partner."

Judging by the nodding of heads going around the room everyone seemed pleased by this.

"The second half of the year will be more rigorous as far as course work, but I'm sure you'll do just fine. Now, let's see who gets partnered with who."

Harry heard Hermione whisper "Whom" behind her and silently prayed that she would not get her for a partner. Harry loved Hermione but the girl would not allow this to be as relaxing of an experience that Slughorn was obviously going for.

"Alright...lets see. Granger why don't you pair up with Brown for this."

The girls shared a glance. Hermione looking slightly afraid and Lavender looking just as content as she had been earlier in the morning.

"Parvati and Finnigan. Weasley and Thomas. Malfoy and Potter."

Harry heard Malfoy groan and shared his disdain over the situation.

"Padma, Longbottom, and Abbott. You three will work together. Alright! Everyone get with your partner. Decide on a potion and let me know. The rest is up to you to figure out!"

Harry grumbled and glanced back at Malfoy. He clearly wasn't going to come sit next to her. He probably wouldn't even meet her halfway. Picking up her bag and rolling her eyes she started back towards where he was sitting in the back corner of the class.

"Potter," he greeted as she took a seat next to him. "I suppose you're as happy with this as I am."

"I'm thrilled."

"Alright, let's get this over with. I say we focus on Amortentia."

"The love potion?"

"Yes, Potter. We've done it before and I don't want to risk you screwing this up for the both of us."

"Isn't that one of the more difficult ones though?"

Malfoy looked her dead in the eye.

"For some, yes."

And without another word, Malfoy stood and walked to the head of the class. Harry saw Slughorn nod and say "Excellent!" before crossing Amortentia off the board. Without looking in her direction, Malfoy left the class and so Harry assumed that was that.

* * *

 

Once again night had fallen on the castle and still Harry could not sleep. She found herself laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling and willing for Hermione to pass into slumber. Folded in her hand was a note she had received at dinner.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry for the state you found me in last night. Thank you for returning me home and putting me back in order and for the tea this morning._

_I hope you can also forgive me for the display of emotions._

_If you're ever wandering about at night again let me know._

_I owe you a drink._

_George_

Harry didn't understand why but her heart had done a particular flutter when she read his name. She also didn't understand the strange pull to go to him. But it was there.

And that was how she found herself descending the tunnel yet again once she was certain Hermione was sound asleep. He would probably see her as a desperate, sad little girl to come find him so quick after his offer. But it didn't will her feet back in the direction of the castle.

Only when she was nearly at the Three Broomsticks, after recalling that was where George had said he had gone first the previous night, did she stop and wonder if perhaps she was being foolish. Before she could ponder the idiocy of the situation any farther she heard her name being called behind her.

"Harry?"

Before she turned she knew it was George. She was partially surprised to find him sober. He looked more put together than the night before. He had on a clean pressed shirt and some dark pants. Harry assumed he had just came from the shop.

"I was- I just-"

Come on, Potter.

"I owe you a drink."

He didn't give Harry a chance to argue before he started walking. He walked completely pass Harry before she regained her senses and rushed to catch up with him.

"I couldn't sleep," she said finally. They were at the Three Broomsticks and George was holding the door open for her as she spoke. "I thought I'd take you up on your offer."

"You must not have been able to sleep last night either," he said as they approached the counter. Rosmerta glanced wearily at George. "Two Fire Whiskeys."

"I'm cutting you off after this George. I don't want a repeat of the past few nights."

George looked unperturbed by this but Harry raised her eyebrows. She said nothing though as they took their drinks to a booth towards the back. They sat in silence for a moment sipping their drinks before the awkwardness became too much for Harry to bear.

"I was surprised to see you last night, you know."

"Were you, now?"

"Yes. I've hardly seen you all summer. I had almost forgotten what you looked like."

George smiled down at his drink. This made Harry feel more at ease. This was more like the old George.

"Well, it's awfully hard to forget what you look like."

If that was a dig at her, Harry was not sure.

"It's the scar," she said instead. "It's my identifier."

George looked at her and Harry found it hard to look back so instead she looked around the room. The pub was not as crowded as it normally was during the daytime, but it still had a healthy crowd. Witches and Wizards were gathered in communion all around them. Harry supposed that with Voldemort gone they had something to celebrate again.

"It's funny isn't it," George said bringing Harry from her thoughts.

"What is?"

"How life just seems to go on for everyone else," said George after a moment's pause. "But for some it just seems stuck. Stagnent."

"I don't know," she said taking a drink of her Firewhiskey. "I think the sad part is that life can go on either way. Even when you wish it would stop or slow down. Or when you lose something. It doesn't stop for you. It doesn't let you off or let you catch your breath."

George pondered this for a moment. He kept his gaze down at his drink and Harry wondered if she had said too much.

"Yes," he said finally not meeting her eyes,"I suppose that's true too. It kind of feels both like it's stuck and yet going on too fast."

Harry could tell George didn't want to talk any further about the subject and didn't want to push him more than he could stand.

"Let's change the subject. Let's play a game or something."

"A game? What kind of game?"

"When I was little," Harry said racking her brain. "My cousin and his mates used to play this game called truth or dare. Do wizards play that?"

George shook his head taking another sip of his drink.

"Well, it's pretty self explanatory," she continued. "Someone asks you truth or dare and you have to pick and answer or do whatever they say."

"Sounds like that can be dangerous."

"I think it got heated some with Dudley and his friends. I don't think I'm ready for the dare part with you though just yet. How about we just play truth for right now? I think it might be safer. If you refuse to answer something you lose."

"Okay, Potter. You're on. You go first."

Harry smiled and pulled her coat around her more. She got a sudden shiver with him looking at her. She racked her brain for questions and decided on a simple one to ease him in.

"Alright, what's your favorite color?"

"What? That's so boring!"

"Answer the question, Weasley."

"Red and gold of course."

Harry rolled her eyes. Gryffindor through and through.

"Of course. Your turn."

"Why can't you sleep at night?"

The question came so fast as if he had been ready to ask it the whole time that Harry was caught off guard. She stared at him wide eyed for a moment before answering.

"Because...because if I fall asleep I'm afraid I'll have more nightmares."

George's expression was unreadable and for a moment neither one spoke. It felt strange to voice aloud that she was afraid. Afraid of something as simple as going to sleep. She knew she could get dreamless sleep potion but that would require her admitting that she wasn't dealing with everything as well as people had assumed she was.

"Your turn," George said finally.

Harry nodded.

"Why do you think drinking will help?"

It was George's turn to look startled and Harry felt bad for a moment for giving him a hard question as he had her. She wasn't sure if the rules allowed for retracting a question but George answered before she could bring it up.

"I don't think it will help, but for a moment it helps me to forget how bad things are. It helps numb everything."

After that the questions grew easier and the two fell into an easy conversation unaware that people were coming and going all around them. Unaware that their drinks sat empty and cold. Harry asking George who his first crush was (a flirty 5th year Ravenclaw), George asking Harry what she daydreamed the most about (flying), and so on and so on.

"Alright, I've got one." George said. "What's the most impressive accidental magic you ever did as a child."

Harry bit her lip to keep herself from giggling like an idiot girl.

"What? Tell me!"

"Okay, okay. So when I was 10 almost 11 my aunt and uncle had to take me to the zoo with my cousin for his birthday-"

"Had to?

"They couldn't find anyone to watch me. Anyway-"

"Why would anyone need to watch you? Why would they not take you?"

"You're only allowed one question!"

"This is important information that goes along with the original question."

"No it doesn't-"

"Harry."

Harry sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Normally they left me with someone during stuff like that. No one could watch me and they didn't trust me at home. So anyway my cousin and I are looking at this snake and-"

"Why wouldn't they trust you?"

"- I let the snake out on my cousin."

"What?"

"You didn't let me explain my story well with all your questions!" Harry said exasperated.

"There is so much fucked up with that whole situation."

"Yes, well, I didn't get to do a whole lot when I was a kid. I was actually pretty excited that day to go out. It was turning out to be a pretty nice day until the snake incident happened."

The way George was looking at Harry made her want to shrink down in her seat.

"What do you mean you didn't get to do a lot as a kid?"

"My aunt and uncle didn't like to include me on much. I was dumped on their doorstep and they didn't want me to burden them anymore than I already was."

"How were you a burden? Did they ever take you the park? Push you on a swing? Teach you to ride a bike-"

"How do you-"

"My dad loves muggle stuff, Harry. One year for Christmas we got a set of bikes."

"No."

George blinked.

"No?"

"No," Harry started slowly. "They didn't do any of that stuff with me. The zoo trip was the closest thing to a childhood memory I got and even that ended with me being locked away for accidentally setting a snake lose on my cousin."

"Locked away-" George was standing and pulling on his coat. "Screw this."

"Where are you going?"

"We are going to the goddamn zoo. We are leaving right now and breaking into the nearest zoo and getting your fucking childhood back."

And with that George grabbed her hand before she could protest and the next thing Harry knew things went black and she felt as though she was being pulled in different directions.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

**Thank you for all the love so far!**

**If you are enjoying this story please leave a review!**

**Chapter Three**

Harry was saved from falling on her back by a pair of strong hands gripping her waist and pulling her forward. When Harry opened her eyes, she was surprised to find herself pressed against George's chest.

"Sorry," she sputtered placing her hands against his chest in attempts to push herself from him but George kept her steady against him with a tight grip at her waist.

"It's alright."

They remained there, her hands upon his chest and his upon her waist, for a moment and Harry dared to look up at George. Her whole body was humming. Perhaps if they were anyone else in the situation this would have been the moment that George would lean down and their lips would have meet. But they were not anyone else. He was George Weasley and she was Harry Potter. There was too much in that short distance between the two of them to allow such things to happen. George released her and Harry stepped back. Her face was flushed and the mixture of that and their previously held contact was keeping her warm against the chilly night air. It was only when she turned to take in the scenery around her did she remember why they been in such close proximity in the first place.

" _We cannot break into the zoo!"_

They were standing before the zoo in Surrey where Harry had gone with her family all those years ago. It was strange to her, she thought, how distant those memories felt. She was a different person and yet, standing before the zoo where one of her only childhood memories had taken place, she felt like that 11 year old once more.

"Sure we can," said George already striding towards the entrance.

Harry ran after him, grabbing his arm and digging her heels into the ground to attempt to stop him in his tracks. He was much stronger than her, however, and all Harry managed to do was be dragged along the sidewalk.

" _No!_ Besides, most of the animals will probably be put up anyway!"

This made George stop and Harry, who had been putting her all into pulling him back, nearly fell backwards.

"I didn't think of that," he stated simply.

"Of course you didn't."

"Well, what do we do now?" George said running a hand through his hair. "I had this brilliant idea of taking you to the zoo and making an amazing childhood-"

"I'm 18."

"-memory and now it's gone up in smoke."

Harry bit her lip. The sentiment was actually pretty sweet, and she hated to ruin a good night. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"We can still make a memory."

George looked at her with clear skepticism on his face but did not say anything. He merely gestured for Harry to keep talking.

"Okay, I _promise_ one day - during the actual _day_ \- we will come back to the zoo and make that memory. But for now take my hand. I have another idea and know where to go for it."

She extended her hand towards him and when he took it she paused for a breathe and then the familiar pulling sensation was happening once more.

* * *

"Where are we?"

Harry opened her eyes, looked around her, and grinned.

"We're at the park near on Magnolia Road where my aunt and uncle used to live."

Since the Dursley's had left and Dudley was no longer around to torment children (and Harry hoped that he was over doing such things wherever they were) the park had some renovations done. The swing set, which Harry was heading for now, was new and no longer was there only one seat to choose from.

"What are you doing?"

"Back at the pub," said Harry placing herself on the middle swing, "you questioned whether or not my aunt and uncle had ever pushed me on a swing before."

"I did."

"So, you're going to push me on a swing. That is, if you're still set on giving me my childhood back."

George merely grinned at her before walking around her. He grabbed onto the two chains on the swing, pulled back, and let go. Harry went forward at a moderate pace and then back where George met her back with a push. And before Harry knew it she felt like she was flying once more.

* * *

"Harry? _Harry!"_

Harry jumped at the sound of her name being called. Hermione was peering at her with a concerned expression. They were outside on the grounds with their books (Hermione having several spread open around her, Harry her Defence book which had remained on the same page since they ventured outside, and Ron had his Potions book upside down but Hermione had yet to work up a retort) since it was a nice previous school years when Voldemort had been around, the trio's studies were often interrupted by attempting to foil whatever plot the Dark Lord was scheming. This year, with no Voldemort and no evil plots, the three of them had plenty of time to focus on their studies. Which meant that Harry had plenty of time to daydream instead and that's what she was doing when Hermione interrupted her thoughts.

"You look a million miles away," said Hermione. "What are you thinking about, Harry?"

"Flying."

It wasn't a lie, Harry thought, just not the whole truth. Suddenly she felt very guilty. There wasn't much Harry had kept from Ron or Hermione. When you defeat a troll, drive a car into a tree, break into the ministry of magic (or a bank), and overthrow a Dark Lord there isn't much room for secrets. But she didn't know how to explain to them that she was sneaking out of the castle at night to meet up with Ron's brother. Hermione would have several questions and Harry wasn't sure how Ron would take it at all. George was his brother but he thought of Harry as a sister and was protective over her in a way a brother would be. A way Harry had always appreciated until now.

"I miss it too, mate."

Harry grinned at Ron and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know," started Hermione, "just because you can't _play_ Quidditch anymore doesn't mean you can't _fly._ You can easily go to the pitch when there's not a practice going on. Talk to Madam Hooch. I'm sure she can work something out for you."

Ron and Harry shared a look.

"I hadn't thought of that," said Ron.

"That's because I have to do all the thinking for you. I'm sure Madam Hooch wouldn't mind if you worked up a friendly came with some of the 8th years."

"Hermione that's bloody brilliant!"

Ron gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips and Harry averted her gaze. She was happy for Ron and Hermione, but sometimes it was still quite strange. Hermione, sensing Harry's discomfort, shoved Ron slightly. Ron didn't seem to get Hermione's hint however.

"Hermione, the first Hogsmeade trip is this weekend. We should, you know, go on a date. Our first date."

"I don't know," Hermione hesitated, "Harry would be by herself."

"Harry doesn't mind! Do you, Harry?"

Harry, taken off guard, looked quickly between her two friends. Hermione was looking at her with a concerned expression.

"No, no! Go. I insist."

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Yes, goodness, I'm a grown woman. I'll be alright."

Hermione didn't looked convinced.

"Are you positive?"

"I am."

Hermione had opened her mouth, Harry assumed to protest further, but Harry was saved in the form of Ginny and Luna who had discovered them on the grounds.

"What are you lot doing out here?" asked Ginny taking a seat next to Harry.

"Formerly pretending to study. Currently trying to convince Hermione to go on a date with her own boyfriend to Hogsmeade this weekend," replied Harry.

"Why would Hermione need convincing of such a thing?" Luna questioned but her express remained dreamy rather than quizzical. "Isn't it tradition to attend a Hogsmeade visit with one's significant other?"

Harry grinned at Luna. Her time being captured, while it had seemed to cause her physical features to appear a bit gaunt, did not wear down on her spirit. Luna saw things in such a way that others didn't and was an honest friend to Harry. She was the type of person, Harry thought, that once you were close to them you felt as though you had known them forever and upon realizing that you hadn't truly known them as long as you wished you felt robbed.

"That's what I'm trying to tell her," said Harry.

"Guess who asked me to Hogsmeade," beamed Ginny.

" _Who?"_

This came from Ron who leaned forward murderously.

"Honestly Ron. I'm 17 now. You can relax a bit," said Ginny rolling her eyes. "Neville actually asked me. He's gotten quite good looking this past year, don't you think?"

" _Neville!"_

"You do realize," said Harry peering at her fingernails, "that they room together, your brother and Neville."

"Neville is a nice guy," said Hermione coming to Ginny's defense. "He's proven himself to be quite brave during the war, don't you think? And he has gotten quite handsome."

" _Hermione!"_

"Indeed he has," agreed Luna.

All three girls turned to look at Harry waiting for her to agree on the matter.

"Um," Harry blinked.

She hadn't thought of Neville in that way. She rarely thought of any of the boys in her year as good looking. The sudden image of George popped into her head and Harry felt her cheeks burn.

"Harry?"

"I think Trevor is looking quite charming this year."

This was met with laughter and Harry shook her head in attempts to get George out of her thoughts once more.

"You guys should go together this weekend," said Ginny. "What's keeping you from it anyway?"

"Well," said Hermione looking quite maternal, "I don't want to leave Harry alone."

"If that's what you're worried about Harry can accompany me to Hogsmeade," said Luna. "I haven't a date either."

" _Or,"_ Ginny said slyly, "if you'd like a date Finnigan I'm sure would be more than happy to take you, Harry."

Seamus had a long standing crush on Harry. One that she knew about and tried to ignore. Although sometimes it proved to be quite tricky. He was so obvious about his affection that everyone at Hogwarts knew. Even the clueless Harry Potter.

"No," said Ron before Harry could come up with a retort. "Absolutely not. Finnigan is not good enough for Harry."

"Tell me Ron, is it tiring being the keeper of the keys to our chastity belts?"

Harry burst out laughing at Ginny's remark. Ron, however, didn't find the joke as funny as his ear were bright red. Harry could sense a sibling quarrel heating up and so she decided a change of subject was due.

"Hey Ginny, what do you think about helping us arrange a friendly game of Quidditch?"

* * *

Harry still hadn't gotten used to the 8th year table at meal times. Each time she walked into the Great Hall she had to fight to urge to go to the Gryffindor table. The urge was even stronger when she went to dinner that evening and found that the only occupant to the 8th year table was Draco Malfoy. She had been avoiding him successfully the past few days, but her luck was bound to run out at some point. Afterall, he was her potions partner and Hermione had already chided Harry for not being more assertive in the group project ("Honestly, Harry. You need to talk to him and figure out your assignment. Everyone else has already determined work schedules and who is doing what part of the essay."). And so with that in mind Harry mustarded up what little confidence she had in the matter and sat herself directly next to Malfoy.

"Potter," said Malfoy looking suspicious, "what are you doing?"

"I'm eating," said Harry filling her plate with food. "It's dinner time. That's what one typically does at dinner."

"There is a whole other side of the table you can do so at, Potter."

Harry rolled her eyes.

"Can you cut the shite?"

" _Excuse me?"_

"Malfoy," Harry started turning to face him directly, "we are potions partners. We've got to find a way to get along because, honestly, I'm _exhausted_ from all our years of fighting."

"Incase you're forgetting, Potter, I offered you my friendship on the train first year-"

"You insulted my friend!"

"And you turned me down."

Harry sighed. Was it really worth it to fight with Malfoy over being _friends?_

"Well, I'm willing to accept your offer now."

"What makes you think _I_ will accept it?"

"It's not like you have many options," Harry said gesturing around the table. "You're alone nearly all the time. The one person I've seen you actually talking to is Myrtle. Besides I know you secretly like me-"

" _I do not-"_

"You _do_ or else you would have given me away when I was captured."

Malfoy stopped at this and turned his glare to his plate of food. Harry had nearly won and she knew it. But she also knew better than to gloat in his face about it. Before Harry could think of a way to proceed further the rest of the 8th years were slowly filtering in. Ron had spotted them first and gave Harry a questioning look.

"Want to help me taze my friends?"

" _What?"_

Malfoy looked rightly skeptical.

"Just go along with it, alright?"

Before Malfoy could respond Hermione and Ron were seated before them.

"How was class?" asked Harry.

The rest of the 8th years had Muggles Studies Thursdays before dinner. The class had become quite popular after the war and Hermione was acting as a teaching assistant to the new professor. McGonagall, Hermione had told Harry, was thinking of making the class a requirement and they were working tirelessly to provide it with the best content so that the wizarding community could come to a better understand muggle culture.

"It's going wonderfully!" Hermione was seemingly unbothered by the current company Harry was keeping. "We are actually planning a winter ball but this time the decorations, food, attire, everything will be completely muggle!"

"Will I be able to get a cola then?" questioned Harry.

"Perhaps," continued Hermione. "You know, Harry, you should join the party planning committee at least for this. It will do wonders to have another person with a muggle background helping me."

Harry snorted.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about muggle dances Hermione. Being locked in a cupboard under the stairs and all."

This seemed to cause Malfoy to find his voice once more.

"What do you mean locked in a cupboard under the stairs?"

"Muggle figure of speech," said Harry taking a sip of her drink.

Malfoy didn't look convinced but didn't appear to want to press the matter either.

"So," started Harry kicking Malfoy under the table to prepare him for what followed, " _Draco_ and I are going to Hogsmeade this weekend together."

There was a dead silence and then the clanging of silverware being dropped on a plate before a sudden outburst.

" _What?"_

Seamus, although Harry wasn't sure if she should have been surprised or not, had beaten Ron at finding his voice. He was a few seats down from Harry and Harry had to look around Neville and Lavender to peer at him.

"I said," Harry started louder this time, "Draco and I are going to Hogsmeade together this weekend."

"You're shitting me," Ron looked flabbergasted.

" _Ronald."_

"Come off it, Hermione! You're not shocked by this?"

"Well-"

"Trust me," Malfoy said, his voice thick with disdain, "you aren't the only ones."

He was glaring at Harry now and Harry merely met his glare with a grin.

"Yes! We're going to talk about our potions project. Isn't that great Hermione? You won't have to worry about me being alone after all. You guys can go on your date now without a care in the world."

Hermione looked torn between praising Harry for setting aside her differences and actually allowing Harry to be alone with Draco Malfoy.

"Oh," Lavender had chimed in,"you guys are going on your first _date!_ This is so exciting! Hermione, you'll have to let Parvati and I fix your hair-"

"Yes!" squealed Parvati.

"My hair-"

"Yes! And you can borrow a dress of mine if you'd like! I'd have one that would go wonderfully with your skin tone."

"Do you mean the yellow one-"

"Yes, Parvati, that's exactly the one!"

"I have some blue heels that you can borrow too Hermione! They go wonderfully with that dress! We can charm them to your size."

Harry snickered into her pumpkin juice while Ron and Hermione wore matching looks of horror. Seamus, however, was not over finding out that Harry planned to attend Hogsmeade with Malfoy.

"Hold up," he started, "are we forgetting that Harry is just going to go willingly to Hogsmeade with Malfoy? _Malfoy!"_

"I haven't forgotten," said Malfoy stabbing at his roast beef.

"Give it a rest, Seamus!"

Dean, who had no doubt been subject to hearing countless rants from Seamus on the subject of Harry, was not looking forward to a publicly broadcasted version of one.

"Honestly Harry," said Dean who was seated next to her, "you're a grown woman. I'm not going to tell you what to do. Be careful. And if you need help just call out for Seamus. I'm sure he'll be following you anyway."

"I'm not going to do anything to her!" Malfoy protested.

"I think it's nice," said Lavender and Neville nodded in agreeance with her. "We should all follow Harry and Draco's example and set aside our differences."

"What can I say," said Harry taking one final swig of her juice. "I've always been a good example. Anyway, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to try to catch Madam Hooch before curfew."

"I'll accompany you," said Malfoy standing. "Since we are such good friends and all now."

Harry grinned at Malfoy and with that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy strode out of the Great Hall together. Once they were out of sight and further down the hall did Malfoy grab Harry by the elbow, forcing her to come to a halt.

"Alright, Potter, what are you playing at-"

"I have no idea what you mean-"

"All of that! _Whatever_ that was back there-"

"That was a tazing. An initiation to our friendship."

"I don't _want_ to be friends with you, Potter. And I really don't want to go to Hogsmeade with you either!"

Harry rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

" _Relax_ okay? You don't actually have to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"But you just said-"

"It was a _joke._ A prank. All I ask is that you walk to Hogsmeade with me, make an appearance, and then we can go our separate ways. Just so everyone can see"

Malfoy glared at the wall instead of at Harry this time, and Harry counted that as progress.

"I'm not fond of your foolish pranks, Potter."

"One day you might be."

* * *

When Harry had gone back to her room she was surprised, when she got out of the shower, to find George's owl awaiting her at the window. It nipped at her affectionately before allowing her to untie the letter from his leg. Harry, still wrapped in a towel, sat down on her bed to read it.

_Harry,_

_Perhaps if you can't sleep tonight you would be willing to meet me at the Burrow? You can go off the Hogwarts grounds and apparait from there._

_I have the next venture of recreating your childhood planned out but this one requires breaking into my parents old shed out back._

_I'll meet you at midnight,_

_George_

What on earth could George have planned that would require them to break into his parents shed, Harry wondered? She bit her lip. She wondered if it should feel strange to go to the Burrow without the company of Ron. But she was eager to see George once more. Harry stood and walked over to her closet. What does one wear to recapture a missed childhood with a cute boy, Harry wondered. Perhaps, she thought, she could ask Lavender. But as soon as the thought entered her head she frowned and pushed it away. Lavender would have _far_ too many questions. Her own wardrobe would have to do and so she settled for a pair of jeans, a plain white shirt, and an old but comfortable pair of Converse shoes. Harry looked in the mirror.

"I need new clothes," she sighed.

"Why don't you try something different with your hair, deary?"

Harry pondered over the mirror's suggestion. She had never really done much with her hair. Her aunt had always made her wear it in a braid because it was so wild and, Harry suspected, seeing her mother's curls in it bothered Petunia. Since she came to Hogwarts she had not taken much interest to style it with her wand the way the other girls had. Why not today, she thought. With the wave of her wand, Harry watched as her hair turned sleek and straight.

"My that looks lovely!"

Harry agreed with the mirror. Her hair was much longer now than she had ever remembered seeing it.

"Harry?"

Hermione had come back to the room without Harry noticing.

"Oh hey."

"You did something different with your hair."

Hermione was looking at Harry as though she were seeing her for the very first time.

"Um yeah. I'm going to talk to Hooch and then I might try to fly some. I figured it would be easier to put in a ponytail this way."

"Okay Harry," said Hermione. She obviously didn't believe Harry but didn't press any further.

"I might be out a while. Don't stay up waiting on me. I've got the cloak."

Harry was halfway out the door when Hermione called after her once more.

"Harry!"

"Yes?"

"Be careful, okay?"

"Yes mum."

And with that Harry shut the door and took off not in the direction of the Quidditch pitch but towards the one-eyed witch statue that would lead her closer to George.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! This chapter is purely Harry and George.**

**Please, if you have the time review so I know how people are receiving this story! I am so happy with the audience it has found but would love to know your thoughts so far!**

**Once again, enjoy!**

**Chapter Four:**

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea," said Harry from her place on the ground. She was rubbing her arm which was forming a rather nasty scrape.

Harry wasn't sure what she had been expecting when George had suggested meeting at his parents house but bike riding had not been it. When George lead her to the shed and wheeled out an old, beginning to rust bike her first response had been a flat no, but with some convincing (and George threatening to pick her up and place her on the bike if need be) Harry had been attempting to ride a bike for an hour now. Which meant she had been falling for an hour.

"That does look bad," George said crouching next to her. He took out his wand and Harry felt a stinging sensation before George pulled some wrapping out of his pocket before beginning to wrap her arm up. "Maybe we should try a new method."

"Maybe this is just something I should have learned as a kid and there's absolutely no hope for me to learn this now."

Harry was in a foul mood. She could balance herself on a broom. Why the hell could she not stay up on a bike? It didn't help that George was in such close proximity. She was trying to ignore the way her heart pounded when was tending to her arm. Perhaps this was part of her missed childhood too. Silly school girl crushes that could never be. The thought made Harry feel glum.

"Hey now," said George who had sensed a change in her mood. "What's got you so down, Potter?"

George took her by both hands and hoisted her up. Harry met his eyes. She secretly liked that she had to look up at him. If she were to ever kiss him, she thought, she would have to stand on her tiptoes to do so. Not that something like that would ever happen in a million years. Something else to make her feel gloomy.

"I'm never going to get this."

"Sure you will. We just need to go about it a different way."

"How else are we supposed to go about it?"

George reached down next to them and lifted the bike up. He was examining it closely and Harry took the opportunity to admire how his jawline tightened when he was focused on something.

"You're not seeing the fun in this is the problem. It's not coming as easy to you as riding a broom, and that's causing you to not enjoy it."

"Riding a broom is a whole lot easier, and I'd wager a lot more fun."

George looked up from the bike towards Harry and grinned. Despite her despair over the bike riding situation she found herself unable to keep from smiling back.

"Never known you to be a pouter, Potter."

"You just haven't been paying much attention to me all these years then. I pout quite often."

"I've been paying more attention than you think," he said and Harry was glad it was so dark so he couldn't see her face flush. "Ah ha! I've got it!"

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked as he pulled out his wand and turned it on the bike. "Set it on fire? Because I can help if you'd like."

"Honestly woman."

But he was still smiling as he waved his wand. Harry watched as the seat extended enough to fit two people on it comfortably. But as obvious as the reason to this was Harry still found herself voicing her inquiry.

"Why'd you do that?"

"You're having trouble getting this because you can't see the fun in it," said George hopping on the bike and leaving enough room for Harry. "You're expecting it to come to you as quickly as you learned to ride a broom. So you're going to ride with me."

Harry found herself unable to move.

"I don't know."

"Get on the bike, Harry."

"What if it can't hold me?"

"Harriet. Get. On. The. Bike."

Harry bit her lip but slowly climbed on the bike behind George. There was not much space between the two of them and Harry could smell George's cologne.

"You might want to hold on to me."

Harry obeyed without fighting this time least her full name come out once more, and George starting peddling. Harry instinctively tightened her grip around George's waist and closed her eyes expecting to meet the ground so as had been custom the past few times she had gotten this far. But when she didn't feel the impact of solid ground she opened her eyes and saw that they were peddling down a well beaten trail. George was picking up speed and Harry had to admit to herself that the feeling was quite thrilling. She loosened her grip around his waist feeling safer now and when George turned his head to glance at her they shared a grin. They were zooming past trees now and heading towards an open field and when Harry turned she saw the Wesley's house growing smaller, lit by only the light caused by the moon and stars. And Harry, as she had thought many times before, had never seen anything quite as lovely as the Burrow. Caught up in the moment, and feeling quite brave, Harry sighed a happy sort of sigh and leaned into George laying her head on his back.

"Who do you think would win in a fight, Ginny or Bill?"

* * *

 

"Oh, Ginny. Hands down."

"Your turn."

"Who's your favorite Marauder?"

"Why do I always get the hard questions?"

"Answer the question, Potter."

They were sitting in the middle of the field that George had taken them to, and had decided to continue their game of truth while eating an assortment of sweets that George had charmed to fit in his pockets. They had been playing for a while now and Harry had learned several things about George that she hadn't know about before (he was born a minute after Fred, he had broken his arm as a child, when he was younger he had thought about being a professional Quidditch player, his first sentence as a child had been "bloody hell" thanks to his father, and so on) and George had learned several things about her. The one he was having difficulty letting go of, however, was that she was the daughter of a Marauder. It had taken several moments of convincing him that she hadn't known that when he had given her the map, and once that was over it had taken several more moments for him to stop being star struck over the idea that she was "Marauder royalty" as George put it.

"Ugh, let's see," said Harry biting her lip as she mulled it over. "Obviously we can just knock Wormtail right off the list. I just- I love them all in different ways, you know? Prongs is my dad so there's the loyalty to say that he's my favorite. But Padfoot...Sirius was in many ways my first love. They say a girl's first love is her father, but I didn't have that. It was taken away from me. And I dreamed of someone coming along and wanting me and taking me away from the Dursleys for so long. And then Sirius comes along and he's all of that."

Harry flushed realizing that she was blubbering on and perhaps giving more information than the question required but George seemed thoroughly interested and gestured for her to keep talking. And so she did.

"He wanted me. He wanted to give me a home where I was loved and we could be a family. I loved him so much and I never got to tell him. There never felt like a right time. And then Remus, he was the best Defence teacher we ever had but he was so much more than that. He showed an interest in me personally. Few had done that. Before, with my aunt and uncle, it was like I was invisible and then when I found out about the wizarding world I was the girl who lived. Remus used to have talks with me when he taught at Hogwarts and looking back, after I figured out who he was, it seemed quite fatherly to me."

They were silent for a moment. Harry, allowing herself time to process everything she had voiced, and George taking everything in.

"Can you imagine," said George after a few more moments, "if they were that incredible to you how extraordinary your father must have been."

"I think about that often," whispered Harry.

They shared a smile before George bumped her with his shoulder.

"It's your turn, Potter."

Harry took a bite of her chocolate frog and pondered over a question.

"How was your day?"

It was a simple question and Harry was surprised by how much she honestly wanted to know how his day had been. George seemed shocked as well.

"That's your question?"

"Yes," said Harry simply bumping him this time with her shoulder.

"My day. Let's see...my day started pushing you on a swing actually and then when I got home I found that I couldn't sleep so I started on a new line of products for the shop."

It was good, Harry thought, that George was back to inventing. He had not been able to bring himself to do anything after the passing of Fred but the shop was so popular and had so many products already that it allowed for George to have his grieving period without any backslide. But the mere fact that George was back to inventing again meant that there was progress in his mental state.

"What kind of products?"

"Communication based products. Fred and I," George stopped for a moment after Fred's name and Harry realized that he hadn't heard George actually mention Fred by name since they had ran into each other at the pub, "we hardly were ever apart but I figured that wasn't the case for future pranksters who were in different houses or whatever the case may be. So I'm working on something that will allow them to communicate whether they are in different classes, common rooms, what have you."

"That's actually a good idea."

"I know," George grinned at her. "And then after that I put a few hours in the shop and when help showed up I took a nap for a few hours and then got the brilliant idea of teaching you how to ride a bike. However, it looks like this is going to be more than a one night lesson."

Harry rolled her eyes.

"You've got help at the shop now?"

George angrily bit off the head of a chocolate frog.

"If by help you mean Lee Jordan who is hardly any help at all. I know his passion is commentating and since Potterwatch is no longer a thing," he said bumping her once more, "he's trying to figure out what to do next and I know the shop is just a stepping stone for him, but I honestly need some help in there. It's a- it's a two person job and I'm just one now."

Harry realized that George looked unhappy for the first time tonight. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do and feeling positively responsible for his despair but before she could apologize George spoke again.

"How was your day?"

"Is that your next question? I thought we weren't allowed to copy each other's questions?"

"Fill me in on all things Potter."

"Alright, well, I got back just in time to crawl into bed before Hermione woke up. Oh! When I went downstairs Ron had himself trapped in one of Neville's plants."

George laughed at this and Harry was happy to see his laughter reach his eyes.

"I bet he was hysterical."

"He was! I went to class and hardly paid any attention. Um, oh yeah, Ron convinced Hermione to finally go on a date with him."

"Aren't they snogging? He wrote me a letter about it. In fact that's all it said. 'Hermione and I are snogging!' With an exclamation point and everything."

"He did not!"

"He did! I saved it. I didn't write him back. I wasn't sure what to say to that."

Harry belly laughed.

"They are snogging. But they haven't officially had their first date. And so with some convincing to Hermione that I would be alright on my own they are having their first date this weekend."

"Hermione doesn't trust you alone?"

"It's not me that she doesn't trust. I think with my history of being kidnapped, attacked, what have you that she's afraid to leave me alone. That something might happen to me."

"Maybe she's right," said George quirking an eyebrow. "Maybe you shouldn't be left alone."

"Oh well I actually roped Malfoy in on that."

"Malfoy?"

"I told Ron and Hermione that I was going to Hogsmeade with Malfoy so they wouldn't worry about me."

"Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy," George had turned to face her fully and he looked completely horrified. "You're going on a date to Hogsmeade with a known former Death Eater who has been at your throat for years? Have you lost your bloody mind?"

"Relax okay," said Harry raising her hands in front of her. "It's not a date. I'm playing a prank on them. Malfoy is my potions project partner and Hermione has been on me to talk to him about the project for a while now. I found him alone at dinner, told him we needed to set aside our differences, not sure he's entirely on board with the whole thing, but I got him to agree to make an appearance with me walking to Hogsmeade and then once we are in the village we go our separate ways and I actually am alone for the first Hogsmeade trip."

"Oh," said George lamely leaning back. "I guess that's not as bad."

"It actually sounds quite sad when I say it aloud."

George's only response to this was a laugh and Harry soon joined him. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she arrived at the Burrow but during that time she felt like she had truly become friends with George. Not just her brother's best friend. She was sure her time was coming to an end soon and she would have to return to her normal life during the day. But for right now, in this moment, she was George's friend and they were going to make it through the rest of the night together.


	5. Chapter Five

 

 

 

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks again for all the kudos and comments! This chapter is not one of my favorites. It feels more like a filler. Setting things into motion so to speak. But the last few scenes were fun for me to write because it brought me back to my first fanfic** _**Smiles** _ **which is a Jily story so if you ship Jily you can check that out too! I drew some parallels between Harry and her parents from that story.**

**Things are really going to start picking up in the next chapter or two (wink,wink) but I'd like to get a couple more reviews before I post the next chapter! So, please, review so I know how you are liking this story so far!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five:**

"Harry?"

Harry stirred from her catnap and found Hermione peering over her bed. Hermione had clearly just come from their bathroom and was freshly showered. The smell of her coconut body wash was making Harry's eyes burn.

"Do you want to use the bathroom to shower? I know you're, um, going to Hogsmeade with Malfoy today."

Harry groaned but got up. She drug her feet to the bathroom where the mirror was fogged up from the previous shower. Using her hand to wipe a circle in the mirror she took in her complexion while she brushed her teeth. Her eyes were starting to get bags from her severe lack of sleep but she still couldn't bring herself to sleep at night. Especially when the nights held so much promise. The warm water of the shower, however, was enough to get her feeling energized for the day and Harry found herself thinking of George as she did often during the day when she had a moment to herself. The bike lessons had been continuing and while she was getting better the only reason for her progress was that George was pushing her. She still wasn't a pro by any means, the scrapes on her legs spoke to that, but last night she had managed to stay up on her own for a while before coasting down a hill and crashing.

"Looks like the breaks aren't working as well as they used to," said George last night.

Harry had merely grunted from her position on the ground in response.

Now, standing in the shower, she grinned at the memory as she lathered her hair up. She wondered if George looked forward to their nights as much as she did. She knew he couldn't possibly know how much he was doing for her by attempting to provide her with a childhood she never had. She had found herself wishing she had grown up with the Weasley's more and more.

"Harry," Hermione had came into the bathroom at some point during Harry's thoughts and she sounded frantic. "Harry, what do you think of this outfit?"

Harry stuck her head out of the shower and saw that Hermione was wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a pink flowy top. Harry had never seen her look so unsure of herself.

"Hermione you look great. You have nothing to worry about."

"I just-it's Hogsmeade you know? I don't want to dress too nice because we are going to basically be hiking around all day, but I don't want to look like I didn't put any effort into it and-"

"Hermione," said Harry cutting her friend off, "you look great. This is Ron we are talking about. We've all been friends since we were eleven. There's no need to make this more difficult than it needs to be."

Hermione still looked unsure so Harry cut the water off and wrapped a towel around her.

"Just breathe," Harry said as she placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder for comfort before walking over to the door that connected Lavender and Parvati's room to the bathroom and knocking. "Oy! Can we have some help over here?"

As though they were waiting on the other side for an opportunity to present itself Lavender and Parvati were through the door before Harry could back up from it a safe distance and were squealing over Hermione.

"You look wonderful!"

"You do! That color goes so well with your complexion! Much better than the dress I thought of!"

Hermione's face visibly relaxed. Lavender, although while she was a changed woman in many ways, was not so sparing of her true feelings when it came to fashion.

"See," said Harry attempting to brush through her hair. "I told you. Do you girls think you could help her with her hair? Nothing too big or overdone. Some light curls."

Hermione looked at Harry graciously. Lavender could work wonders with all things hair and fashion but she needed to know her limits while doing so.

"Sure thing! And then we will help you with yours, Harry!"

Harry, on her way back to her room, spun back quickly to face them taken off guard.

"What? No. No, no, no. There's no need for that."

"Come on, Harry! It will be fun!"

"I don't have a date! There's really no point!"

"Date or not, you don't want Malfoy to think you didn't put in any effort," said Parvati seriously while Lavender nodded.

"Yeah Harry," said Hermione teasingly. "It will be _fun._ I don't want you to feel left out."

Harry rolled her eyes.

"Fine whatever."

* * *

"You look funny."

" _Excuse me?"_

"Forgive me. You look like you actually put some effort into your attire today."

"That's not any better!"

Malfoy had met Harry as promised so they could walk to Hogsmeade together and he had been staring at her as though she had a third head the entire time. She had allowed Lavender to run a curling charm through her hair, and have some say in her clothing for the day. Which meant that none of Harry's clothes were a viable option and so she was wearing a pair of Hermione's jeans that Lavender thought showed off her best feature ("Look at your arse in those, Harry!") and a black and grey striped tee that Lavender had pulled out of her own closet. When the talk had turned towards outwear, however, Harry had put her foot down when Parvati had opened her closet to show Harry her huge assortment of jackets. Instead she insisted on a leather jacket she had purchased during the summer. It reminded her of Sirius as soon as she saw it and luckily Lavender thought it increased her "cool" factor so Harry didn't have to put up a fight over wearing it.

" _Lavender and Parvati,"_ said Harry dragging out their names, "thought that I should put some effort into how I dress today to impress you."

Malfoy snorted.

"Impress me? You think one day of dressing _nice_ is going to impress me?"

Harry grinned. Something, she wasn't sure exactly what, had been humanized in Malfoy. He no longer got on her nerves and she didn't feel the need to compete with him. He, in turn, had stopped taunting her and had yet to attempt to lead a student revolt against her. But perhaps that had something to do with his lack of friends lately.

"Thanks for agreeing to walk with me. Ron and Hermione had a hippogriff."

"I imagined they weren't too happy with the company you are keeping today. Or the company you are _pretending_ to keep today."

"Well Hermione is all for setting aside differences but I think she'd rather I do so in her direct vision."

"In the event that you need saving?"

"Exactly! And Ron...well Ron is-"

"Weasley is protective of you."

Harry started.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said about Ron."

"All the Weasley's seem to be protective over you."

"They're the closest thing to a family I will ever have."

Malfoy said nothing to this and Harry enjoyed the silence as their walk was coming to an end. Her thoughts had turned towards the Weasley family once more. Ron had always been protective over Harry and his family had willingingly taken her in and included her as though she were one of the children. She couldn't imagine what her life would have been like without them. Mr. Weasley had once told Harry that they were lucky that Ron entered her compartment on the train, but Harry often thought of herself as the lucky one.

"I'm meeting my mother for lunch."

Malfoy's words startled Harry out of her thoughts and she was surprised to find that they were already at the village.

"Alright," said Harry. "Have fun. Thanks again for agreeing to this."

"Potter," Malfoy called to her as she was turning. "If you'd like to meet back here and walk back to the castle together we can arrange that. You know, to keep up with your prank, and what not."

Harry smiled.

"I'd like that."

* * *

As happy as Harry was that Ron and Hermione were having their first date, Hogsmeade was terribly boring without her friends. There wasn't much exploring left to be done after years of Hogsmeade's trips for school and her former nightly routine of sneaky away to the village for a drink with Aberforth. At the thought of Aberforth, Harry supposed she could stop by and see him since it had been a few days. Not that he would be worried about her absence. She was too chatty for him. But Harry enjoyed his company and the tie that he provided to her late Headmaster.

She was in route to the Hog's Head and passing Zonkos, which had lost it's charm to Harry after Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had been opened up in Diagon Alley, when she was stopped by someone calling after her.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and was taken by complete surprise for standing before her was her former Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood. She hadn't seem him since the battle at Hogwarts and even then had been merely in passing as it had been, well, a _battle._ But now that they were face to face Harry could admire the changes that adulthood had brought on in him. He was as well built as ever and Harry found herself having to peer up at him.

"Oliver! What are you doing here?"

"I don't have practice for Puddlemere this weekend so I thought I would stop by here. For memories sake, yeah?"

"Still playing Quidditch then?"

"Of course! Why are you wandering about alone?"

"Oh," said Harry sticking her hands in the pocket of her leather jacket. "Ron and Hermione are on a date today."

Oliver paused for a moment and Harry didn't miss the way he looked her up and down. She felt her face heat up and she squirmed a bit under his gaze.

"Well, if you don't want to be alone you're welcome to hang out with me. I'll buy you lunch if you'd like."

"Oh! No really that's-"

"Come now Potter," said Oliver grinning. "I don't bite."

"But I do," said a voice suddenly next to Harry.

Harry turned and was startled to see that George had appeared as if out of nowhere and was next to her. Harry had never seen George look so murderous but then it the next second his expression changed and he was grinning. Anyone else would have assumed that he was his old goofy self but Harry noted the way that his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"'Lo there, Wood."

"Weasley," said Oliver in greeting but Harry could see that he could feel the tension as well. "I was just asking Harry to join me for lunch."

"She's with me actually," said George and Harry tried to muster her surprise. "We were going to go to the Hog's Head and grab a drink together, weren't we Harry."

Harry nodded for she was sure if she spoke Oliver would be able to see through her lie. George grinned down at her.

"Oh," said Oliver looking crestfallen and Harry felt slightly guilty. "Well, maybe next time I'm around we can catch up Harry?"

"Sure thing, Oliver. Keep in touch!"

Harry turned to walk and felt George's hand on the small of her back and they walked away from Oliver. She _did_ feel guilty but she also couldn't help but feel a big giddy over spending more time with George. And during the daylight too. Harry glanced behind her to make sure Oliver was far enough behind them before she spoke again.

"Well _that_ was interesting," she said.

"Oh come off it, Potter. You don't want to spend a whole day with him. He'll be attempting to recruit you for Puddlemere by the end of the day. Remember how you almost _died_ in our match against Hufflepuff that year?"

"That was because of the Dementors. That had nothing to do with Oliver."

George merely grunted and Harry was surprised to see him looking grumpy. She couldn't recall ever seeing him in such a state. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning. He was practically _pouting._

"Come now," she said grabbing his hand and forcing him to turn to look at her. "What's got your wand all in a knot?"

"I _saw_ him. I saw the way he was looking at you all up and down. Did you not notice?"

"Well yeah," said Harry surprised that George's ill temper was stemming from a look Oliver had given her. "But, I mean, I get those sorts of looks often."

It was true. Before it was merely because she was the girl who lived but somewhere between her fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts Harry had matured. She had gained a pair of legs (and had to get longer skirts due to said legs in the middle of fourth year) and the rest of her body had filled out during that time as well. She was still skinny, too skinny perhaps, but her body held curves to it. When Dudley's friends had come over during her summers at her aunt and uncle's house, Harry had taken to locking herself away in her room to avoid being oogled at.

"Well I don't like it," said George kicking at the ground.

Harry smiled unable to keep from doing so any longer. George was _jealous._ The thought dawned on her so suddenly and she wasn't sure how she had missed it before.

"Buy me a drink, Weasley?"

George looked at her and Harry bit her lip still grinning. His expression softened and he grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over it and Harry could not ignore how her body hummed in response.

"Alright."

* * *

"What are you even doing here anyway," said Harry taking a swig of her Butterbeer.

George had kept his promise of buying her a drink and the two of them were sitting at a rough table at the Hog's Head. Aberforth had eyed the pair weary when they came into his bar but Harry merely waved cheerfully at him.

"Lee is watching the shop for me for a few hours. Told him I thought it would do me good to get out for a few hours and he agreed. Besides, the thought of you being kidnapped kept me up all night."

Harry laughed at this. It was strange, she thought, how easy it felt to be in George's company and to be laughing with him. True, she had known him practically her whole life (for when she came to Hogwarts and met the Weasley's that had been when she had truly started living), but there was a level of comfort that had been developed between the two of them lately that Harry assumed only nights of sneaking out and attempting to recreate a childhood could achieve.

"What if _you're_ the one doing the kidnapping though?"

"My dear Harry," said George waggling his eyebrows. "If I wanted to kidnap you, you would already be held captive at my flat."

Harry choked on her drink and felt her face flush.

"Merlin," she said. "Can I take you up on that offer when exams come around?"

"Anytime you'd like just let me know. I'll release a dragon and gladly kidnap you."

When they were done with their drinks Harry suggested that they venture to Honeydukes so she could stock up on her candy supply which, thanks to Ron, was running low. Boys were allowed in their rooms at certain visiting hours and more than once Harry and Hermione had come back to their room to discover Ron already there and helping himself to some of Harry's candies. George had smirked when Harry told him about Ron's antics.

"Some things never change," he said as he opened the door to Honeydukes for her.

While some things in Hogsmeade had lost their charm, Harry doubted Honeydukes ever would. The walls were covered in colorful candies and Harry felt her mouth water. She felt as though she could gain the weight she was lacking by just _looking_ at the candies. She turned to see George smiling at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," he said plucking an Every Flavour Bean from the barrel next to him and placing it in his mouth. Harry watched as his face scrunched up. "Pepper, gross."

"I like the pepper ones actually."

"You're so weird," said George grabbing another bean but this time feeding it to Harry.

"Marshmellow," said Harry chewing happily.

" _Potter, Weasley_ you've got to pay for those! They aren't free samples!"

Harry and George turned to see Mr. Flume, the owner, who had fussed at them but saw that he was smiling good naturedly.

"Don't worry, Mr. Flume! You'll get your monies worth today," called Harry grinning back.

Once they had fully stocked up an assortment of Acid Pops, Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavour Beans, Fizzing Whizzbees, and several other sweet treats and George paid for her candy after a fight at the register which caused for several witches and wizards to become disgruntled with their wait, Harry and George decided to take a couple laps around the village before Harry would have to meet up with Malfoy to go back to the castle.

"I like your jacket," said George suddenly.

Harry peered down at her jacket and took her Acid Pop out of her mouth before responding.

"Thanks! It reminded me of Sirius and I couldn't pass it up."

"I still can't believe you're practically a Marauder Heiress and you never told me," said George shaking his head. "What else are you keeping from me, Potter?"

_Currently I'm harboring a huge secret crush on you,_ thought Harry.

"Not much since our game of truth has been progressing rapidly," said Harry instead. "Although our bike riding lessons have been getting in the way of that recently."

"How are your knees by the way?"

Harry winced as she thought of the scrapes on her knees. They truthfully had not been bothering her as her mind had been distracted being around George but at the mention of them she felt the stinging sensation started flaring up once more.

"They're hurting but not as bad as before. I still don't think I'm meant to learn how to ride a bike."

"You were doing really well last night. Until the hill."

"Until the _damned_ hill."

George grinned.

"How about we take a break from bike riding tonight?"

Harry's heart suddenly sank. Perhaps he wanted to actually sleep tonight. Not that Harry could blame him, but she was enjoying his company at night. Especially when that was her hardest time.

"Whoa," George said stopping in his tracks. "What's with the sad look, Potter? You aren't getting rid of me that easily. What if we we meet at my place tonight? We can just play our truth game tonight and _I'll_ provide snacks instead of mooching off you like my brother."

Harry perked up and was unable to keep the grin from spreading across her face.

"Okay," she said sticking her hands in her jacket pockets. "That sounds like fun. I'll get off grounds and be over as soon as Hermione passes out."

"Pefect."

They stood there for a moment grinning at one another before Harry glanced at her watch.

"Shoot. It's already time for me to meet Malfoy."

"I don't like the idea of leaving you in Malfoy's company," said George as his face darkened.

"He's not going to do anything that I can't handle."

"I know," said George as the corners of his mouth pulled upwards. "But I'll walk you to the edge of the village to meet him just to be safe."

"Alright."

They began to walk towards where Harry was supposed to meet Malfoy and Harry was surprised that they had not seen Ron or Hermione during the entire day. Although she wasn't sure what she would say if they did have a run in. Harry wasn't sure if Ron would be bothered more by her hanging out with Malfoy or his own brother. They had just reached the edge of the village and Harry saw that Malfoy was already waiting on her, eyeing George suspiciously. She saw him move his hand to his jacket pocket and Harry only assumed he was reaching for his wand incase he needed easy access to it. Harry frowned.

"Oh, hey, wait a moment."

George's voice shook Harry out of her thoughts and she turned to find him digging around in his jacket pocket for something before producing two pieces of parchment.

"What's that?"

"It's one of the communication products I've been working on. It's just pieces of parchment but they are charmed to link to each other. I figured it could be used in class or on Hogwarts grounds without drawing an suspicion. You can write on it and the message shows up on the other parchment. I got the idea from the Marauders Map."

"That's actually pretty smart! My dad and Sirius used mirrors which can only really be used when you're sure you have privacy and the coins we used for the DA couldn't hold that much information."

"Exactly," said George grinning. "Anyway I figured you could help me test them out, yeah?"

Harry took the piece of parchment that George was holding out towards her.

"Of course. Do I just write on it?"

"And it will appear on mine, yeah. It will grow warm when one of us sends a message."

"Okay," said Harry grinning and pocketing the parchment.

George opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by Malfoy who had appeared beside Harry.

"Potter, it's time to head back to the castle. Unless you'd rather stick around here and potentially get caught in your foolish prank."

Harry looked at Malfoy but he was looking at George. The two boys seemed to be having a staring competition before George broke the silence.

"Malfoy," he said in what Harry assumed was the friendliest greeting he could muster.

"Weasley," said Malfoy in a tone just as warm. "Taking the day off from the shop are you?"

"Harry told me about her plans for today and I didn't want her to be alone."

"You could have gone with me if you didn't want to be alone," said Malfoy this time to Harry.

"You put up a fight to even _walk_ to Hogsmeade with me!"

"She wasn't alone anyway," said George.

Harry wasn't liking where the conversation was heading and so she decided it was time for them to part ways.

"We better get going," she said to Malfoy. "I haven't seen Ron or Hermione all day and I'm sure how to explain all _this_ to them."

She gestured between the two boys and herself.

"I agree," said Malfoy curtly.

"See you, Harry."

"Bye George!"

Harry and Malfoy began to walk down the path that would lead them to Hogwarts. Malfoy waited for a moment before speaking.

"Is it common for the Weasley's to drop whatever they're doing to make sure you don't grow _lonely."_

Harry rolled her eyes but before she could think of a retort she felt the parchment in her pocket warm up around her hand.

_Let me know when you are safe at the castle,_ it read when she pulled it out of her pocket. It burned again before the next sentence appeared.

_R and H are heading your way. They didn't see me. R looks pretty pleased with himself._

Harry grinned before stuffing the parchment back in her pocket.

"What's that?"

"Just a spare piece of parchment."

It was funny, Harry thought, how not so long ago George had been Ron's older brother. Although they were friendly before Harry could feel the walls between them crumbling and once the last wall was down Harry wasn't sure what would happen. But Harry did know now that it wasn't a question of _if_ but of _when_ the last wall would come down between them. And she wasn't sure she should be the one breaking down that last barrier.


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

A few weeks had passed since Harry's adventure in Hogsmeade with George and Harry found that her life was settling into a new routine since her return to Hogwarts. The daytime was filled with classes and the growing coursework that came with each one to prepare them for their life and careers outside of school.

In Transfiguration (which was still currently being taught by McGonagall as she was having trouble filling positions so soon after the war) the 8th years were focusing deeper on human transfiguration and different types of conjuring spells as well as reviewing past material.

Potions, which was surprisingly to Harry the easiest of the lot, was still an independent study but since her and Draco (and to Harry he was _Draco_ now) had found an easy routine of meeting twice a week (once in the library and once in the potions class) to prepare for their assignment that would be due in a few short months. Defence was being taught by Professor Welborn, a kind older lady who had a cackling laugh that often rang out during class, who was focusing on revamping the curriculum after years of teachers coming and going. Professor Flitwick was filling his class periods with reviewing everything from summoning charms, cheering charms, and particularly nonverbal spells while Herbology was occupied with new more savage plants.

While the days were for classes and school work, nights were for sneaking off and being with George. Harry and George had been fluctuating between bike riding lessons at his parents house and games of truth at his flat to give Harry's knees a chance to heal. While Harry was slowly getting steadier on a bike, it was clear that it was not a natural talent for her. Which was strange, she thought, considering her abilities on a broomstick.

Although Harry and George were spending every night together, there had been no further development since the Hogsmeade trip between them. And Harry was beginning to wonder if perhaps she had been imagining the whole thing until lunch on a Sunday with Ron and Hermione when the owl post had arrived.

"Listen to this," started Ron speaking in between bites of chicken and clutching a letter in his hand.

"Ronald, _please."_

"Sorry Hermione," said Ron swallowing the last of his chicken and then grinning. "I got a letter from dad."

"Oh really. What does it say?" asked Hermione although she seemed more interested in the pudding she was scooping into her plate.

"It's about George! Dad said he had lunch with him yesterday and he suspects he's got a secret girlfriend or something!"

There was the sound of not one, but two things clattering onto the table once Ron finished his statement. Harry, who had just dropped her pumpkin juice resulting in a broken glass, turned to look at Hermione who had dropped her pudding spoon and was looking back at Harry. Ron, who assumed their reaction was due to the news he had just delivered, continued.

"I know! I was shocked too! Dad said ' _George and I had lunch yesterday and he seemed in higher spirits than I can remember seeing him in for a while. He was showing me a new line of products he had been inventing for the store and appeared more put together than I previously saw him. I immediately suspected a girl. When I asked him he merely laughed but didn't deny it. I was even more suspicious of a girl when I accompanied him to his flat so he could get a jacket and saw a girl's leather coat hanging next to his.'"_

_Dammit,_ Harry thought, _I forgot I left my fucking coat there._

"Isn't that wild! I wonder who this mystery girl could be? Reckon it's someone we know?"

"I don't- I don't know," sputtered Hermione who looked, for one of the first times in her life, at a loss for words.

"I don't remember George dating in school much," continued Ron completely unaware of the state his girlfriend and best friend were in. "Maybe it's someone not _from_ Hogwarts. We haven't had a mystery to solve in a while. Maybe we should take a crack at this?"

"No."

Harry was just as surprised as Ron, whose grin had faltered, that she had been the one to respond so quickly and negatively to his quest. Normally Harry went along with whatever foolish idea Ron had planned and vice versa.

"I mean," she continued struggling to find the words, "I just don't think it's our place."

"I agree," Hermione had come out of her stupor and seemed to be trying to not look at Harry. "George has been through a lot. This girl, _whoever_ she is, has to be special for him to even open up to when he's had a hard time even attending family events recently."

Harry suddenly felt very guilty. She wasn't sure she _was_ special enough.

"Yeah," said Ron looking disappointed. "I guess you're right. I mean- it's just been so _boring_ around here lately. I guess I should be thankful but without some evil plot to figure out I almost don't know what to do with myself."

This caused Harry to grin but before she could think of a response a tawny owl landed beside her with a note tied to his leg. Harry unraveled the note and skimmed through it quickly before bouncing in her seat.

"Here's something for you to do with yourself," she said waving the note around. "Madam Hooch just wrote me back about our game of Quidditch!"

Harry had forgotten all about her attempts at organizing a friendly game of Quidditch with all the sudden happenings in her life and so, apparently, had Ron as his expression became just as giddy as Harry's.

"What does she say? Are we on!"

Harry began to read the note aloud:

_Miss Potter,_

_I apologize for the length of time it took to get back to you regarding your request of the use of the Quidditch Pitch for a friendly game between you and the other 8th years. I am happy to inform you that after talking it over with Headmistress McGonagall we are able to allow you the use of the pitch during Monday afternoon's as it is not in use during that time._

_Since you need seven players for each team you have my permission to scout out some of the younger years. All I ask is that you provide me with a list of who will be playing and that you find a staff member who will be willing to chaperone the game as even friendly games can take a turn._

_You are welcome to start tomorrow if you can get enough players by that time._

_Sincerely,_

_Madam Hooch_

"Well," said Ron cheerfully, "there you have it!"

"We need to get to work right away on finding other players! I'd like to play tomorrow if we can make it happen!"

"I agree! Bloody hell, it's been so long since I've been on a broom!"

"Okay," said Harry standing. "I'll go round up what 8th years want to play. Do you want to see if Ginny wants to play and see what other 7th years she can round up?"

"I'm on it mate!"

Ron sprang from the table and darted over towards the Gryffindor table where Ginny was eating. Harry could tell by Ron's elaborate hand gestures that he had dove right into his speech. Ginny was leaning back to avoid being hit and caught Harry's eye from across the room. She grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Okay," said Harry standing. "I'm going to go to our dorm and get a piece of paper to write down who is wanting to play."

"I'll join you," said Hermione who had not spoken since Harry had received her letter from Madam Hooch.

Harry, who took no notice of the expression on Hermione's face, lead the way out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Maybe Draco will captain the other team," said Harry kicking the door to their dorm open with such force that it banged against the wall and swung back nearly collided with Hermione's face.

" _Harry!"_

"Who do you reckon will chaperone the games for us?"

"Harry-"

"Do you think one person would want to do that _every_ Monday?"

"Harry-"

"I've got it- _Hagrid!_ He'd love to!"

" _Harriet Potter!"_

Harry stopped her rummaging through her desk for a piece of paper and turned to look at Hermione who was staring at her, arms crossed, and looking vexed. Harry, who felt as though she was a child about to be scolded, slowly backed her way towards her bed where she sat down.

"Yes?"

"Harry we need to talk."

"Listen, if it's about Quidditch-"

"It's _not_ about _Quidditch,_ Harry. It's about _George Weasley."_

Harry had been on such a high from the possibility of playing her favorite sport once more than she had completely forgotten about Ron's letter from his father. Hermione, however, clearly had not and was standing overtop of Harry.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that, Harry! I've tried very hard to respect your privacy! I really, really have. But enough is enough. I _know_ you've been sneaking about every night since we've got here to meet up with him."

" _How?"_

"I wasn't sure what you were doing. Not at first. I saw you leave every night under the cloak and saw you on the Marauder's Map taking the passage to Hogsmeade."

"You were _spying_ on me?" asked Harry. She had completely forgotten that she had been leaving the map behind.

"I know you had been through a lot so I tried not to pry but I wanted to make sure you were safe so I kept tabs on you. I wasn't sure what you were doing once you actually snuck off, but then I saw you walking around with George that day in Hogsmeade."

"You _saw_ us? I thought we had completely avoided you!"

"Ron and I were having lunch at the Three Broomsticks and I saw you walk by with him and then stop. He was holding your hand, Harry!"

Harry cursed. Hermione must have spotted them when George was pouting over Oliver Wood. She hadn't realized that they had been in such plain sight.

"Does Ron-"

"Ron doesn't know. I don't like keeping secrets from him, but _honestly_ I don't know how he would take this! He was sitting facing the other way and I had a view towards the street. That's the reason I saw you."

Harry bit her lip. The familiar feeling of guilt bubbling up inside her once more.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione, who seemed taken aback by Harry's remorse, soften and sat down on her own bed across from Harry.

"Oh, it's alright. I just don't understand why you kept this a secret. I can understand Ron because it's his brother, but why wouldn't you tell _me_ that you were seeing George? I know we haven't been typical _girlfriends_ but isn't this the type of stuff you tell your girlfriends?"

"The thing is," started Harry kicking at the ground, "I'm not exactly _seeing_ George."

"You're not?"

"No not really. I _have_ been sneaking out every night to see him, but we aren't a couple or anything. Honestly, the first time I ran into him it was a complete accident."

Hermione said nothing so Harry took this as a sign to continue and so Harry told Hermione everything. Of the sleepless nights she had been having since the war's end, meeting George who was completely drunk at the Hog's Head, their game of truth where he discovered her lack of childhood and how he was attempting to recreate it, and of the way they were helping each other get through the long nights.

" _Oh Harry,"_ said Hermione with tone that sad she found the whole thing heartbreaking and beautiful. "It's so _romantic._ I didn't think of George in such a way but him trying to find a way for you to redo your childhood…"

"But we aren't together and nothing has happened since that day at Hogsmeade. I'm wondering if I have been misreading everything."

"Do you like him Harry?"

Harry bit her lip but was unable to keep the smile from her face.

"I do," she said looking Hermione in the eyes. "He's all I think about when I have a spare moment."

Hermione looked dreamily at her in a way that would rival Luna and then her expression suddenly changed and her eyes widened.

"Harry, why haven't you been telling me you haven't been able to sleep? It's not healthy for you to go so long without rest. I thought maybe you were falling asleep at George's flat or something. I had no idea you just were not sleeping at all!"

"I don't know," said Harry and she truly didn't know why she hadn't told Hermione anything especially when she felt so much better now that she had. "I guess I wanted everyone to think I was handling everything well."

"It's okay to need help every now and then, Harry."

Harry was struck by how similar Hermione's words were from what she spoke to George during their first encounter. Harry merely shrugged at Hermione.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to the Potions room first thing and making you some Dreamless Sleep potion," said Hermione standing and straightening out her skirt. "We better go catch up with Ron. I'm sure he's attempted to recruit half the school by now. I can't believe you never told me you didn't know how to ride a bike!"

"I'm learning!" called Harry running out the door after Hermione.

* * *

That night after Harry had sent out a letter to Madam Hooch saying they had found their respective players and Hagrid had willinging agreed to chaperone as many Mondays as they needed him for, Harry was relieved that she didn't have to wait for Hermione to fall asleep and sneak out.

Hermione had even been so caught up with how romantic she found the whole ordeal with George that she was okay with Harry sneaking off castle grounds and had agreed to cover for Harry so long as she attempted to come back earlier to at least _try_ to sleep. And so Harry found herself knocking on George's door at ten rather than after midnight.

"Harry," George greeted her looking surprised but happy with her early arrival. "You're early!"

"Hermione found out about my sneaking out."

"Oh," said George quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah but she was surprisingly okay with everything. She's all starry-eyed over you trying to recreate my childhood for me."

George laughed and gestured for Harry to sit down on the couch. He had gotten an assortment of snacks ranging from magical to muggle. Their last game of truth Harry had indulged in some of her favorite muggle sweets and looking at the coffee table George had remembered.

"You got sour gummy worms! And coke!"

"I still don't get what's so appetizing about _worms_ but I figured I had to get something to keep luring you back," said George plucking a gummy worm from the bag Harry opened and his face twisting as the sourness hit his taste buds.

" _Excuse me_ but you have chocolate frogs and cockroach cluster."

"Fair enough," said George grinning and pulling another worm out of the bag. "These actually aren't bad. Oh and I tried a coke before you got here. It's so fizzy!"

"It is! If you shake them and open them they spray everywhere. I did that to Dudley once when he pissed me off. I can't even remember what he did."

George laughed before leaning back on the couch and stretching his arm out behind her.

"So back to the Hermione thing. Does Ron know you are sneaking out too?"

" _No._ He has no clue. I'm not even sure how he would handle it."

"He'd probably be royally irked at me."

Harry snorted and took a sip of her cola.

"Whose turn is it?" she asked deciding to turn the subject away from her best friend. She couldn't tell if the bubbles in her stomach were from the cola or the guilt once more.

"Yours."

"Blast. I always hate coming up with the first question."

"Do you lose if you can't think of a question?"

"I'll think of one, Weasley. Give me time. Okay, which of your siblings do you worry about the most?"

George's face became thoughtful as he peered up at the ceiling.

"Percy," he said after a moment.

"Percy?"

"Yeah. I know that Ron and Ginny are younger but they are tough. Percy seems to be unsure of his place in the world sometimes and I feel as though I kind of killed whatever relationship we could have had."

Harry decided not to press further into this and instead offered him a gummy worm which he took.

"Your turn."

"Hmmm, okay. What do you want to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

Harry began with her automatic response anytime the question came up in conversation. But as soon as "Auror" was about to come out of her mouth she stopped almost choking on the word itself. The sudden thought came to her so fast she wasn't sure where it had been hiding."

"I don't-I don't know," she said.

George turned to look at her almost shocked.

"You don't know?"

"No," said Harry shaking her head and sliding back into the couch. "I thought I did. I thought I wanted to be an Auror but as soon as you asked, I don't know, it just didn't feel right."

"Dear Merlin. I'm going to be skinned alive for turning the great Harry Potter away from a career as an Auror."

Harry elbowed him but laughed.

"I would have come to that conclusion on my own. You know, eventually, when I decided to think about it."

"I used to think I wanted to be a writer."

" _What?"_

"More specifically a comic book writer. Dad brought home all these muggle comics and Fred and I ate them up. I even worked on a comic when I was younger, before I went to Hogwarts."

"You did not!"

"I did! It was about a boy who wanted a job as a sidekick and accidently gets on with a villain and doesn't realize it until halfway through their first heist."

" _How_ did he not realize it?" asked Harry laughing. "Please tell me you still have this."

"I do! But I'm definitely not telling you now you great bully," said George elbowing Harry.

"Is it here?" questioned Harry standing and pointing down at the floor to indicate the flat.

" _No,"_ said George quickly standing as well but Harry noticed the way he was attempting to block his bedroom door.

"Oh my god it's in your room isn't it?"

"Merlin woman. I should have never told you-"

Harry, dodging George's attempt of catching her, darted past him and threw the door to his room open. She shut it quickly and locked it knowing that he didn't have his wand on him and it would buy her some time.

" _Harry!_ Open this door!"

Harry ignored the giggling of the door knob and George's threats. Peering around the room, she was surprised by how clean kept everything was. She quickly racked her brain for where a self made comic book would be kept and checked under the bed.

"Yes!" she exclaimed pulling out a box that had a hand drawn redheaded boy on the front cover.

The door to George's room burst open and George, who apparently had found his wand, charged in and attempted to grab the comic out of Harry's hands.

"Give me that, woman!"

" _Please_ let me read it!"

Harry turned and squirmed against George clutching the comic against her. George, thanks to their game of truth, took advantage of knowing she was ticklish causing Harry to twist and double over in laughter before the both of them collapsed on the bed. The scuffle had allowed George leverage and he pried the comic from Harry's hands and held it above himself.

"Ah ha!"

"No!" cried Harry laying flat on her back on his bed.

"Trust me," said George lifting himself up and setting against the backboard of his bed. "You _don't_ want to read this."

He was flipping through the pages but stopped when Harry sat next to him and turned her expression on him.

"Awe, come on! Don't look at me like that, Harry!"

"You can't tell me something like that and _not_ show it to me."

"You're invading my privacy. Fucking hell. Alright, but I promise you it sucks."

George handed the comic over to Harry who grinned in triumph.

"This is my first comic," she said happily opening the first page and sliding down onto George's pillows. "' _Young Gideon-'"_

"Oh _please_ don't read it aloud."

Harry laughed but read it aloud nonetheless no matter how many times George cringed and groaned. She read as Gideon, a young boy of 10, was eager to do good for his city which was "falling into the pits of evil" and placed an add in the local paper claiming to be up for hire and unknowingly comes to work for a villain and helps him make away with priceless jewelry from a rich heiress. Harry was unsure of how much time had passed but she found herself at the end of the comic (after Gideon had corrected his errors and finally found a real hero to work with) laying curled up on her side. She felt so warm and comfortable and realized quite shockingly that the lately unfamiliar state of drowsiness had fallen upon her. Peering at George she could see that he too was quite weary looking.

"I told you," he said stifling a yawn. "It sucks."

"It did not! I think it was actually quite good considering you wrote it at 10. I'm glad you kept it."

"Fred helped me with the artwork."

Harry said nothing and instead reached out and squeezed George's hand. She knew she should probably get up and head back to the castle soon. Especially considering how _tired_ she was for the first time in a long time.

"It's your turn," said George startling Harry whose eyes had drifted shut without her knowing.

"What?"

"Before you broke into my room- we were playing the truth game and it was your turn to ask a question."

"Oh," said Harry stretching and thinking. "If you could do anything right now what would you do?"

It was a filler question. One Harry kept on reserve for when she honestly had no idea what to ask and decided to use it tonight when her brain couldn't process a decent inquiry on it's own. Her first thought to her own question was that she would fall asleep if she could do anything right now. She thought, after a long moment's pause from George, that perhaps _he_ had fallen asleep but when she turned her head he was straight at her although _she_ was the answer to his question.

"George?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he leaned forward closing the gap between them and kissed Harry. Harry gripped George's shirt and fell easily into the kiss. It wasn't rushed or heated. There was no urgency to it. It was a simple, deep kiss that lulled Harry further into her state of comfort. And soon that kiss became two kisses, then three, then four until Harry lost count as she drifted off to sleep for the first time in months.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review!**

**Chapter Seven**

The first thing Harry became aware of was the feeling of warmth surrounding her. It was soothing and Harry felt the pull of it begging her to go deeper into unconsciousness. There was a light, however, coming into the room that was making it hard to obey that desire. Harry groaned and turned closer to the where the warmth was radiating in an attempt to get away from the light that was threatening her. She sighed feeling content as she felt arms pull her closer and she buried her head in the comfortable heat. And then her mind caught up with her.

_Arms?_ She thought blinking herself awake.

Her head was heavy and her eyes were burning and it took a few seconds for Harry to adjust to her surroundings before she became aware that she was wrapped up in the arms of a sleeping George Weasley. Harry paused for a moment feeling confused before the events of the previous night came back to her. The game of truth, the comic, _the kiss._

" _Dammit!"_

Harry shot up out of bed so quickly that she got tangled in the covers and crashed onto the floor.

"Harry!"

Whether it was from her cursing or the commotion of her falling to the floor George was awake now. He had climbed over the bed and was bending to help her. He had only managed to untangle the sheets from around her legs before she jumped up once more and ran out of the bedroom.

"Harry! Come back here and talk to me!"

But Harry wasn't listening as she ran towards the door to collect her belongings. Her mind was racing as was her heart.

_We kissed, we kissed, we kissed. Ron's going to_ kill _me._

"Harry," said George from directly behind her this time. He grabbed her by the elbow and turned her to face him. "What's going on?"

"We kissed!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"What's _wrong_ with that?" repeated Harry yanking her elbow out of his grasp. "Ron! He's going to kill me! Or _you..._ to be honest I'm really not sure who he would be most upset with!"

George looked unfazed by the prospect of his brother finding out and simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I think Ron can handle it. We're both adults."

"I can't _believe_ I feel asleep," continued Harry ignoring George's comment and forcefully putting her boots on her feet. "I haven't slept in months. _Months! Stop grinning!"_

George was smirking and stepping closer to Harry causing her to have her back against his door.

"Of course when I finally fall asleep it's at _your flat,"_ snapped Harry pointing a finger accusingly at him which came in contact with his chest for he had come even closer. "Don't- _don't-"_

But whatever Harry was going to tell George not to do was silenced as George swallowed the command in mid breath and kissed her once more. Unlike the sleepy kisses from the night before this was a more fierce kiss that caused Harry's knees to tremble and her whole body to hum. One of George's hands had tangled itself in her hair and the other was pressed against the wall by her head. The contact was almost too much and Harry felt as though her whole body were aflame. She whimpered into the kiss and Harry felt the way George's lips curved into a grin against hers. And just when Harry thought that she could take no more George pulled away. They stood there staring at one another for a few moments before George spoke.

"I like you, Potter. I like you a lot," said George moving his hands to cup her face and brushing her right cheek with his thumb. "And I _think_ you like me too. Or at least that's what I'm getting from what just happened."

Harry just stared back at him breathing heavily. She couldn't find her voice and was almost certain he had swallowed it when he kissed her. Their kiss, his confession, her feelings, _Ron._ It was all too much for her to wrap her mind around right now. Although she wasn't sure this was something she could approach logically.

" _Do_ you like me, Harry?"

Harry bit her lip still unable to speak but while there was a lot that she couldn't make sense of right now she did in fact know the answer to the question that he just asked. And so she nodded her head and George's face broke into the happiest smile Harry had seen him wear in such a long time.

"Then we'll figure this out. You and me," he said rubbing his thumb along her bottom lip now which she was still biting. "But fucking Merlin, do you have any idea how crazy your lip biting thing drives me?"

Without waiting on a response, not that Harry was sure she could even form one, he captured her lips in a kiss once more and caught her bottom lip in between his own teeth sucking on it lightly. Harry was thankful for his body pressing her against the door because she wasn't certain this time around that she could hold herself up.

* * *

The moment Harry's feet had touched the grounds at Hogwarts she had not stopped running. It was nearing lunch time and the fear of what Ron would do to her for snogging his brother had been replaced with the fear of what Hermione was going to do to her for never returning back to their dorm. Not only had she fallen asleep but she had completely lost track of time this morning thanks to George. Thankfully Harry's only morning class was Potions which was an independent study and therefore her absence wouldn't be noted but she knew that still wouldn't save her from Hermione.

She ran past several first years who stopped to gawk at her, past several portraits where apparently Sir Cadogan had been visiting who had mistaken her running to mean that the castle was under attack once more and therefore decided to sprint with her letting while out battle cries, and finally rounded the corner to her common room where she stopped to catch her breath.

"The battle takes place in your own fortress!" cried Sir Cadogan brandishing his sword at the portrait guarding her dorm. "Open up Hamnet!"

Hamnet, the portrait which guarded Harry's new quarters, looked unperturbed by Cadogan nor his sword that he was swinging about in every direction.

"There's no battle!"

"Miss Potter speaks the truth. But even if there was," said Hamnet cooly to Sir Cadogan, " _you_ certainly would be of no help."

"Is that a wisecrack towards me, Shakespeare? Prepare yourself-"

" _Cymbeline!"_ cried Harry giving the password before the brawl between the two portraits got too carried away.

Harry darted into the common room and heard the sound of Sir Cadogan howling before the portrait shut fully behind her. She was thankful that the common room was empty save for Myrtle who was floating around above her. Everyone else seemed to be in class or out on the grounds.

"Hello Harry," purred Myrtle. "Aren't you quite the sight? Hair all disheveled, cheeks are red, and out of breath. Sounds like someone's been up to _something."_

Myrtle cackled and swooped down so she was at eye level with Harry to get a better look.

"I just-I just needed to come get a book before lunch so I wouldn't be late for Charms."

"You're _lying._ You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday and, _oh look,_ your bottom lip appears to be swollen. You've been up to something and I doubt it has anything to do with stopping a Dark Lord this time around."

Myrtle burst into giggles and circled Harry. Harry opened her mouth to tell Myrtle precisely where she could shove her accusations when she stopped and decided to take a different approach.

"You're right Myrtle," said Harry leaning in and whispering to the ghost even though no one was around. "I _have_ been up to something."

Myrtle's only response to this was a shriek and Harry and to force herself to not cover her ears.

"Be since we are such _good_ friends. Maybe we can keep this between us, yeah? Our own little secret?"

The expression on Myrtle's face changed at once and Harry could see the thrill spreading across her features.

"A secret," said Myrtle becoming very still. "A secret between _girlfriends?"_

_I hate that word._

"Yes exactly. A secret between... _girlfriends."_

"I've never had a friend before. Nonetheless a friend to share _secrets_ with."

Harry held her breath as Myrtle mulled over the possibilities. The last thing Harry needed was Myrtle to share the current state she found Harry in with the student body, but she certainly didn't want word getting around to the Headmistress for fear of her putting a stop to her sneaking out.

"Very well," said Myrtle looking excited. "I will keep this _secret."_

Harry felt her whole body relax and she let out a sigh.

"Thanks, Myrtle. I owe you one."

" _Don't_ forget that, Harry Potter."

And with that warning Myrtle drifted through the wall behind them leaving Harry alone to ponder over what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

"Okay, tell me everything."

Hermione had made up an excuse to Ron as to why Harry was not at breakfast (all either of them had to say was "woman troubles" and Ron would turn red and implore them to go no further). Harry could tell Hermione wasn't happy with her but couldn't voice so in front of Ron. But Harry hadn't found the chance to explain to Hermione why she had been missing. She had quickly changed into her school uniform and joined them both at lunch but Harry and Hermione hadn't had a moment alone until after classes when they returned to their dorm.

"He kissed me."

" _What?"_

Harry saw the urge to scold her for being gone disappear from Hermione's face. She had been right to dive right into it, she thought.

"We were playing our truth game and I asked him what he would do if he could do anything and - well- I guess what he wanted to do most was kiss me and he sort of just went for it. And then we sort of kept on kissing and then I fell asleep."

"You fell _asleep_ in the middle of kissing him?"

"We both fell asleep! And it was after several kisses. But I don't understand! It was the first time I remember feeling tired since the summer and then I just passed out."

"Perhaps you finally felt comfortable enough to sleep. There was no fear and it came naturally," said Hermione looking thoughtful.

"Maybe," said Harry shrugging.

"Well, how was the kiss?"

"Last nights kiss was soft and there was no hurry. It was like we were trying to memorize each other's lips."

Hermione sighed and leaned forward from where she was sitting on her bed, looking dreamy once more. Harry blushed but kept going.

"This mornings kiss however- oh Merlin. It was passionate and he was just such a _man._ Do you know that we've grown into adults now? Because I didn't realize it - not fully- until this morning. The way he just _took_ me. It was just something a man would do and it was the first time I ever felt like a woman. Like someone _saw me_ as a woman."

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea! He said we would figure it out. But I'm just not ready to tell Ron yet because George and I haven't even had a proper chance to talk everything over. We kind of started snogging again this morning before we could. Although I was in a panicky state so that was probably the only way he was going to get me to be calm…"

"I don't like keeping things from Ron but I agree that it's best to not tell him until you're ready. But Harry, I'm so happy for you. You deserve this after everything. _But-"_

"Oh boy."

"I am not happy with the position you put me in. I didn't know if something had happened to you! You could have been hurt or-"

Harry tuned Hermione's lecture out and her mind drifted back to George and their kiss in his flat. Harry had never been kissed that way before. In a way that left her head spinning long after the kiss had ended. There had been a few kisses with Dean Thomas in fifth year but that had never progressed into anything and then he began dating Ginny the year after. George seemed more experienced than her in that area. While he seemed to know _exactly_ what he was doing, she fared well to keep herself upright.

" _Harry!"_

"Huh?" sputtered Harry focusing back on Hermione who was standing overtop of her now.

"Honestly, you aren't even listening to me. I _said_ it's time for dinner and then Quidditch afterwards. Ron will probably be wondering why it took us so long to change out of our robes."

Harry jumped up grinning. What she needed was a good distraction from everything to clear her head. And there was nothing that Quidditch couldn't take her mind off of.

* * *

"Okay so we'll rotate captains each week. This week Draco and I will captain. Ginny, Parvati, and Hannah you lot will be with me as Chasers. Dean and Seamus you're my Beaters. Ron's my Keeper and I'll be the seeker of course.

Luna, Padma, and Lavender you'll be Draco's Chasers. Neville and Dennis you'll be Beaters. Astoria Greengrass here has agreed to play Keeper and Draco will be seeker. And there you have it. Any questions?"

Harry looked around at the excited faces. She had tried to place as many open minded people on Draco's team as possible. He had put up a fight about even joining, much less captaining team. He was convinced no one would be willing to play for him but Harry had found several people that were eager for the chance to "forge house unity" or some rubbish. Astoria Greengrass had actually approached Harry in the hall after Charms and asked specifically if she could play and be on Draco's team. Harry was thankful because without her Hermione would have to assume the position and Harry and Hermione both agreed that she was safer in the stands. Which is where she currently was reading a book. She peered up and waved at Harry when she sensed her watching her.

"Alrigh' there Harry?"

Hagrid had just come down to the pitch and was looking just as excited as the rest of Harry's classmates.

"Hello Hagrid!" called Harry cheerfully.

"I'm so glad yeh did this Harry. I told 'em myself - it ain't righ' to not let yeh play. It's in yer blood."

"Let's go Harry!" called Seamus waving her over. Together with Dean he had pulled out the equipment they were allowed to borrow.

"Come on Hagrid, you can release the balls!"

After everyone was settled and a few people had been explained to more than once what their position entailed, Harry watched as Hagrid released the balls. The Bludgers whipped wildly around while the Snitch flew out of sight.

"Alrigh' most importan' thing is ter have fun," said Hagrid and then he threw the Quaffle into the air.

Harry watched as Ginny grabbed the Quaffle first and the game was off. It was the most relaxed game of Quidditch Harry had ever played with the most inexperienced group of players Harry had ever played with. Ginny tossed the Quaffle to Parvati who dropped it and burst into giggles when her sister caught it from under her. Harry, sensing that the people in the Chaser position would need to get their bearings about them, decided to take a few laps for fun around the pitch. Draco had apparently thought of the same thing and was zooming at a moderate pace and met Harry high in the air.

"I think it's going to take more than a few games to make Quidditch players out of this lot," he said but Harry noticed the way his eyes were lit up.

"I think it's safe for us to do our own thing for a bit. Want to try a few dives?"

"You're on Potter."

Harry was enjoying the feeling of being on a broom again. She hadn't been on one since the incident in the Room of Requirement. She carried herself higher into the air and then fell into a dive. The force of the plunge, however, made her stomach drop in a way that she was not accustomed to. Instead of feeling a thrill from it she almost felt sick. As she was pulling herself out of the dive her head began to spin and her equilibrium felt off.

_How odd._

"Alright there, Potter?"

Draco seemed to notice her state and Harry felt the urge to call out to him and tell him that she wasn't sure she was alright. But her vision was swimming and she couldn't see which Draco was the right one. Harry felt her body teetering towards the side of her broom. She felt so very weak all of a sudden. She thought to herself that perhaps she should land to be safe but the mechanics of how to work the broom suddenly felt foreign to her. Harry peered down at the ground to try to will herself into remembering how to land when she suddenly felt herself slipping and then she felt herself plummeting down, down, down, to the ground. The last thing Harry heard before everything went black was screaming.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I have a toddler and sometimes she makes finding the time to write a little bit hard!
> 
> If you don't already, you can follow me on tumblr where I sometimes give updates on how my chapters/stories are going. 
> 
> http://gingersam1990.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please review!

**Chapter Eight**

_Harry…_

Harry was walking through the Forbidden Forest barefooted. Someone was calling her name but she couldn't tell in which direction it was coming from. The voice sounded far away but so familiar to her.

_Harry…_

Her legs felt weak as though they had been carrying her for a while now but she couldn't remember how she ended up in the forest nor how long she had been walking.

_Harry…_

"Yes? Who's there!"

The voice was getting weaker and Harry had the dreadful feeling that if she didn't reach it in time it would disappear. She picked up her pace and willed her legs to find strength as she did so. Twigs snapped underneath her feet and branches clawed at her as she ran. But Harry felt no pain. Just weakness.

_Harry…_

Harry came to a stop. She was at a small clearing and although it was soft the voice sounded closer to her now.

_Harry…_

It appeared that the voice was coming from the ground. But how could that be? Harry stepped closer and noticed that there was something pushed into the dirt almost as if it had been trampled on. She clawed at the soil until she had unearthed a small stone.

_The Resurrection Stone,_ Harry thought and her breath caught in her throat.

Suddenly it made sense to her now. Someone was attempting to communicate with her through the Resurrection Stone. Though who, she was not sure. She closed her eyes and turned the stone thrice in her hands. Slowly she opened her eyes and peered up. Standing above her, grinning, was a tall boy with fiery red hair and features she had grown to adore over the past few months. Except this boy had two ears.

" _Fred!"_

"At your service."

Fred extended a hand to her as if he would be able to help Harry into a standing position. Harry knew better but slowly outstretched her hand and reached only to his fingertips where, as she knew, her fingers went through his. Harry felt weaker than before and so instead of standing to meet him, Fred dropped himself so that he was sitting directly across from her. Their fingers, still in almost contact, stretched out so that their palms were against the other. Harry was careful not to push her hand too far so that it wouldn't invade Fred's own.

"What are you doing here, Fred? I don't understand," said Harry her voice thick with weariness as she leaned against the tree that was next to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about my brother."

"George?"

"He likes you, Harry."

"He told me so," said Harry who was suddenly aware that her eyes were starting to droop.

"And you like him."

"Hmmm."

"There's a reason I didn't come back as a ghost. Even if that would have eased his pain it would have only been temporary. And besides, where you can take him I cannot follow."

Harry was trying to stay awake and pay attention to what Fred was telling her, it seemed to be of importance, but her head was starting to slump and she found she could not will it backup.

"You can't?"

"No. Not truly. This adventure is for the two of you."

" _Adventure?"_

"You're about to wake up now, Harry. I knew I wouldn't have much time to begin with, but I wanted to let you know that it's _okay_."

"What's okay?" Harry asked sleepily.

" _Harry!"_

* * *

"She's waking up! Everyone be quiet!"

Eyes fluttering, Harry was vaguely aware that several people were standing around her bed. It took her a moment to realize that Ron, Hermione, and (she wasn't sure if she should be surprised or not ) Draco Malfoy were standing over top of her.

"Wha-"

"Don't try to sit up just yet, Miss Potter."

Madam Pomfrey had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and was rushing over to assist Harry. It said something about Harry's current state that she did not fight the matron. Her head was spinning and she felt slightly nauseous. She was thankful for the extra pillow Madam Pomfrey placed behind her to help support her as she slumped back into a sitting position against the headboard.

"What happened?" asked Harry weakly.

"Don't you remember? You were playing Quidditch," responded Hermione from her place at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Quidditch?"

"You fell, mate. One minute you were flying around fine and the next Hermione was screaming and you were tumbling through the air. Malfoy caught you before you hit the ground."

All three of her friends were peering at her with concern. Ron and Draco had each taken a chair on the side of her bed. Harry, being out of her right state of mind, could only think of how strange it was that Ron and Draco were sharing space in the same room willingly and not at each other's throats.

"I don't- I don't remember," said Harry and she felt as though there was something more important than a game of Quidditch that had slipped from her mind.

"Yes, well, I do believe I have a theory on that." Madam Pomfrey was looming over Harry now and looking as though she was going to give quite the scolding. "Miss Granger here has informed me that you have had a sever lack of sleep for _months."_

Harry glanced at Hermione who, for her part, did her best to look ashamed.

"I do believe that you got disoriented being at such a great distance off the ground. Honestly Potter I am shocked that you have gone this long without collapsing. You should have seen a Healer or come to me once you got back to Hogwarts if you were having these issues."

"I just- I was just having a hard time with the fact that I'm not... _okay."_

The words were hard for Harry to say aloud but Madam Pomfrey's expression immediately softened at them.

"It is perfectly fine not not be okay, Miss Potter. I dare say with everything you have been through I'm surprised you're not a little more worse for wear. _Now,"_ said Pomfrey seemingly switching gears, "I'm going to get you some dreamless sleep potion right away. You lot tell your friend goodnight. I don't want you keeping her up more than she already has been. We will see about discharging you tomorrow morning, Miss Potter. But once you are discharged I want you to come back to see me once a week so that I can keep tabs on you."

Madam Pomfrey waited a moment before setting off, seemingly waiting for a retort from Harry, but she was much too tired to grumble. Once the matron was out of earshot her friends rounded on her.

"Why didn't you tell me you haven't gotten any sleep in months!"

"Honestly Potter. If you weren't doing such a bang up job of trying to kill yourself, I'd do it for you!"

Draco and Ron had spoken at the same time causing them to share a mortified look between the two of them.

"I didn't mean to purposefully keep something from you, Ron."

"We've always told each other everything," said Ron frowning.

_Not everything,_ thought Harry guilty.

"Harry's tired, Ron. We should let her rest," said Hermione coming to Harry's rescue.

Ron looked ready to argue but Hermione gave him a look that he must have decided wasn't worth testing. Draco reluctantly stood. He looked paler than normal and Harry thought his hair appeared as though it had been tugged on.

"I'd never thought I'd be in the hospital wing worried over _you,_ Potter."

"Thank you for saving me," said Harry softly. "I'd never thought I would be saying _that_ but here it's happened twice now."

Hermione, Ron, and Draco were nearly out the door when Hermione doubled back claiming to have forgotten something and telling the boys to go on.

" _Harry,"_ she whispered urgently. "George! What are you going to do about George. It's already getting late."

Harry groaned.

"I don't know! Hermione, we _kissed_ last night. And this morning! He's going to think I freaked out and didn't show up because of it."

Hermione frowned and then opened her mouth to speak but before she could get the words out Madam Pomfrey came bustling in the room carrying a potion in her hands.

"Miss Granger, _out!_ I assure you Miss Potter is in good care now. You will see her in the morning."

Hermione turned to go and paused once at the door to share a worried look with Harry. Harry, feeling defeated, shrugged her shoulders at her friend. The last thing Harry thought, after drinking her potion and feeling the drowsiness overtaking her, was that she wished she had told Hermione about the parchment that George had given her.

* * *

Harry was certain she hadn't been out long when she felt something tickling at her feet. Still in a state of grogginess, she thought perhaps it was the blankets brushing against her feet in such a way that it was causing them itch and so she kicked them out a bit. Her foot came in contact with something hard, however.

"Come now, Harry. It's rude to kick your boyfriend. Hasn't anyone ever taught you that?"

Harry shot up at once which caused her head to throb. Her body, now able to enter a state of comfortable sleep, wasn't reacting well to her waking from it. Though she was weary, she was alert enough to see that George Weasley was indeed sitting at the foot of her bed.

"What are you going here?" she whispered accusingly at him in fear that Pomfrey would catch the pair of them and escort George out of the castle.

"Not happy to see me?"

"Of course I am. Keep your voice down. How are you here? I don't understand!"

"Hermione," said George grinning. "She snuck me in."

" _Hermione did?"_

"Yeah. I had written you on our parchment and she found it apparently and let me know what was going on. I walked here from Hogsmeade and she met me with the invisibility cloak."

Harry noticed for the first time that he was clutching her father's old cloak in his hand. She felt a wave of affection flow over her for Hermione. She would have to repay her friend somehow.

"I can't believe you're here."

"I can't believe you've put yourself in the hospital wing," said George looking serious. "Why didn't you tell me you haven't been getting any sleep?"

"I did!"

"No, you told me that you couldn't sleep at night. I thought you were napping during the day or before we met up. I didn't know you weren't sleeping at all! And then I find out that you've nearly killed yourself falling off your broom because of it."

"Draco caught me before I hit the ground," said Harry weakly. She wished she hadn't though once she caught sight of George's face.

"He's Draco now is he?"

Harry rarely cried but she was so exhausted from the days events that she felt tears prickling at her eyes and threatening to spill. She bit her lip and willed herself to not break down in front of him. The last thing she wanted to do right now was fight with George. She had been so worried about not seeing him and now that he was here they were on the verge of an argument.

"Oh come now, Potter. Don't cry," said George who had moved to sit beside her now in the bed. His hand reaching out to cup her face. "Bloody hell, now I feel like an arse."

Harry laughed lightly at this and a few tears fell down her cheek where George's thumb brushed them away.

"You called yourself my boyfriend," sniffled Harry.

"I did," said George still stroking her cheek.

"I never said you were my boyfriend," said Harry but her tone was teasing.

"Well I never formerly asked now did I?"

His face was so close to hers now that she could count the freckles spread across his features if she wanted. His hand had moved from her cheek and snaked it's way back into her hair giving it a light tug at the nape of her neck.

"Are you going to ask me now?"

"No," said George inching closer towards her so that their noses were nearly touching. "I want to make a show of it. A spectacle."

Harry snorted. If she turned her head at just the right angle their lips would meet. The thought of it was causing her head to swim.

"I don't know if I can go around kissing someone who isn't my boyfriend," she said instead.

"I'll make an honest woman of you soon enough. Don't you worry," said George grinning. "I reckon we can spend a little bit of time together tonight and you can still get some good rest."

Harry bit her lip once more but this time she was fighting a smile.

"Your bottom lip is swollen," said George eyeing it appreciatively. "Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Good."

And then he closed the space between them and swallowed the gasp of shock that Harry emitted even though she thought she was prepared for the contact. His teeth made quick work of grabbing her bottom lip and sucking and Harry felt herself slip down into her bed so that she was laying on her back. His lips moved to her neck where he kissed, sucked, and nipped until she was practically mewing from the contact. She vaguely thought to herself that he knew exactly what to do with his teeth as much as his lips as he bit at the base of her neck causing a groan to escape her lips and her back to arch. His lips moved back to hers and she felt his signature grin against her mouth. They kissed until her lips were numb. Until she was certain he had left a marking or two on her neck. And until she was certain she could fight the dreamless sleep potion no longer.

"I'll stay with you under the cloak tonight and I'll leave early enough where Poppy won't catch me," said George and his voice was that last thing she registered before closing her eyes.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter has been fueled by guilt. I had been halfway done with it for a while but decided to sit down tonight and get the rest of it out. I'm so sorry for the long wait!
> 
> There are about 3-4 chapters left on this story. I do plan on finishing it. However, if you follow me on tumblr or have seen my profile on here something has come up in my personal life that is taking up a lot of my time right now so I won't be able to update as quickly as I used to.
> 
> A few things about this chapter:
> 
> 1\. Things between Harry and George are heating up but I want to clarify that right now Harry is no where near ready to take their relationship to the next level sexually.
> 
> 2\. The topic of Harry's happiness is talked about in this chapter. I just want to make clear that, while George can contribute to that happiness, she is not searching for fulfillment through a boy/relationship.
> 
> 3\. Harry does not remember the dream with Fred in it yet. That will come into play later.
> 
> Anyway, I will let you know as soon as I have an estimated time frame for the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy and please review!

 

**Chapter Nine**

"So, if I am hearing correctly Miss Potter and kindly correct me if I am wrong, you have decided to give up your previous ambition of being an Auror."

Harry squirmed from her place across from the Headmistress. A few weeks had passed since the Quidditch incident and McGonagall had required her to report to her once a week in her office so that her mental state could be scrutinized. This week's session brought about the issue of career advice to which Harry reluctantly admitted that she no longer felt called to her previously desired profession.

"Yes," said Harry trying to appear confident but even to her own ears her tone sounded questioning and unsure of herself.

"Even after I went toe to toe with Professor Umbridge ensuring I would do everything in my power to make sure you would have such a career."

"I just- I'm just _tired_ of it, Professor. It seemed like a viable option in the past when my only choice seemed to be nothing but fighting dark wizards. But now- now that Voldemort is gone and I'm…"

"You're what, Miss Potter?"

" _Free,"_ said Harry, the word coming to her before she could process that it was indeed what she felt. The word itself coming out in a breath that caused her to feel as though a weight had been lifted off of her. "For the first time in my life, Professor, I'm free. I'm free to do as I choose, to live a normal life, to _not_ fight dark wizards for a change. Free to be... _happy._ "

McGonagall was silent for a moment as leaned back in her chair and peered at Harry from behind her glasses. The moment was eerily reminiscent of Dumbledore and Harry felt a pang in her chest at the thought. Harry glanced down at her hands which were clasped together tightly in her lap.

"I don't know if I ever told you this Harry, but I visited you at the St. Mungo's the day after you were born," McGonagall started slowly standing to her feet. She crossed the room and though she was facing the portraits of all the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses', the hand that she placed on Harry's shoulder made her aware that her words were meant directly for Harry. "Your mother and father were so proud. I thought to myself that there was not a better home for a child to grow up in. You were to be so loved."

"Really?"

Harry felt a wave of affection overflow for the Headmistress. She knew only what people had told her of her previous life. Where she had parents and a family who loved her. It had not occurred to her that she must have had visitors when she was born. People that had _wanted_ to come see her.

"Indeed. But as they say the dragons come at night and when they did- well, the events that took place after and the decisions that were made for you. I can't say that I agree with them. Even though they were made in your best interest."

Harry said nothing and instead kept her gaze downwards.

"The day after the attack at Godric's Hollow I trailed your aunt and uncle, as my animagus form of course, and I was distraught over what I saw. They were _boring._ Not at all the type of family I had expected you to grow up with, but Albus insisted that their home would be the safest for you. Years went by and you arrived at Hogwarts. I could tell right away that you were not cared for in the way you ought to have been. Too skinny, kept in the dark about what you were, lacking of affection."

They were silent for a moment and Harry turned her head slightly to see all of the portraits staring back at her. However, the one she was both searching for and afraid to find was being blocked by McGonagall.

"But what I was concerned for the most," continued McGonagall, "was your lack of _happiness._ At least outside of what these castle walls had to offer. You have been so brave, Miss Potter. You have fought so many times not only for your own life but for the lives of others. I think that perhaps you are right."

"Professor?"

"Happiness is a wonderful goal for you to have. It can take you far. And after everything you've had to endure I dare say you deserve to be happy. So go and be nothing less than happy."

"Thank you, Professor."

McGonagall nodded as Harry stood and Harry was startled to see tears in her Professor's eyes.

"But Professor," said Harry suddenly frozen from where she stood. She had assumed that it would be a fight to get McGonagall to see things from her perspective at all that she had not foreseen what to do had things actually gone her way. "Where do I- how do I-that is…"

"How do you find the thing that makes you happy?"

"Well, yes."

"I cannot answer that for you, Miss Potter. All I can tell you is you have time and to take it. Explore the world. Explore your _place_ in the world. Take some time to find out who you are apart from the Chosen One. I believe once you figure that out you will have your answer."

McGonagall smiled but this time the smile went past Harry and Harry knew as she turned around to leave who she would see. There Dumbledore stood, tears in his eyes similar to the ones that had been in McGonagall's earlier, and Harry felt her chest tighten. He was smiling but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes and Harry could see the guilt displayed across his features. Harry had once found herself at odds with Dumbledore back when Ron, Hermione, and she were hunting Horcruxes. It was a place she didn't think she would ever be and a place she didn't care much for returning to. But she had long come to terms with that. She understood now why Dumbledore had chosen the path for her that he did. But she also understood that it was time for her to choose her own path forward.

"You know," said Harry swinging her back over her shoulder. "I've always been called 'Dumbledore's girl.' 'Dumbledore's girl through and through' they said. I don't think wherever I go next will take that away from me. I was proud to be Dumbledore's girl and I still am."

Harry nodded to both her previous Headmaster and her current Headmistresses before heading out the door. She didn't know where her newfound freedom would take her in the future. But she did know where it would lead to tonight after dinner.

* * *

Who was she outside of being the Chosen One?

That thought had been bothering her since she left McGonagall's study. Who was she? She was Harry. That was a start.

_Harry, Harry, Harry._

Just Harry.

Or at least she felt like just Harry from her current position of lying directly underneath one George Weasley as his lips continued their assault. Her head was swimming and the fact that George was panting out " _Harry"_ every few seconds was doing nothing to help her out of the fog. His hands were skilled as they roamed her body and Harry felt a hand creeping up her leg and brushing her skirt upwards. She squeaked into the kiss which caused George's lips to grin against hers as his hand traveled up more and grazed her bum. She instinctively gripped his biceps firmly and Harry thought fleetingly that Quidditch had indeed been kind to him. This thought was chased from her head quickly though as his fingers danced dangerously against her panty line and Harry forced herself back into the reality of the moment.

"Okay wait a moment," said Harry breathlessly as she pushed George off of her.

George groaned loudly as he pushed himself into a sitting position and ran a hand through his hair which, thanks to Harry, was already in quite the state. Harry had come over to George's flat right after dinner and had opted out of changing out of her school robes. She had simply wanted to save time and didn't take into consideration George's reaction. Harry thought the moment that George opened the door to his flat and stared at her wide eyed before grabbing her into a kiss would forever be etched into her memory.

"I'm sorry. I know I probably took it too far. It's just that uniform makes me weak."

"You went to school with me for years and never lost control like that," said Harry though she was grinning. "How in the world did you manage to get the first two buttons of my shirt undone without me noticing?"

"Great skill," said George whose gaze was distracted by Harry's hands fumbling attempt to button her shirt back up. "I wasn't allowed to touch you before. Not that I didn't think about it. Especially between your fourth and fifth year when you gained a pair of legs."

Harry rolled her eyes and stood to straighten her uniform back out.

"You shouldn't be allowed to touch me _now._ You haven't officially asked me to be your girlfriend you know."

George stood and grinned. Harry had grown even more fond of the way she had to look up at him.

"So you're saying," said George, his tone husky as he leaned his head down towards Harry. "If I ask you to be my girlfriend officially you'll allow even more touching privileges?"

_Maybe,_ Harry's mind betrayed her.

" _No."_

George's grin widened as he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. Harry was ashamed at the way she trembled under his touch. She had never felt this way when a boy touched her. As though she were set aflame.

"I'm just _saying,"_ started Harry willing her mind back, "that you shouldn't get boyfriend privileges at all if you aren't my actual boyfriend yet."

George threw his head back in laughter. Harry couldn't help but smile too. She had noticed more and more of the old George returning as their time together grew. There were far fewer sad silences where Harry was certain that he was thinking of his brother and George had even managed to bring Fred up in conversation a time or two without his tone having a hint of sadness behind it. Though there would always be a void where Fred used to be for George, Harry thought that it was getting easier on him to remember the happier moments with his brother without falling into despair.

"Don't you worry," George's voice broke Harry from her thoughts. "I'm going to ask you. I'm planning something."

Harry smiled and leaned her cheek into George's hand more.

"Are fireworks involved?"

"I can't tell you that. It's a secret."

"It's not something dangerous or that would embarrass me is it?"

"Hopefully not," said George leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I have Lee helping me so it doesn't get too out of control."

" _Lee knows?"_

"Hermione knows," said George arching an eyebrow.

"Hermione _figured it out._ You would have had to actually tell Lee. It's not like he would have put the pieces together. He doesn't see us."

"Lee has known that I've liked you since we were at Hogwarts. Is there something wrong with telling Lee?"

"No," said Harry glancing at the wall nervously. "It's just...I haven't told Ron yet. I don't know _how_ to tell Ron. He's my best friend in the world and I'm keeping something major from him. I feel bad that Lee and Hermione know and he doesn't."

"We can figure out a way to tell him together if you'd like. After everything is official."

"Maybe," said Harry biting her lip. George groaned loudly which caused Harry to start. "What?"

"It's just this not being officially your boyfriend thing and having my 'touching privileges' revoked is shite. Especially when you're doing that lip biting thing that drives me wild."

"Well," said Harry trailing her hands slowly upwards on his chest. "Maybe tonight I can make an exception."

"Yeah?" grinned George and Harry felt his fingertips brush against her legs.

"Yeah," Harry said as her eyes fluttered shut. "Just for tonight though. And no secretly unbuttoning my shirt this time."

George's only response was a crushing kiss as he bent down to grab her legs and lift her up. Harry's legs instinctively wrapped themselves around George's waist and a few heated seconds later her back hit the mattress of his bed.

* * *

A few hours later as Harry wearily climbed into her own bed in her shared dorm with Hermione did she allow herself to drift back to the conversation she had with McGonagall earlier that day. It seemed like ages ago. It seemed impossible to her that it had taken place mere hours ago.

" _...go and be nothing less than happy."_

McGonagall's words played through her head. She had been happy tonight. She had been happy every night that she had spent with George so far. And she knew as George kissed her tonight why she had been hesitant to call Hogwarts her home once more before returning for the school year. It was because her home had changed. Her home had shifted into a person. It had turned into someone with a goofy grin and one missing ear and someone who saw her as _Harry, Harry, Harry._ Just Harry. Her soul had know subconsciously before the rest of her did. And Harry knew now. She knew that you could be homesick for a person as she thought of the way George kissed her tonight. And the night before that. And the previous night. And how she hoped her would kiss her tomorrow. She knew George was only the beginning to finding her happiness and her place in the world but she was certain that he was her companion for this journey.

And so Harry drifted to sleep with George the last thought in her head before her dreams took over and she heard the sound of someone calling out to her

' _Harry, Harry, Harry…'_


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am so, so sorry about the lack of updates. Around the last time i updated this story I found out I was pregnant with my second child. The pregnancy took a lot out of me and I didn't feel like myself. Plus i have a threenager on my hands as well. But thankfully the baby is here now and almost two months old and I am feeling much more like myself. I sat down and outlined the rest of this story. After this chapter, there are give more plus an epilogue. So just so you know, I DO plan on finishing this story but I've got two kids now who seem to be on different schedules that I have to work around. I know it's so annoying when I don't update quickly but please be patient with me! This story will get finished!**

Chapter Ten

"You really don't have to do this."

"You're living off noodles and a dwindling supply from Honeydukes. I think I do."

During one of their sessions of truth at George's apartment Harry had made the discovery that George's pantry was practically empty. He apparently had been living off the bare contents in his home, take out, and Firewhiskey for the past several months. Harry was sure that grocery shopping was crossing over into girlfriend territory and they hadn't defined their relationship just yet. But she couldn't let the boy starve. And he had done so much to help her own mental state lately that she figured this would be some repayment. And so she found herself in a nearby muggle town, pushing a grocery cart on a chilly Saturday afternoon picking out groceries with her nonboyfriend.

"I've been perfectly fine living off scraps. I've never looked more fit."

Harry rolled her eyes but smirked.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to have some actual food in your flat," said Harry placing a carton of eggs in the cart after inspecting them.

"So you agree I'm fit?"

"I never said that."

Harry was starting to learn that paying George a compliment was dangerous territory. It always went straight to his head. She tried to save it for their  _private_ time in his bedroom. If he got too carried away it was easy to silence him with her methods of persuasion. More and more their games of truth and the bike lessons were getting shorter in length so that they could get  _acquainted_ with one another. Not that Harry minded. Their relationship still hadn't progressed past snogging. Harry simply wasn't ready and, even though George seemed to be, he was respectful of her choice. However, it was getting harder and harder to  _not_ cross that line. Her whole body seemed to hum whenever she was near him with or without the physical intimacy. George was  _very_ fit. Not that she would ever tell him in this moment.

"Admit it," he said coming behind her and placing his hands overtop of hers. He began pushing the cart for them at such a quick pace that she had to double her strides to keep up with him. "Tell me how attracted you are to me. I'm still in my work clothes too. We both know you can't resist me dressed up."

"You  _slept_ in your work clothes."

"You know you like it when I look disheveled. It's like I have sex hair. I combined your two favorite looks."

Harry smiled to herself, secretly glad that George couldn't see her cracking.

"You never tell a fit bloke he looks fit. It makes you look like an idiot."

"Well, I'm already doubting your mental state so you can go ahead and tell me."

Harry couldn't help but laugh outright. His goofy personality was beginning to resurface as they spent more time together. There were still times though that George would get uncharacteristically quiet and stare seemingly into nothing. Perhaps there was nothing wrong with caving just this one time if it kept George's spirits up just a bit longer, she thought.

"Yes," she said stopping so abruptly that George crashed into her before turning around to face him and grabbing him by his tie. "I think you're very fit."

And before George could voice his smart retort that Harry could see forming, she pulled him in for a kiss by the tie.

"Now, go grab some bacon."

George leaned down to kiss the scar on her forehead before heading towards the back of the store. Harry sighed watching him go. There were certain small signature things that George did that made her go crazy and she wasn't quite sure why. He had taken to kissing her scar lightly for one and each time he did she'd close her eyes without thinking. He also had a tendency to grab her by the waist. Whether it was pulling her into him from behind or wrapping his arm around her waist and stroking her side lightly, Harry always felt the most peculiar pull in her stomach whenever he did so. Everything felt so  _normal_ and while it was refreshing she also felt certain that something was around the corner to ruin it.

"Don't be stupid," Harry said aloud shaking her head as she began to push the cart once more.

Wasn't this what she wanted? Normalcy?

Of course it was.

So why was she having such a hard time accepting it?

_It's because you've never had it and you don't know what to do with it,_ Hermione had told her when Harry had expressed her concern.  _It's about time you've had a_ normal  _chapter in your life._

Harry was startled from her thoughts as she was grabbed by the waist from behind. George had returned and flung the bacon into the cart. Harry winced as it barely missed the eggs.

"So," said George squeezing her hip. "What's your favorite part of my fit body?"

Harry rolled her eyes but smiled good naturedly. Perhaps a little bit of normalcy was overdue for her.

Or as normal as a witch with a secret nonboyfriend could have.

* * *

"No."

"Harry,  _please."_

"Absolutely not."

"The ball is in  _two weeks_. You need a dress!"

Harry was in a foul mood. She had been woken up by Lavender Brown pestering her about a ball she had completely forgotten about. She never really had any intention of going in the first place. Horrible flashbacks of the Yule Ball in her fourth year played through her head at the mere thought of attending. Dean Thomas had asked her and while he was a good date, Harry couldn't say the same for herself. She was gangly and awkward and didn't understand how she was supposed to move gracefully around the dance floor as a girl entering her teenage years. She had stepped on poor Dean's feet throughout the night and blushingly apologized each and every time. He really had been a good sport for in the end he suggested the just sway in place and Harry, mortified about the whole experience, had laid her head on his shoulder to hide her scarlett face. Sadly, she thought, this was probably the most romantic experience she had prior to George. After that Harry had decided to swear off balls and dancing all together.

"I'm not going. Besides I don't have a date."

"I don't have a date either but I still think it will be fun!"

" _You_ don't have a date?"

Harry didn't mean to sound so blunt but Lavender wasn't the type of girl to not have a date to any type of event.

"Come on, Harry. Look at me! People aren't exactly lining up to ask me."

Harry winced feeling like a right arse. Lavender had suffered horrible scarring after taking on Greyback. And while she thought the wounds had done nothing to take away from Lavender's beauty and had in fact added to her newfound confidence, Harry assumed that the scars could be off putting to others.

"Fine, fine. But I swear to Merlin I'm not going to enjoy myself and I'm going to complain the whole time."

"Sounds like a date," said Lavender beaming.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Harry, Hogsmeade was home to a small dress boutique by the name of Madam Violet's. According to Lavender, they had recently opened shop and had an assortment of dress clothes from wizard gowns and robes to all sorts of muggle fashions.

"Sweet Merlin."

"I know! Isn't it amazing!"

Harry had never seen so many dresses. Lavender, apparently knowing her way around, had lead Harry to the back of the store where there were racks and racks of beautiful muggle dresses. Harry quickly became overwhelmed and watched in amazement as Lavender sorted through each rack with purpose.

"Lucky for you I already have a dress," said Lavender pulling several options out and throwing them at Harry. "So you have my full attention today."

Harry didn't feel so lucky. In fact, she felt suddenly ill peering down at the options Lavender had already picked out. They were not at all anything she would pick out for herself Harry thought as she examined them.

"Let's see," said Lavender completely unaware of Harry's growing panic. "The thing about you is you've got a nice shape so you're going to look good in almost anything."

"I've got a nice shape?"

"Oh yes. You're tall and slender. Your best features, and the ones we are going to want to work with, are your legs-"

"One of them is longer than the other-"

"Your eyes-"

"I don't understand how that is important-"

" _And_ your neck. You've got a  _great_ neck. Not many people think about the neck when picking out a dress but it's  _so_ important. Yours is long and elegant and-" Lavender trailed off suddenly, her eyes widening. "What's on your neck?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry but her hand automatically flew to the base of her neck where she was sure there was a love bite.

"Is that-  _have you got a hickey?"_

"No!"

"You do! I knew it! You've seemed so preoccupied this year and now I know why! There's a  _boy!"_

"There's no boy!"

Lavender paused for a moment to examine Harry and Harry felt herself fidget under her gaze. And then, taking Harry by complete surprise, Lavender merely shrugged and turned her attention back to the dresses.

"What do you think about sleeves?"

"Um," stuttered Harry. It wasn't like Lavender to give up on something like boy gossip so easily. It made her feel uneasy. "No?"

"No, I don't think so either. What about colors? How do you feel about purple?"

"It's okay I guess?"

"And navy? Navy is very slimming, not that you need it."

"Navy is fine."

"Yellow?"

"Yellow is horrid."

"My thoughts too. And what year is your boyfriend in?"

"He doesn't go to Hogwarts-  _shite!"_

" _Ah ha!"_ Lavender exclaimed turning wildly and pointing her finger at Harry. "Gotcha!"

"How on earth did you do that?"

"Who is he? Someone I know?"

Harry sighed and slumped down in a chair behind her. There was no point in trying to lie but Lavender had already figured out way too much. She was already worried about what Ron would think and if he found out Hermione  _and_ Lavender knew before him he would just be all the more furious with her.

"He's not  _exactly_ my boyfriend. At least not just yet."

"So you're talking, then?"

"Sort of. He's a few years older than us."

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you that. There are some people I need to tell and I want to make sure they hear it from me first. So please, not a word to anyone."

Lavender seemed to consider this for a moment before beaming at Harry.

"Okay Harry."

"Really? You're going to let it go just like that?"

Not that Harry was complaining, but Lavender was never one to let things like this slide.

"It's really none of my business," said Lavender shrugging. "Anyway, how about we try some of these dresses on, yeah?"

And before Harry could protest she was grabbed by the forearm and thrown into the nearest dressing room with a heap of dresses. Harry still had whiplash from Lavender nearly finding out about George and looking down at the pile of dresses did nothing to help her mood. There were so many bright colors that the sight gave Harry a headache. She began to sort through them to find something she could vaguely see herself wearing when she stopped at a particular garment. Lavender had said they would need to work with her eyes and now Harry knew why as she picked up the emerald green dress. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen and far more daring than anything she would ever pick out for herself. She ran her hand over the lacey material carefully. It was really too beautiful for someone like her, she thought. Still, no harm in trying it on even if she didn't show Lavender. She began to strip down and had gotten down to everything but her undergarments when she suddenly grew self conscious again. She looked at herself in the dressing room mirror. She was perhaps too thin, too gangly, and too pale for a dress like this.

But the thing making her the most timid about the dress was the new lightning bolt scar etched into chest. Harry traced the scar with her fingertips starting just below her collarbone, over her left breast, and down her torso. When she was hit with the final killing curse that had freed her from her horcrux Harry had been left with a permanent reminder, much larger than the one on her forehead. It was ugly and still very bright red. But it made her feel human. She hadn't told anyone about it. Truthfully, there was no reason for it to come up in conversation. But Harry knew, as she held the dress up to her body, that people would see if she wore this for part of the lacey material that covered the collarbone was see through.

"I liked that one too" a voice suddenly said from behind her causing Harry to shriek.

" _Lavender! Get out!"_

"It matches your eyes perfectly," said Lavender completely ignoring Harry's protests. "I was wondering what was taking so long."

"So you just- you just  _came in?"_

"I knocked but you didn't hear me. What's the big deal anyway? You don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"The dress is backless so if you want to try it on you're going to have to take your bra off to get the full effect," said Lavender jerking the dress out of Harry's hands to show her that, indeed, it was backless. "Hey, what's that?"

Lavender's eyes had wandered to Harry's scar but her eyes didn't betray any sort of disgust. In fact, she simply looked intrigued. Harry sighed and folded her arms over her chest.

"I got it when Voldemort hit me with the killing curse in the forest. It's ugly and it's part of the reason I'm hesitant about the dress. If I wear that people will be able to see it."

"I'm not seeing the big deal about that."

"What do you mean you don't…" Harry trailed off feeling horrible. She had completely forgotten about all of Lavender's scars. There was nothing Lavender could do to cover them all, even with the most modest of dresses.

Harry looked at Lavender sheepishly but Lavender simply smiled back at her.

"Everyone has scars, Harry. People can just see ours."

Harry said nothing for a moment before grabbing the dress back and turning her back towards Lavender.

"Help me into this," said Harry unhooking her bra and stepping into the dress. She felt Lavender's hands clasping the buttons around her neck.

" _Harry,"_  Lavender breathed still standing behind her.

"What? Did you snap a button off?"

"No you idiot. It's gorgeous. Come here and look at yourself!"

Harry was once again yanked by the hand and taken outside of her dressing room to the mirrors by the window. Lavender was right, Harry thought, on all accounts. The dress really flattered her best features. All of which she hadn't know about before today. Harry turned to take in the back. The lace plummeted down and showed off the curve of her back. Her hair was up in a tight bun that she had messily put together before leaving but by doing so it had allowed Harry to see that her neck really  _did_ look amazing in this dress. Lavender was right, people didn't give a neckline enough credit.

" _God_ ," said Lavender fluffing out the dress around Harry's knees. "You really do have amazing legs."

Lavender stood to smooth out the lace around Harry's collarbone and shoulders.

"There," she said giving Harry's shoulders a squeeze. "It's not so bad, is it? The scar definitely isn't that thing  _I_ notice right away. Oh! I saw a pair of heels up front that would just be amazing with this!"

And Lavender hurried off to the front before Harry could ask her  _what_ she noticed first about her in the dress. Harry fidgeted with her fingernails as she looked at herself once more. The dress  _was_ beautiful. But it was probably silly to pay so much for it when she didn't even have a date to the ball in the first place. But before Harry could talk herself out of the dress she was shaken from her thoughts by a tapping at the window next to her.

George Weasley was standing outside the window. He was clutching a bag from Honeydukes which, Harry assumed, was filled with treats for their game of truth tonight back at his flat. His eyes were wide as he looked her up and down and when he reached her eyes he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Harry shrugged embarrassed and mouthed the word  _ball_ to him. He took in her appearance for another moment before using his finger to motion for her to spin for him so he could get the full effect. Feeling silly, she did so and the material flared up around her knees. George ran a hand through his hair and looked as though he was suppressing a groan.

"These will complete the whole look," Lavender had appeared behind Harry.

Thankfully she was looking down at the shoes and took no notice of George who took this as his cue to leave after giving Harry a wink that caused her face to flush.

"Harry? Why are you looking out the window?"

"Hm? Oh, I thought it looked like it was going to rain for a moment."

"Huh," said Lavender cocking her head to the side. "That's funny. It's so sunny right now."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

_Harry…_

Harry was in the Forbidden Forest once more and someone was frantically calling out to her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew who the voice belonged to but was hesitant to find out for certain.

_Harry…_

This was too hard, too much. She didn't want to do this.  _Couldn't_ do this. She needed to leave. What the person was asking was impossible.

_Harry…_

She began to run but could make no sense of which direction she should go in. She wanted  _out._

_Harry…_

Suddenly Harry felt her foot snag against the root of a tree and the ground rose to meet her. She lifted her head slowly and peered around. Harry groaned, for she was in the very place she was trying to get away from.

The clearing was always the same. Dark, cold. Leaves scattered across the ground, drifting and gathering at the center where she knew she would find the thing she was trying to avoid.

Harry stood and walked to the center. She had no choice, she thought, as she began to claw at the dirt as she had done so many times before. She dug until her fingers, caked with soil, hit something hard. No matter how hard she tried to keep away from the forest she knew she would always be called back until she honored his request. And so, after taking a deep breath, Harry turned the stone one, two, three times.

"I've never taken you for a coward, Harry."

"I'm not a coward," muttered Harry looking up at Fred Weasley definitely.

Much like the clearing and the dream, Fred was always the same. Red hair, stupid grin, two ears, wearing the clothes he had died in. Ever persistent.

"No? Is that why I have to keep coming back here night after night? Begging you for the same thing."

"This is just a dream."

"Is it?"

"What you're asking is too hard."

"It isn't."

"I don't- I don't even know where the stone is anymore."

"You do. You have no trouble finding it every night."

" _That's because this is just a dream!"_

"It's not  _just a dream_  and you know it."

Harry bit her lip and looked away from him angrily.

"How do you know it's even going to help?" questioned Harry quitely. "What if…"

"What if what?"

"What if it just makes everything worse."

"I promise you it won't."

"You said everything was going to be okay. The first time you called to me, you  _told_ me so."

"And it will be. He just needs closure."

"Closure?"

Harry suddenly felt very weak and she sunk to the ground as her legs gave out from under her. She found it very hard to focus on Fred who had crouched down to peer at her with a concerned expression.

"You're waking up now," he said frowning. " _Please_ consider what I'm asking."

"What if I don't remember again?"

"You will."

* * *

"Harry! Wake  _up!"_

Harry's eyes shot open and it took her a moment to realize that she was been shaken by Hermione. She was sweating and out of breath as though she had been running. It took her a moment to catch her breath again and then the sudden crashing weight of why she had lost it in the first place came back to her.

_The dream, the stone, the forest._

_Fred._

She could see it all so vividly. Feel the coldness of the air, her feet felt as though they had been calloused by the thickness of the forest ground. Her hand felt the weight of the stone as though she had just been clutching it.

"Harry," said Hermione cautiously, "are you alright? You were tossing in your sleep and muttering to yourself."

Harry recognized that look in Hermione's eyes, but Harry had not seen it since Voldemort had last possessed her mind in her sleep.

"It's nothing like what you're thinking. I just had- a normal nightmare I suppose."

Hermione visibly relaxed.

"What was the dream about?"

"I don't remember," lied Harry. "What time is it?"

"It's just after 7:30 in the morning. Do you think you'll feel up to breakfast?"

"No. I have to meet Draco at nine. We are doing the last of our potions project before we have to turn it in and I haven't actually done my part of the essay," said Harry jumping up and pulling her school uniform on.

" _Harry!"_

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm going to head to the library now to try to catch up. Just be thankful you don't have me as your partner, mum."

Hermione snorted and shook her head.

"I'll sneak you some toast or something later."

"You're the love of my life, Hermione."

"Make sure you tell George that during your next truth game."

Hermione took her leave, waving at Harry as she shut the door. Harry waited a good ten minutes or so before following her. She wanted the sick feeling in her stomach to go away, but she also didn't want Hermione to see that she was going to opposite direction of the library.

She needed to talk to someone about her dream.

And she doubted Hermione would approve of her choice.

* * *

"Enter!"

The voice of Sybill Trelawney floated dreamly through the door Harry had just rapped at. Just the sound of it set Harry on edge and she was tempted to turn right back around and actually go do her portion of the essay she had been slacking off on.

_No,_ she thought to herself,  _you can't keep avoiding this._

Mustering some of her Gryffindor courage, Harry pushed the door open slowly. Harry had not stepped foot in the Divination classroom for some time but it looked just the same. The same round tables were crowded within, the lighting was very dim, and Harry thought the mixture of the heat and the smell of something like incense would suffocate her.

"Ahh, Miss Potter. Do come in. I saw that you would be coming by today."

"Then why didn't you open the door?" questioned Harry before she could stop herself.

"You were to make the choice to enter, and you have made the right one I see. Tell me, what brings you by today? Are you wishing to take the art of Divination next term?"

" _No,"_ said Harry far too quickly. "I wanted to talk to you actually about this...this dream I had. This dream I've  _been_ having I think."

Trelawney's features lit up at Harry's words and Harry wondered not for the first time if she had chosen the right person to come to.

"Sit down my dear," said Trelawney gesturing at the nearest table and Harry did as she was told. "What sort of dream have you been having? Has the grim returned to you? Have you seen your death once more?"

Harry restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Trelawney had not been  _wrong_ about predicting her death, but the old bat didn't need to know that. Harry quite enjoyed seeing her look disappointed at her existence whenever they crossed paths in the castle.

"No. It's nothing of that sort. I was wondering, Professor, if perhaps the dead can try to communicate with people through dreams? Or if, perhaps, it's just truly that. A dream I mean."

"There have been instances where an individual has received counsel from a person who has passed on through the state of dreaming, yes. May I ask what happens in this dream?"

"This person has been coming to me for some time now I think, but I've only just remembered it today. There have been times where I would almost recall it but today I woke up and it was so vivid. And this person- he has a request that he's adamant about but I am not sure I can fulfill it."

"If the person is coming to you, my dear, then you may be the only one who  _can_ do what he is asking for. His spirit may be unable to move on until you do so."

"But if that were the case, wouldn't he have just come back as a ghost? If he has unfinished business or is unable to move on fully?"

"Not always, no."

Harry bit her lip and peered down at her hands that were clasped tightly in her lap. She wasn't sure what she was hoping for by talking to Trelawney. Perhaps for her to tell Harry that she truly didn't have the sight and was simply dreaming. But Harry knew that she was overdue for something to go wrong this school year. She had been on borrowed time and it had finally caught up with her.

"But what if I'm not sure I can do what he's asking? I don't know where to find the- the  _thing_ he's asking me to find. And I'm almost afraid it could cause more harm to someone than good."

"You alone must make the choice to follow through on what the spirit is asking, my dear. But take warning that he may not fully move on until you do so."

"I just don't understand why he would come to  _me._ I'm not the person he wants closure from."

"You have always had a special connection with death, Miss Potter. You may not be the one who he needs closure from, but you may be the one who can provide it."

"Some may say I'm the Master of Death," Harry said offhandedly.

"It will catch up with you one of these days, my dear."

* * *

The Dungeons were cold as Harry walked towards the Potions classroom. It reminded Harry of the forest in her dreams and she suddenly felt more sick than she had before. She hadn't had much time to ponder over her conversation with Trelawney for when she left the tower she was already late for her meeting with Draco. She was still unsure of what to do, and if she even  _could_ do anything.

"Finally, Potter. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to do everything by myself," said Draco when Harry entered the classroom. He looked up from the cauldron where he had already started the preparations for the Amortentia and his eyes widened. "You look like hell."

" _Thanks."_

"I didn't mean it like that."

Harry plopped herself down in the chair next to where Draco was working and let her school bag hit the floor next to her. She was in no mood to be brewing a love potion today. What she really wanted was to retreat to her dorm and never come out again.

"It's just been a long night. I don't have my portion of the essay done yet. I'm sorry. You can yell at me if you want to, but I promise I will have it by tomorrow when we turn in our potion."

Draco peered down at Harry but didn't speak for a while. His eyes were softer than Harry had ever remembered seeing them and when he finally did speak there was the slightest tone of compassion in his voice.

"It's okay. I know you'll pull through. You always do."

"Thank you," Harry said looking up at him surprised. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Draco looked away. Harry was almost certain she saw the tinge of a blush across his cheeks but didn't think too much of it.

"Let's just focus on the potion right now. We need to make sure we get this absolutely right."

"Okay," said Harry standing. "Right, so let's get started shall we."

The pair worked together in companionable silence and Harry thought idly how insane this truly was. Before this year they had never been able to tolerate each other without some sort of shouting match or something exploding. But now they were able to work side by side and were taking silent cues from the other. She wished that Draco hadn't been such a berk (and perhaps that she hadn't been so prideful...but to a much lesser extent of course) and maybe they would have gotten along just fine. Maybe she wouldn't have been such rubbish at potions too if they had been able to work together like this in years past.

Harry was almost surprised when they were finished and the potion had the right pearl coloring and the steam was rising in spirals as it should. She didn't voice her surprise to Draco however afraid that his grace had expired.

"Well," said Harry pleased. The dream long forgotten for the time being. "It looks good, yeah?"

"It does. The real test is the smell though."

They both leaned in at the same time and inhaled. Some of the smells were familiar to Harry from the last time she had brewed the potion. There was the treacle tart, the wood from her broomstick. But there were other things that she couldn't quite place right away. Something sweet and yet almost deliciously bitter at the same time. Something that smelled strongly of rubber. And then something she was certain she had smelled perhaps at the Burrow before. Or that's what it reminded her of. It almost smelled like…

" _George."_

Harry was certain that Draco had not heard her for she had said his name so quietly and Draco was still hovering over the potion. His face was twisted in mad concentration.

"I don't smell anything. Did we mess it up?"

"You- you don't smell  _anything?"_

"No, nothing. Do you?"

But Harry didn't respond. This was all too much. The dream, the potion, the realization of what it meant that Draco didn't smell anything. The realization that she was in  _love._ The fumes from the potion were intoxicating and Harry was finding it very difficult to breathe.

"I- I have to go," she stuttered.

And she ran out the door leaving a very bewildered Draco Malfoy behind.

She had her own issues to deal with and didn't want to be around when Draco comprehended just  _why_ he thought he couldn't smell anything.

* * *

Harry ran back to her dorm as fast as her feet would carry her. She hoped that Hermione would be off with Ron somewhere so she could have some time alone to think. When she finally reached the 8th year dorms she skidded to a stop and clutched her side where a stitch had started to form. The portrait of Hamnet studied her curiously.

"Miss Potter. It seems you are always running to and from this place. Seems like it's finally caught up to you."

"Hamnet," said Harry her breath still labored. "Have you ever been in love?"

Harry was unsure what was going on with her today. She was talking to the strangest people about her issues. First Trelawney with her dream and now the portrait of Hamnet Shakespeare over the concept of being in love. Hamnet himself seemed shocked by her questioning but after a pause he spoke.

"Yes. When I attended Hogwarts I feel in love with a Slytherin girl."

"Weren't you in Hufflepuff, though?" asked Harry standing up straighter.

"What house you're in has nothing to do with who you choose to love."

"Do you think love is a choice then?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe that we have no control over who we fall in love with, but we may choose to act on that love."

"And did you? Choose to act on it, I mean."

"Yes," said Hamnet shaking his head. His eyes glazed over and Harry had a feeling he was a few hundred years away. "I decided to act on it. You see, things were not always easy on me. My father, when he found out what I was, could not handle it and when I attended Hogwarts he falsely claimed that I had died. It was easier on him to think of me as dead than what I really was."

"A wizard, you mean?"

"Yes, but choosing to love Agatha. That was easy. And it made life bearable. Things are easier in life, you see, when you're able to go through it in pairs. Not everyone gets such a fate."

Harry wanted to protest. She wanted to say that people you love, people that  _she_ had loved, had only gotten hurt or killed. That wouldn't choosing  _not_ to act on that love actually be easier. If it meant keeping them safe? But she decided against arguing with a portrait.

"King Lear," she said instead and the portrait swung open allowing Harry to retreat to her room.

* * *

Much later, when the clock struck midnight, Harry remained within the safety of her dorm. Refusing to come out and refusing to deal with everything from impossible dreams, to the reasoning behind Draco's scentless potion, and to red headed boys with one ear that made her feel better than flying. All because she was scared.

Perhaps Fred was right afterall.

Perhaps she was a coward.

**A/N: Everyone take a deep breath! It's going to be okay! I will go ahead and tell you right now there's not going to be a love triangle with Draco.**

**Next chapter- someone comes crashing through Harry's window and Ron finds out what's been going on.**

**Please don't forget to review! And follow me on tumblr if you'd like where you can ask questions or get updates on my stories! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gingersam1990**


	12. Chapter Twelve

** Chapter Twelve **

The sun rose the next day, but Harry had been up long before it. She could not will herself to sleep, just as she could not will herself to go to George’s flat last. He must have been worried sick over her, she thought glumily, but she wasn’t ready to face him just yet. 

She was hoping that things would look better by morning, but when dawn came she was still just as confused. You were supposed to want to be with someone  _ because  _ you loved them. Not want to run away for that reason. But the people Harry loved had suffered for it. 

“Harry?”

Harry turned her head towards Hermione who was just now stirring. 

“What are you doing back already?” asked Hermione, her voice thick with sleep.

“I never left.”

“What?”

“I didn’t go last night.”

_ “Why?” _

Hermione sat up, her hair bushy and wild from the previous nights sleep. Any other morning, Harry would have poked fun at her (even though she herself was never in a better state when she first woke up). But this was not any other morning. 

Harry sighed.

She could not lie to Hermione. 

“Draco and I did our potion yesterday, yeah?”

“I remember but what’s that got to do with it?”

“Hermione, it’s  _ Amortentia.” _

Harry watched as understanding spread across the other girl’s face. Logical as she was, Hermione had trouble in the mornings before she had a shower and put herself together. 

“Oh-  _ oh!” _

“Caught up, have you?.”

_ “Harry!” _

“I know.”

“But why would that stop you from going?”

Harry did not answer right away. She peered up at the ceiling trying to find the right way to explain it when it didn’t even make sense to her.

“Hermione,” she said finally, “when you discovered that you loved Ron...did-did it scare you?”

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Harry wouldn’t find out at that moment what she was going to say because there was a  _ crash _ as someone came flying in through their window, knocking over a shelf of books in the process. Both girls jumped out of bed, screaming. Hermione, either unable to find her wand or simply not thinking clearly, picked up her nearest book and chucked it at the intruder managing to hit him square in the head. 

_ “Fucking hell!  _ It’s me, it’s me!”

“ _ George?” _

Harry’s heart leapt into her throat as she took in the redheaded boy. With the realization hanging over head that she loved him, she was finding it impossible to get her composure together. Her breath seemed to have stopped, and she knew her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. For a moment, all Harry and George could do was stare at one another and then I knock on the shared bathroom door broke their gaze.

“Everything okay in there?” Lavender’s voice floated through and the doorknob jiggled.

Harry and Hermione shared a panicked look.

“Everything’s fine,” cried Hermione darting for the door to hold it shut. “We just saw-”

“A rat!” finished Harry for her. “We saw a rat! Best not come in. We know how much they terrify you.”

Harry heard Lavender make a strange strangled sound and took it as a sign of her retreating. The three waited a beat, holding their breaths to make sure before speaking again. 

 

“Merlin, Hermione. You have quite the arm there,” said George standing and rubbing his head.

“I’m sorry! I thought you were...well I’m not so sure  _ what  _ I thought you were!”

“That’s alright,” said George tossing the book back to Hermione who caught it clumsily. “I hope that’s not how you greet  _ every  _ boy that pops into your quarters.”

Hermione flushed and Harry had to suppress a snort. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked him her voice coming out as a whisper.

“You never came last night. Why didn’t you come?”

Harry didn’t speak. Couldn’t speak, her mouth was so dry. She glanced at Hermione who was staring at her with a anxious expression. Harry had wanted desperately to talk to Hermione before she saw George. Hermione was logical even if love wasn’t. But it appeared that she would not get the opportunity. 

“I’m going to get my clothes and dress in the bathroom. I’ll leave through Lavender and Parvati's room. I probably need to find Ron and stall him,” said Hermione moving around the room and awkwardly collecting her things. She gave Harry one last look before going to the loo and smiled halfheartedly.

It was just Harry and George now and Harry looked down at her feet. Any other time she would have been embarrassed about her attire which was made up of a nightshirt and shorts that barely peaked past the shirt. But instead she sunk to her bed, hands place on either side of her gripping the mattress.

“Harry?”

Harry didn’t turn to look at him, but she could sense the worry in George’s tone which would make all of this so much harder for her. 

“This place used to feel like home to me, you know. Hogwarts that is,” she spoke staring straight ahead and felt the bed sink lower as George sat next to her. “But lately, I feel like I’ve been running away from these castle grounds more than  _ towards  _ them.”

“Harry, what’s going on?”

“Do you remember when you came to save me the summer before my second year and my aunt and uncle had put bars on my window and locked me away?”

“Yes but I don’t understand-”

“I feel like that’s been my whole life,” continued Harry effectively cutting him off and still refusing to look at him. “Locked away and forced to stay in one place or another. Even at Hogwarts sometimes but then this year...all of that changed. I felt free for the first time in a long time to just be a normal teenager. A normal kid.”

“Harry, look at me,” said George cupping her chin with his fingers and forcing her to turn and meet his eyes. “There’s my girl.”

And Harry’s heart broke at those words, coming out like a muffled sob as tears she didn’t know where even there started to fall. 

“What’s all this about, love?” he asked wiping away her tears with his thumb. 

“I can’t keep seeing you. It’s not fair to you,” she said standing to get away from his touch which made her feel as though she were set on fire. 

“What are you going on about?”

His voice was becoming haggard as though the breath had been knocked from him. 

“Don’t you see? I’m  _ not  _ free. I never will be. I’m always going to be the Chosen One, The Girl Who Lived. I will always have these crushing expectations over me, and you- you don’t deserve that.”

“Do you even hear yourself? The war’s  _ over,  _ Harriet.”

“It’s not just about the war!” she screamed at him. “It’s about the fact that I will always be this girl no matter how hard I try to run from her. No matter how  _ different  _ you may make me feel. I’m still the same.”

“You’re not making any fucking sense,” he said angrily as stood to his feet and descended towards her. “Do you have any idea how worried I was about you last night? You’re constantly being kidnapped or worse!”

“Exactly!”

“No owl, no word from you at all. You wouldn’t even respond to the parchment. You could have been fucking dead for all I knew! ”

“I’m sorry. I should have at least let you know I was okay, but I just wasn’t sure how I was going to face you.”

“You should have come and talked to me about all of this. Instead you got yourself worked up into a right state over it.”

“If I had talked to you about it, you would have managed to talk me out of breaking this -whatever  _ this  _ is- off. And I need to do this. I  _ have  _ to do this.”

“You’re damn right I would have talked you out of it. And don’t play coy, you know exactly what this is between us.”

“Do I? Because we never defined anything!”

“You idiot,” he said stepping even closer to her so that she was forced to have her back against the wall. “You’re my girlfriend and you know it. I may not have gotten around to asking the way I wanted to, but we both know what this is.”

“I can’t be that,” said Harry shaking her head furiously. “I  _ can’t.” _

“And why the fuck not?”

“ _ Because  _ everyone I’ve ever cared about has had something happen to them. And  _ you…  _ I care about you so much. So much it hurts.”

“You don’t get the monopoly on feeling sad because you’ve lost people, Potter. I’ve lost someone too in case you’re forgetting.”

“Don’t you dare,” she said hitting in him the chest. He was much too close now and Harry could smell his cologne. “You  _ know  _ it kills me what happened to Fred. We’re all practically family. I’ve pretty much grown up with you lot.”

“Then you know we’ve got to stick together, you and me.”

“It would kill me if something were to happen to you because of me.”

“You idiot. That would never happen.”

Harry smiled sadly up at him  (he was really so tall and Harry had to crane her neck to look up at him squarely) and reached her hand up to brush over the hair that covered where his ear should of been.

“It already has.”

“I  _ chose  _ to go that night. To help protect you. Just like I’m  _ choosing  _ to be with you now in spite of whatever figurative danger is lurking about according to your delusions.”

Harry drew a shaky breath and looked downwards, unable to speak. She shut her eyes tight when she felt his fingers snake under her chin once more. 

“Look at me, Harriet.” 

His tone was huskier than Harry had ever heard it and, almost as if his words had been an enchantment, her eyes snapped open and she looked at him once more. 

“There’s my girl,” he said again and Harry felt the most peculiar plummet in her stomach. 

The whimper that escaped from her mouth seemed to be his undoing as he pressed his body against hers and kissed her fully. It was the most passionate kiss Harry had ever experienced and he was kissing her as though he were trying to take possession over her. Harry groaned into the kiss causing George’s own lips to curve into a smirk against hers. Against her better judgement, she gave in and her hands that were limp to her sides moved to wrap around his neck. 

“ _ There’s  _ my girl,” he said gruffly against her lips as she tilted her head to give him better access. “Too noble for her own good.”

She was losing and he knew it. There was nothing she could do to fight this. No argument that she could think of against it-

_ “What the bloody hell is going on?” _

Harry and George jumped aparted, startled by the new voice. A furious Ron Weasley stood in the doorway. Mouth agape, ears reddening. His eyes darted madly between the pair of them. Harry was certain she looked flushed.

“Listen Ron,” George said cautiously but Ron cut him off before he could finish.

“ _ Harry,  _ what’s going on?”

“Oh Ron,” Harry said distressed but she could not find the right words to follow.

“Hermione said you weren’t feeling well. She went on to the library after breakfast but I decided check on you. Clearly though you’re feeling fine enough to snog my brother.”

_ “Ron-” _

“I thought we told each other everything?” 

Ron looked at her as though he had been betrayed before turning on his heel and leaving. 

“Ron!” Harry cried after him but he was gone.

Harry had never felt more guilty in her life. Ron was her very best friend. The first friend she had ever made, and she had kept something big from him. 

“Harry,” George said from behind her resting a hand on her shoulder.

“He’s never going to forgive me.”

“Sure he will.”

She shook her head.

“I kept something massive from him.”

“Does he really need to know about every guy your snogging?”

“You’re his  _ brother,”  _ Harry said turning to face him. “You’re the  _ only  _ guy I’ve snogged, and you’re his  _ brother.” _

“He’ll come around. He just needs time.”

“I think you need to leave,” her tone was final and George shrunk back, fear evident in his eyes.

“Please don’t do this to me.  _ Please.” _

He reached for her causing Harry recoil.

“Go. Please,” she said her voice breaking. “Please just go. I can’t do this right now.”

“Is that really what you want me to do?”

_ “Yes,”  _ said Harry and she was surprised to hear how venomous her voice sounded. 

And without fighting her, without reaching out to her anymore, George turned on the spot and left back out the window where he came. Harry watched curiously and he hopped on a broom he must have carried with him. She didn’t even think to ask how he had gotten there. Once she was certain he was gone, Harry sunk to the floor and finally allowed herself to break down.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I promise I'm going to make everything better soon enough.**  


**Please review!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry and Ron had feuded few times during their time as friends, but when they did have a falling out it tended to be nasty. So Harry wasn't surprised when a week had gone by since Ron had discovered her and George and he  _still_ hadn't spoken to her. Although she had expected this, it did nothing to dull the pain for her. Hogwarts was a lonely place without one's best mate.

_Especially when your other best mate is dating the one that's mad at you,_ Harry thought glumily from her place under a tree on the castle grounds.

She wasn't sure what she could do to make things better between the pair of them. The only thing she  _could_ think of was to be honest with him from the beginning and it was much too late for that now.

The other thing eating her up was that she knew she had been a right bitch to George. She could never forgive herself for how cold she had been towards him when she told him to leave. She had been scared because she  _loved_ him. Why couldn't she just tell him that instead of blubbering on that night?

"Because telling someone you love them makes you look like an idiot," spat Harry throwing a rock she had been fiddling with.

"Come again?"

Harry looked up to see Luna and Ginny peering down at her and Harry wasn't sure how long they had been observing her.

"Hey," she greeted them as they sat on either side of her. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Looking for you," said Ginny. "I see you and Ron are having one of your platonic spats."

Harry snorted. "He tell you that?"

"No. Ron won't tell me what you guys are fighting about. He told me to fuck off when I asked him. I swear his language is getting worse. I jinxed him so whenever he tries to say fuck now he says fork instead."

Harry, having been so lonely and crabby for the past week, couldn't help the laughter that came bubbling out of her throat. And before she knew it, she was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face and the other girls had joined in.

"Thank you," said Harry wiping her tear streaked face once she regained composure. "You have no idea how badly I needed a laugh."

"No problem, mate."

"What is troubling you, Harry? If you don't mind me asking," asked Luna. She had situated herself behind Harry and was currently braiding her hair. Harry normally would have swatted any other person away for this, but Luna wasn't any other person and Harry felt herself becoming oddly tranquil as Luna combed her fingers through her long hair.

"Hmm," hummed Harry leaning back into Luna's touch. "I've been a bad friend to Ron."

" _You've_ been a bad friend to  _Ron?_ I don't believe that," said Ginny shaking her head. "Ron's lucky to have a mate like you. He's a motherforker if you ask me."

"Don't say that," Harry said though she giggled a little. "Ron is the best mate I've got. Hopefully he's still my mate after this."

"I find it hard to believe anything can put a permanent wedge between you two. You've been thick and thieves since you were kids, you and him," said Luna.

"He's the platonic love of my life."

"Then what gives?"

Harry turned to Ginny who had voiced the question. She would probably be furious with her too but Harry knew that lying about it would only cause deeper problems than she was already in.

_Best to come straight out with it, Potter._

"I've been kind of...dating  _George_ in secret since the start of the term."

Luna's hands stopped working for a brief moment and though Harry couldn't see the blonde's face, she was certain it mimicked the same shocked expression that Ginny was wearing.

" _What?"_

Harry sighed putting her head in her hands.

"It all happened so fast and sort of by accident. I should have told him but I just- I  _couldn't._ You know how he is. He once jinxed Seamus for serenading me in the common room. And this is his brother-  _your_ brother too- so I'm sure this is crossing some sort of line."

Ginny was silent for a moment and Harry wondered if perhaps she would storm off as well and go join Ron on his angry tirade against her, but when she spoke her voice was gentle.

"The thing is Harry, I'm not sure that it  _does_ cross some line."

Harry peered up at her from behind her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, yeah it's shocking that you've been dating George. But you're  _allowed_ to date him. And honestly, thinking about it, it makes sense. You and George that is."

"You think so?"

"You're both fairly similar. You were the only girl in school just about who didn't think his pranking was just a hobby. Plus he was mad about you for years."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope," said Ginny. "Remember when he lost his ear? He pretended to be passed out for longer than he actually was just so you'd stroke his head."

"I felt so guilty over that."

"And then when you were off finding horcruxes, he was desperate for any sort of update about you."

"I didn't know all that," said Harry quitely.

"Not to mention he was  _always_ staring at your legs," said Luna from behind her and Harry could hear the smile in her voice. "When we would have the DA meetings he just couldn't keep his eyes off of them."

" _Oh my god shut up!"_

The girls laughed and, though Harry was thoroughly embarrassed, she was in much higher spirits than she had been when she first came outside.

"Ron will forgive you, Harry," said Ginny patting her knee. "The thing you have to remember about Ron is that he's always been jealous when it comes to you."

"Me?"

"Mmhmm. You were his first real friend. And not only that but you were the  _chosen one_ and you chose him to be your best mate."

"I don't understand-"

"Ron has always had an inferiority complex. We have so many siblings that it's easy to become lost in the mix. But with you, I don't think he felt inferior all the time and that really helped his self esteem over the years. I just don't think he's ready to share you just yet."

"Share me?"

"See if you're dating George, than Ron feels as though he isn't your favorite Weasley anymore."

"That's stupid."

"That's Ron. He's an idiot. Just give him some space. He'll come to you when he's done pouting."

Harry thought this over. If all Ron truly needed was time to sulk than she could grant him that. But she would make sure than when he did come around he would know how important he was to her. Even if she had to throw a book at his head to get her point across.

"Done Harry," said Luna breaking Harry from her thoughts.

Luna reached into her bag and conjured a book into a mirror and handed it to the other girl. Harry studied Luna's handiwork appreciatively. She had done a milkmaid braid and Harry noticed her facial features were much more distinct with her hair up.

"It's lovely, Luna."

"You should keep it like that for the ball tonight," said Ginny pulling a stray strand out of Harry's face.

" _Shite_  that is tonight isn't it? I haven't even got a date and with Ron still mad at me it doesn't look like I will be a third wheel either."

"You can go with me if you'd like Harry. I don't have one either," said Luna.

"Maybe."

"Just don't give up on George," said Ginny bumping Harry with her shoulder and bringing them back to one of the problems at hand.

"I'm fairly sure I've already mucked it all up."

"That boy's crazy about you. All you have to do is bat your eyes at him and he's putty," said Ginny with a laugh. "Just don't tell mum yet. She'll have kittens."

* * *

Night had fallen on the castle grounds and once more Harry found the nights particularly hard to get through. Tonight though she was offered a distract in the form of a ball but she found herself unwilling to go. She stood in front of the mirror in her room and took her reflection in. The dress was gorgeous but she found no excitement in wearing it. Especially since the last time she had worn it George had been so captivated with it.

Harry sighed sadly. Who would ever notice if she didn't show up to the ball? Hermione had already headed to the Great Hall with Ron and Harry had told her that she was perfectly fine ("Go! Have a good time. Don't worry about me. I'll be dancing with other people's dates," she had told her).

What could she do though? Where would she go if she didn't attend the ball? She couldn't go to George's. She wasn't ready just yet. He must be furious with her she assumed. She hadn't heard from him in a week, neither one of them reaching out to the other. She didn't blame him though. She had broken his heart.

Harry crossed the room to look out the window and the sudden horrifying thought came to her. She knew where she had to go.

Though she had been trying to deny it for some time now.

Harry had been in The Forbidden Forest many times during her years at Hogwarts but the very last time she had stepped foot in it she had quite literally died. And that was all she could think about as she staggered her way through. She was dressed much too pretty for this but once her feet had started going towards the woods, she knew she couldn't turn back.

" _The forest hides many secrets,"_ Ronan had said a long time ago.

And Harry felt sick to her stomach as she was about to unearth a secret she had long since buried. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing. The stone had driven people mad in it's time. What if it did the same to George?

Fred hadn't visited her in over a week though. Harry knew that he couldn't come back and she was frightened if she didn't do what he was asking that he would never be able to move on. Fred had told her that she would know where to go but Harry wasn't certain which way was right. And furthermore she assumed that the stone would be buried into the ground, pressed deep by the hoof of a centaur. She always had to dig it up in her dreams. How was she ever going to find it?

Just as Harry was feeling completely hopeless though she felt her foot snag on a root and she tumbled down a hill. Her dress was torn during her fall and the scar that Voldemort had given her last was exposed through the ripped lace.

Harry groaned, rubbing her head, and looked about her. And then she gasped.

For she was in the very clearing that had been in her dreams.

She didn't remember dying here. Perhaps the stone had been tossed around a bit before it was buried?

Harry bit her lip and watched as the leaves, as they did in her dreams, collected at the center of the clearing. She stood, summoning whatever courage she had left, and walked over to where she knew she would find what she had come for. Clawing at the dirt, her fingers hit something solid within seconds and Harry held her breath as she unearthed it.

The Resurrection Stone.

* * *

Harry's feet, though sore from her adventure in the forest, did not fail her as she ran towards the castle and back to her dorm. She felt oddly relieved as she clutched the little stone which was now wrapped in a cloth she had brought along with her. She didn't know how she would even approach George about this but she could come up with a plan later. For now, she had the stone and that was enough to work with.

She had finally reached her dorm and was looking forward to plopping herself down on her bed but when she opened the door she knew her plans had changed. For Ron Weasley was sitting on her bed in his dress robes and Harry had never been so happy to see him helping himself to her candy in her whole life. Hermione, who was sitting at her desk studying her book, noticed Harry first.

"Harry!"

At Hermione's exclamation, Ron's head shot up and his eyes widened as he took in her appearance.

"What the fork happened to you? Where have you been?"

Harry let out a choked laugh and felt tears prickling at her eyes.

"I went for a walk in the forest," said Harry throwing herself on her bed next to Ron. "Well, more like a tumble."

Hermione had stood and crossed the room to bend in front of Harry. She fingered where the lacey material had been severed.

"Harry," she said softly. "You've ripped your dress. What is that?"

Harry knew what Hermione was referencing and sighed. She didn't want to keep anymore secrets from them. No matter how hard they were to talk about or ugly they may look.

"It's a scar. I got it from the last killing curse. It goes all the way down the left side of my chest, covering my heart."

" _Harry,_  why did you not tell us? How did I not notice it before?"

Harry shrugged.

"It's pretty easy to cover with clothing or my hair. I haven't really told anyone about it but I kind of like it. It's a reminder that I'm human."

"You're bonkers is what you are," said Ron shaking his head. "Listen Harry, we need to talk."

"Let me go first Ron-"

"No...I really-I  _really_ need to say this Harry."

Harry said nothing and nodded.

"You've been my best mate since we were eleven," continued Ron. "And I couldn't have asked for anyone better. But I don't think I've really been that good of a mate to you."

"Ron-"

"Let me finish...Don't get me wrong. I don't like the way I found out about you and George but I think maybe I overreacted."

" _Maybe?"_ Hermione snorted from her place on the floor across from them.

" _Anyway,_ like I was saying...we've always told each other everything. And when I came into the room and saw you guys. I felt so stupid and I don't like feeling that way."

"I'm so sorry."

"And I just didn't understand and I was so mad at you- at the  _both_ of you. And I wanted answers but I didn't feel like I could talk to you just yet. So I went to see George yesterday."

"You saw him?" Harry asked, her breath shaky. "How- how was he?"

"He's a right wreck again. He looked like he hadn't been getting any sleep and well- I don't think either one of us was really happy to see the other."

"What do you mean?"

Ron sighed and Harry saw his ears turn bright red.

"Well, I was mad at him for doing  _whatever_ he was doing to you and he was mad at me for stopping it. He said before I barged in that you were trying to break things off with him and spouting some nonsense."

"It  _wasn't nonsense!_ I was scared."

"But that before I came in he nearly had you talked out of it and then I ruined everything. And well- that set me off more and we kind of got into a fist fight."

" _What?"_

"Just be thankful they both forgot they were wizards and didn't use their wands," said Hermione and Harry was under the impression that she had already let into Ron about this. "Honestly, boys think that their fists will solve all their problems."

"Maybe they should have thrown books at each other instead, yeah?"

" _Shut up, Harry!"_

Ron looked between the two of them and raised an eyebrow but seemed to think better about asking what they were going on about.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry. "Is  _he_ okay? You're both quite strong."

"We're fine. Everything was mendable. And in the end I think it helped break the tension between us enough to talk. Which is why I think I've been a horrible mate to you."

"What do you-"

"Harry, he loves you. He  _told_ me that he loves you. And Hermione told me about your Amortentia so I  _know_ you love him as well. And I think I screwed it up for you by scaring you away from him with how I reacted."

"He told you that he loves me?" questioned Harry feeling as though she couldn't breath.

Ron nodded.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I feel like an arse."

"You didn't mess anything up," said Harry shaking her head. "I'm the one who did that all on my own. I didn't  _know_ that I loved him. Not until I made that damned potion and then when I figured it out it scared the shite out of me."

"Which reminds me," Hermione said her tone serious,"you asked me if I was scared when I found out I loved Ron, and I never got to answer you. But honestly I needed time to think about it and the answer is yes and no. Love is scary because there's no logical explanation for it and no proper way to plan for it. It can go either way. So that scares me of course. But a life without Ron scares me even more."

Ron and Hermione shared a tender look and Harry peered down at her hands that were still clinging tightly to the cloth that held the stone, cupping it from the view of anyone else.

"I think I mucked everything up too badly to fix it."

"You, Harriet Potter, unable to fix something?" teased Hermione.

"What are you going to do, Harry?" asked Ron frowning.

"I have no idea. I didn't know that I loved him. How could I  _not_ know something like that?"

"Well Harry, you are quite oblivious to most things."

"I swear to Merlin, Hermione. Keep being mean to me and I might just fall in love with you."

The trio broke out in a fit of laughter and Harry felt lighter than she had all week.

"I'm glad we're mates again," said Harry to Ron scooting over to lay her head on his shoulder and smiling as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Well get through this mate. Together. We always do."

**A/N: On the next chapter on AM - Christmas Holidays have come and the trio spend the first half at Hermione's before heading to The Burrow, Harry contemplates the stone more, George comes home for the first time since the war, and Harry has something important to tell George.**

**Please don't forget to leave a review! There are only two more chapters after this and then an epilogue. I enjoy this pairing so much and I'm considering doing a series of one shots about them ranging from canon material in the books, missing scenes, George's POV from certain scenes in this story, and then life after this story.**

**If that is something you think you'd be interested in and have a prompt for me don't be afraid to let me know! You can hit me up on here or on my tumblr.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Okay so the chapter with holidays at the Grangers and the Weasleys was supposed to be one long chapter, but I've found it flows better if I split them up. So this chapter is solely their time at Hermione's. This is the LAST chapter without George, thank god. I've missed him.**

**NEXT chapter will be at the Burrow and things are really going to heat up. If things go as planned, it will be up tomorrow. If not, within the next few days.**

**Also if you like the idea of a series of one shots with Harriet and George after this story ends and have a scene/prompt you would like me to work on, hit me up on here or my tumblr!**

**Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Winter holidays had officially come and the trio found themselves at the Grangers for the first time in all their years of attending Hogwarts. Hermione had insisted on having them over so her parents could get to know her friends a bit better. But Ron, who was meeting them for the first time since gaining the official title as  _boyfriend,_ was extremely nervous and had begged Harry to accompany them should the event come up that he do something stupid and he needed her help(" _Please_ , Harry," he had pleaded with her when the conversation came up. "It's inevitable that I'm going to do something foolish, and when I do I need you to  _promise_ me that you do something even stupider to make up for it."). And Harry had agreed, since what are best friends for if not to embarrass yourself for their benefit?

And so that was how Harry found herself hauled up in Hermione's room with a sprained ankle after cartwheeling straight into a shelf of books to save Ron after he let out a series of swears after dropping his trunk on his foot.

Ron had roared with laughter.

Hermione had immediately regretted inviting them to her home.

"You  _know_ you can't do a cartwheel, Harry! What is wrong with you?" chided Hermione as she wrapped her friends ankle.

"That's precisely why I did it, Hermione."

"Honestly, you guys. I invited you over so that my parents could get to know my friends-"

" _Boyfriend,"_  Ron interrupted smuggly.

"- _not_  so you two would destroy the house within the first twenty minutes of being here. Especially considering I wiped their memories of me to go off with you lot. This was important to me."

Ron and Harry exchanged a look. They hadn't realized the significance of this trip for her. Hermione had never invited them over before and perhaps Harry knew why now after the embarrassing display that had just happened. Mr. and Mrs. Granger didn't seem to mind (had even laughed) but Hermione did.

"Sorry Hermione."

"Yeah, love. We'll be on our best behavior from this point forward."

"We'll save our antics for the Burrow next week."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and Harry knew that she was trying not to laugh.

"I suppose that's a good compromise," she said standing. "Honestly Harry. You bang yourself up every year don't you? This year it's from learning to ride a bike and doing cartwheels right into things rather than battling Dark Lords and Death Eaters. I don't know if that makes it any better, though."

"You don't know how to ride a bike?" asked Ron whipping his head to look at her.

Harry shook her head.

"No, my aunt and uncle never taught me. George-," Harry paused for a moment finding it hard to say his name, "he was sort of teaching me and then well we kind of stopped those lessons for a while."

"Stopped? Were you that rubbish at it?"

"I mean I was fairly rubbish at it but we sort stopped because we got  _distracted_ by other things."

"What do you-oh... _ohhhh!_ Gross!"

"Thanks, Ron."

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't ride a bike, Harry? I could have taught you," said Ron and there was something in his tone that made Harry think perhaps Ginny was right. Ron was a tad bit jealous over sharing her.

Harry was about to tease him over such things when the sudden idea came to her.

"Hey, you know what? Maybe you still can. Hermione, do you have a bike?"

"My parents and I each have one. We tend to bike a lot during the summer. They're in the garage. Why though?"

"Come on," said Harry stumbling out of bed. "I have an idea."

"What are you on about, Harry?" asked Ron but he was grinning.

* * *

"I told you I was shite at this," said Harry from her place on the ground.

Hermione had gotten the bikes out and they had gone to a small park near her house. They had been attempting to teach Harry for over an hour now, but it seemed that she had forgotten everything that she had learned in her lessons with George. She had a hard time staying upright and then when she finally was able to manage that she had trouble stopping. This last time she had flown straight over the handlebars. Hermione and Ron were peering over her with matching concerned expressions.

"I thought you said George had been teaching you?" asked Ron leaning over his own handlebars.

" _He was._ This just doesn't come naturally to me. I swear it's like I'm worse than I was before though. I don't understand."

Hermione frowned at her as Harry stood up and attempted to get back on her bike.

"Maybe we should take a break, Harry."

" _No._ I have to get this. I  _have_ to."

"Harry-"

But Harry wasn't listening as she hopped back on her bike and barely peddled away from them before she felt the bike behind to tilt and she met the ground again.

" _Shite."_

"Harry, do you want to know what I think?" asked Hermione hopping off her bike and helping her friend up.

" _No."_

"I think," she continued ignoring the way Harry was scowling at her, "that you're so set on learning to do this because you think subconsciously that it will fix things with George."

"Don't be stupid, Hermione. That doesn't make any sense. What am I going to do? Ride up to his flat on my bike with a boombox and profess my love for him?"

"What's a boombox-"

"That's not what I mean, Harry. You think if you can learn to do this, it will make up for how you treated George in someway."

"John Hughes has no fucking clue-"

"Who is John Hughes-"

"An arse who has no concept of reality."

" _Harry!"_

Harry stopped her grumbling to look at Hermione who in turn looked quite cross with her.

"You're probably right, Hermione," said Harry sitting on the ground next to her bike and putting her head in her hands. "I just- I don't know what else to  _do._ I miss him so much and I feel like this is the only connection I have to him right now."

Harry felt Ron and Hermione drop to the ground next to her and leaned her weight onto Ron who had rested a hand on her leg.

"You're too upset to learn how to do this properly right now," said Hermione grabbing Harry's hand and squeezing it. "What you need to do is  _talk_ to George. That's the only way any of this is going to get better for you."

"He probably doesn't want to hear from me ever again."

"I doubt that, mate. He was a mess when I saw him at his flat that week."

Harry sighed feeling cornered.

"Can we- can we just sit here a little while longer? I think I've made my ankle worse."

"Oh, Harry."

* * *

A week had passed and Harry had made no progress in her biking adventures. In fact, she seemed to be getting worse with each day and since today was the last day they were spending at the Grangers, Harry had resigned to the fact that she just wasn't meant to learn how to ride a bike. The progress that she had made when George was giving her lessons must have been sheer dumb luck.

She had also resigned to the fact that Hermione was right, as she normally was.

She needed to talk to George to make things right.

To tell him that she loved him and was an idiot.

And so Harry had asked Ron if she could borrow Pig to mail George a letter for she was afraid he had burned the parchment he had gifted her. The only problem was that she was having trouble finding the right words to put in the letter when Pig was flying around excitedly and crashing into Hermione's makeshift solar system that she had in her room.

"Hermione's such a nerd," said Harry affectionately before throwing a pen at Pig effectively missing the little owl. "Settle down you feathery git! Merlin, I need to get my own owl."

A knock at the door caused Harry to cease her scolding of the bird. Hermione was standing at the door dressed as though she were about to go out for the day.

"My parents had to work today so Ron and I are going to the movies. Do you want to join us?"

"Why don't you guys go have some alone time? I need to finish up this letter anyway," said Harry smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Anyway, if you bring me it's likely that Ron and I will start some sort of commentary and you'll get cross with us again."

"I'm already concerned about what kind of experience this will be with how many questions he has about the theater," laughed Hermione. "How is the letter coming?"

"Not so great," muttered Harry. "I just don't know what to say."

"You'll figure it out, Harry," said Hermione sympathetically. "If you get bored after you post your letter, you can always walk into town. There are a few shops there."

"Alright."

"Just make sure you're back by seven. That's when we're heading to the Burrow."

Harry nodded and Hermione left. Harry turned back towards her letter. She really wasn't good at this type of thing. She had so much she wanted to tell him but she wanted to say it in person and so she settled for simply reaching out to him.

_George,_

_I'm sorry for how things ended. I can't even begin to tell you my reasoning for all of it nor how awful I feel. I was hoping, perhaps, that you'd be up for meeting me during the holidays? I'm going to be spending Christmas at the Burrow and would very much like to see you._

_I know you haven't been home since the war ended but please consider it._

_Harry_

She sent the letter off with Pig after having to nearly jinx him to get him to stay still long enough for her to tie it to his leg.

"Take this to him, yeah," she told the small owl. "Bite him if you have to until he opens it."

Harry watched out of Hermione's window until she could no longer see the little owl and then, deciding she didn't want to sit around and sulk any longer, decided to venture out.

* * *

The town was within walking distance from Hermione's house and though it was small it had a variety of shops for Harry to explore. She had managed to finish her Christmas shopping after finding Mr. Weasley a game of  _Monopoly_ that she was sure she was going to spend most of Christmas explaining and a nice set of baking pans for Mrs. Weasley.

She had been wandering about aimlessly trying  _not_ to think of George which she was failing miserably at. What if he didn't show? She wondered if perhaps it was wrong of her to ask him to return to the Burrow. Why would he come for her when he had such difficulty going home since the war had ended?

No matter how much she tried she couldn't shake the heartbroken feeling that had been following her around.

She was roused from her thoughts when she passed a hair salon where a woman was cutting the hair of a younger girl who was there with her mother. Without really knowing why, Harry entered the shop and then was completely unsure of what to do next.

"I can be with you in a moment if you're wanting to get a haircut," the salon lady told her with a smile. "Do you know what you'd like?"

Harry shook her head unable to find her voice.

"There are some magazines there if you'd like to look for something, but I'm sure we can come up with something that suits you."

Harry sat and grabbed the nearest magazine and began flipping through it. Her hair had been long as far back as she could remember. Before she came to Hogwarts, Petunia would make her wear it in a braid and Harry suspected all these years later it was because her mother's waves ran through her hair. It was so long now that the waves were weighed down, tangled within one another. She paused on a page that had caught her eye and ran a finger over the woman's hair, quizzically.

Perhaps it was time for a change.

"All done," said the hairdresser after the younger girl and her mother had left. "Find anything?"

Harry stood and took the picture over to the lady, still unable to find her voice.

" _That,"_ she said smiling, "is exactly what I had in mind. Come sit down."

Hair watched as the woman gathered her hair into a low ponytail and took a pair of scissors out of her apron.

"No turning back now, hun."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: So here it is.**

**I don't know if I should say you're welcome or shield your eyes.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"I just can't get over your hair, dear. It suits you perfectly!"

Harry had been anticipating Mrs. Weasley's reaction to her hair since she had chopped it off but she still found her cheeks glowing as she fawned over her. Her hair, which had been heavy with its sheer volume, was now lighter and thinned out, hanging just above her shoulders thanks to the expert skill of the hairdresser. The waves that had been weighed down now sprung free, twisting and turning to frame her face.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'm still getting used to it."

"You should keep it this way," continued Mrs. Weasley reaching up to brush a hand through Harry's hair. "You have the right neck for short hair. It makes it look so elegant."

"Molly, let the girl breathe. She just got in."

Mr. Weasley had entered the kitchen in the Burrow where they were all standing. Harry had always felt a wave of affection when she saw the older wizard and today was no different. Though she noticed that when he smiled at her, he had a similar smile to George and her heart broke a little bit more.

"You look beautiful, Harry," he said pulling her in for a light hug. Harry patted his back in thanks.

"'Lo Mr. Weasley."

"Harry, dear. What's wrong? You're looking awfully pale," Mrs. Weasley said placing a hand to Harry's cheek.

"Oh, probably just hungry I suppose," said Harry knowing this would distract Mrs. Weasley.

"Me too," said Ron picking a bit of stuffing out of a bowl and plopping it in his mouth.

" _Ronald,_ you help set the table," fussed Mrs. Weasley. "Harry darling, sit down and I'll make you a plate."

"But  _I'm_ hungry too," whined Ron.

Hermione giggled and handed him a stack of plates while she grabbed the silverware.

"Come on, Ron."

"I'm going to shave my hair off the next time I come home so I'll get special treatment," he grumbled but placed the plates down nonetheless. "Mum, how many are we having for dinner anyway?"

"Ginny and Charlie are upstairs. Charlie decided to come home for Christmas this year," Mrs. Weasley said excitedly.

"Everyone should be coming over Christmas morning for breakfast as well," said Mr. Weasley inspecting a copy of the Prophet. "It will be nice to have everyone home for Christmas."

"Well, almost everyone," said Mrs. Weasley and Harry was certain she was missing Fred and was as worried that George would not turn up as Harry was. "Harry dear, you can sleep in George's room tonight. I thought you might like your own space."

"Oh…"

"Hermione, Percy's room is open if you'd like to stay there," Mrs. Weasley said before Harry could object over staying in the boy's room. "I do believe we should have enough room for everyone this year. Where are Ginny and Charlie? I told them to come down ten minutes ago."

Mrs. Weasley bustled off to call the others down for dinner and Harry turned to Hermione and Ron who had taken their place next to her.

"I don't know if I should have come," said Harry lowering her voice so Mr. Weasley wouldn't hear. "I think this was a mistake."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron raising his eyebrows.

"What if George decides  _not_ to come  _because_ I'm here. What if I ruined things for your mum?"

"Don't talk like that, Harry," said Hermione.

"Yeah, you're mum's favorite kid. She would be devastated if you didn't come," said Ron grabbing a roll out of the bowl in front of him. "Plus, I think George will show."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Cause ee ooves ou," said Ron with a mouth full of bread.

" _Ronald,_ no one can understand you when you do that."

"He said it's because he loves me," said Harry but she was unable to raise her objections as the rest of the Weasley's had come down for dinner.

"Glad you lot have turned up," said Ginny sliding into a chair across from them. "Charlie's a bore."

"You're just sore 'cause I beat you in chess," said Charlie sitting next to Ginny and ruffling her hair. "Alright, Harry? I like your hair."

"Thanks," replied Harry running her fingers through her hair.

Charlie gave her a wink and Harry flushed. The second eldest of the Weasley siblings, Charlie was short and stocky. He was well toned which Harry assumed was from his years playing Quidditch and then working with dragons. Harry had always found him somewhat attractive and never really understood why he remained single. Perhaps out of preference, she thought. She couldn't imagine it was hard for him to find a date.

"Doesn't it suit her well?" Mrs. Weasley said taking her place next to her husband. "It makes her look more mature, don't you think Charlie?"

"Hmm, oh yeah," he said but Harry could see that he was clearly more interested in his pudding causing her to giggle.

"So, Harry," continued Mrs. Weasley though she was looking at Charlie as she spoke, "are you dating anyone right now?"

"Oh. No," said Harry her mouth feeling dry. "Not currently."

"Mum stop," said Ron forcefully catching onto what his mother was doing.

"Charlie's not seeing anyone either," said Mrs. Weasley ignoring Ron. "Are you Charlie?"

"Um, no. I suppose I'm not," said Charlie finally looking up from his pudding and raising his eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking-"

"Molly, I don't think-"

"-that maybe you should take Harry-"

"Mum don't-"

"-on a date. You're staying till New Years, I thought it would be nice."

" _Mum,"_ groaned Ginny. "Just  _stop."_

"Molly," said Mr. Weasley pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't think this is something you need to interfere in."

"What?" demanded Mrs. Weasley of the group, her voice growing shrill. "What's so wrong with them going on a date? Harry's a beautiful girl, Charlie is quite handsome. I don't see the harm-"

"For fucks sake...Harry can't go on a date with Charlie," said Ron banging his hands on the table," because Harry wants to be with George and George wants to be with Harry! But Harry's gone and messed it all up with her hero complex and now they're both miserable."

The room had grown silent after Ron's outburst and Harry felt her face heat up with embarrassment.

And then the sound of of a  _smack_  broke the awkward silence.

"Ron, you are  _completely tactless_ ," said Hermione hitting him repeatedly while he attempted to duck out of her aim.

"Christ woman-"

"This is exactly why Harry waited so long to tell you! I can't  _believe_ you!"

Harry looked down at her empty dinner plate too ashamed to look up at the rest of the Weasley's. Not only had Ron told her secret, but he had basically also told everyone that it was her fault that they were no longer together. Which it was, but Harry did not want Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to think poorly of her.

"Harry," whispered Mr.s Weasley. "Is that true, dear? Have you and George really been seeing one another?"

"We were," she replied, her voice shaky. "But we aren't anymore."

"Harry-" Ron started but Harry stood before he could finish.

"I think if it's okay with everyone, I'm just going to turn in for the night."

The room was silent when she left and Harry climbed the stairs slowly dreading the fact that she had to sleep in George's old bed. Of all places to retreat after being royally embarrassed, she had to go to her ex boyfriend's (was he  _really?)_ room. She took her time changing into her night clothes and when no longer had an excuse not to she finally crawled into his old bed. Harry rubbed her head into his pillow but she was surprised to find that it no longer held his scent.

And she didn't know if that made things worse or better for her.

She fell asleep before she could figure it out.

* * *

Harry was awoken the next morning by the sun shining through the window. She rolled over and groaned not wanting to get up and face the day. She was certain Mrs. Weasley must hate her for breaking her son's heart and she had no idea what Ron and Hermione had said in her absence. She wasn't ready to explain herself (for she knew that she couldn't), but knew no good would come of sulking about all day.

So after showering and changing into jeans and a jumper, Harry headed downstairs ready to get the worst over with. She could always return to Hogwarts if she needed that option and was prepared to do so. She had barely taken two steps when she heard footsteps clamoring behind her.

" _Harry,"_ said Ron and he was panting. "Harry, wait-"

"Listen Ron," said Harry still walking, "it's no big deal okay. I didn't tell you about George and then you told practically your whole family about us. Let's just call it even, yeah?"

"Okay but-"

"Sure your mom probably hates me now-"

"Harry wait, I need to tell you-"

"But I'm sure that we can-"

Harry stopped dead in her tracks for sitting at the breakfast table in the Weasley's kitchen mixed in with a sea of several other redheads was George Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was hovering over him and mothering him, fussing over the shaggy state of his hair, but Harry did not miss the way her eyes were glistening with happy tears. The sight of him caused Harry to stop breathing momentarily. He was just as handsome as ever, but Harry did not miss the bags under his eyes. Hearing her enter, he had turned to look at her and his eyes widened and Harry felt like hiding. He probably was regretting coming the moment he saw her. Maybe she had the right idea about spending the holidays at Hogwarts after all.

" _Harry,"_ said Mrs. Weasley grabbing her by the arm before she could turn and bolt and leading her to the chair directly next to George. "There you are, dear. I was worried about you. You hardly had any dinner last night and you left so suddenly."

Mrs. Weasley took a step back from the table and looked between Harry and George as though she were considering something. She smiled brightly after a moment and returned to making breakfast. Harry, sitting reluctantly next to George, kept her eyes straight ahead but could feel his gaze on her. Hermione, who was sitting across from them, gave her a sympathetic look.

"I was trying to tell you he came," whispered Ron sitting next to her.

"Yeah I get that now," she hissed back.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to have you home, George," said Mrs. Weasley plating some eggs. When he didn't respond she continued. "And Harry's looking well, don't you think? Have you noticed her hair?"

"Molly," chided Mr. Weasley looking exasperated but shook his head seemingly unable to find anything else to say.

Charlie and Ginny snorted with laughter.

Harry turned to look at George feeling increasingly awkward. He was looking directly at her and Harry found his expression unreadable.

"I- I can see your shoulders," he sputtered.

Harry suppressed a laugh and bit her lip to keep from smiling but after hearing a low groan next to her decided she had done the wrong thing. She had forgotten what her lip biting did to him. She racked her brain hopelessly for something to say to him. Anything to portray how sorry she felt, but Harry was never good at these types of things.

"I slept in your bed last night," said Harry quickly without thinking.

George blinked.

"Did you?"

He had the smallest tone of amusement in his voice, but Harry could have smacked herself.

_Real smooth, Potter._

Hermione dropped her head into her hands and this time Ginny and Charlie laughed outright, doubling over and clutching their stomachs. Harry sunk down lower into her seat, covering her eyes with her hand.  _This_ was not how she pictured reuniting with him.

* * *

The rest of the day did not get any less painful for, Harry. Mrs. Weasley kept finding ways to put her with George in any given situation. She had suggested that the pair of them clean up the mess from breakfast but everyone remained sitting lazily about so they had no time to talk and so all they could do was work awkwardly around one another in silence. Afterwards, Mrs. Weasley had suggested everyone help decorate the tree and requested that Harry and George retrieve the decorations from the attic. Harry had felt incredibly self conscious as she climbed the ladder with George following behind her.

"The box is over here," George had said once they were up in the attic and led her over to a far corner.

She thought about saying something in that moment, but right when Harry was about to open her mouth to speak to George, he stood and cursed after peering into the box.

"The mistletoe is gone. The ghoul has probably taken it again. He does this every year and every year mom makes a big deal that ' _we can't have Christmas without mistletoe, George!'"_ George finished in a surprisingly accurate portrayal of his mother.

Harry was just about to suggest that they look around for it when she found herself unable to move. Looking up, she knew why immediately.

"Um," she started, her voice trembling.

George followed her gaze up at the ceiling where apparently the ghoul had hung the mistletoe right above where Harry was standing.

"Oh, there it is. Easy enough I guess."

"I- I can't move," she sputtered. She had  _never_ had this much trouble talking to him before.

"Oh, that's right. It's charmed so you can't move until someone kisses you."

" _What?"_

"No worries," he said approaching her slowly but Harry saw the way he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

He stopped directly in front of her and Harry saw him swallow as he looked at her upclose. His hands twitched and Harry was under the distinct impression that he was going to cup her face, but in the next moment he shoved them into the pockets of his pants instead. He started to lean down and Harry's eyes fluttered shut and then she felt his lips graze... _her cheek?_

"There," he said. "Can you move now?"

Harry had taken a step to prove that she could and then met his gaze with a glare.

"Well...good," he said flicking his wand and catching the mistletoe as it zoomed down towards him.

Without another word to her, he gathered the box and descended down the ladder. Harry stood rooted to the spot, torn between demanding him to come back and kiss her properly or going after him herself and showing him how it was done.

"What the hell," she said to no one as she was alone now. " _The cheek?"_

* * *

She was still furious with him later on that night when she was in the room with Ginny and Hermione after gladly giving George his old bed back.

" _The cheek?"_  she said storming about as Hermione and Ginny watched on. "You think, after everything, I deserve a hell of a lot more than a kiss on  _the cheek!"_

"Calm down, Harry. It isn't that big of a deal-"

" _Shut up, Hermione._ It's a huge fucking deal," she said quicking her pace. She missed the amused smiles Ginny and Hermione shared with one another.

"Maybe he was afraid you wouldn't kiss him back," offered Ginny.

"You don't  _not_ kiss George Weasley back."

"Well, I wouldn't know. Seeing as I'm his sister and all."

"You would just think," continued Harry ignoring them, "that considering he almost stopped me from being a complete prat by kissing me the last time he would have tried it again."

"Maybe he was afraid that Ron would come bursting in again," suggested Hermione.

"Yeah," laughed Ginny. "He was hanging about outside the attic door for a while."

"This is ridiculous," said Harry throwing her hands up in defeat. "I'm going to brush my teeth and go to bed."

She strode over to her trunk and threw it open but the tension she had been feeling melted when she saw the rounded cloth at the very top of her trunk. She had completely forgotten that she had brought the stone with her. She still wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, but George was here now and this may be her only chance to do what Fred asked. She picked up the cloth covered stone and squeezed it lightly.

"Just wait a little while longer," she whispered to it.

"Harry?"

Digging around and finding her toothbrush, Harry stood and smiled at the other two girls.

"I'm just being silly," she said in what she hoped was a much calmer tone that before. "I just need a good night's sleep is all."

She walked towards the bathroom before they could say anything further. She was being selfish, she thought, she had ended things with George. Why would he want to kiss her again? She hung her head feeling completely wretched.

"Harry?" George stood outside the bathroom door, his hand on the knob as he was about to enter. "You okay?"

"Hmm," she hummed sadly. "Just came to brush my teeth and head to bed."

"I'm doing the same thing," he said holding up his toothbrush and he held the door open and gestured for her to go first.

The stood side by side, brushing their teeth. Neither one of them making eye contact but sneaking looks at each other through the bathroom mirror when they thought the other wasn't looking. Harry wondered if they would do many domestic things like this together, if she hadn't screwed everything up. They finished up at the same time and George offered her a small sad smile before turning to go when something within Harry snapped.

"George wait," she called after him.

He stopped at the door and raised an eyebrow towards her but said nothing.

"Your gift," she said suddenly. "Your Christmas gift. I know after everything, you're probably still upset with me but I would like to give you your gift in private. If you don't mind?"

"Private…"

"Just...you don't have to make up your mind now. But if you'd like you can meet me outside after everyone's fallen asleep. If you come, I'll give it to you."

And before he could turn her down, Harry strode quickly passed him and disappeared into Ginny's room.

* * *

The night was cold as Harry sat on the steps outside the Burrow waiting for George. She was worried he wouldn't want to come and equally worried he wouldn't want to accept her gift. She shivered wishing not for the first time that she had brought a coat down with her or at least her wand which was upstairs in Ginny's room. She could hear Mad Eye chastising her and almost grinned.

The sound of the door behind her creaking startled her out of her thoughts and Harry was relieved to see George had come after all. He had dressed more appropriately than her, in long thick pants and a coat. When he saw her in her shorts and button down nightshirt he shook his head.

"Do you ever think anything through?" He asked shrugging off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"No," she said smiling and pulled his jacket closer. "I don't. But I've given this a lot of thought. You're gift that is- and I'm still not sure if I'm doing the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

She extended her hand towards him and when he reached out she dropped the stone into his palm. He looked at it quizzically before quirking and eyebrow at her. She motioned for him to unwrap it and watched silently as he did so. He fingered the small stone, still unsure of it.

"Do you know what that is?" she asked in barely more than a whisper and when he shook his head no she continued. "That's the Resurrection Stone."

"But I thought it was just-"

"From an old children's book?" said Harry shaking her head. "It's not. It's real. I used it in the forest the night that...the night that I died. It allowed me to see my parents, Remus...Sirius. It gave me strength to do what needed to be done."

George looked up at her as though he knew where all of this was heading but dared not speak.

"You see," said Harry looking down at the ground, "I've been having these dreams for sometime now. Always the same dream. I was in the forest and I was being called back to the stone and when I would finally find it...he would come to me."

" _Who?"_

"Fred," she said this time looking him in the eye. "Always wanting the same thing. To speak to you and for me to find the stone so he would have a chance to do so."

"Harry-"

"I'm still not sure I'm doing the right thing but he was so adamant about it. I think-I think you need to talk to him. For you both to get closure."

" _Harry-"_

"And I think you need to do it alone," she said her voice cracking. "Take the bike to the field where we sat that night, turn the stone over three times and he should be there."

"Are you-are you…"

"I'm sure," she said offering him a smile. "Now  _go."_

And she watched as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how long she had been waiting for George to return. It must have been an hour or two. She was sitting on the steps once again, pulling his coat around her more as a breeze passed by, shivering. His jacket smelled like him and it was making her head spin. She was beginning to wonder if he was alright. Perhaps something had happened to him. But just as she was about to go look for him she saw his figure approaching her in the dark. Head down, hands in his pajama pockets. When he finally reached her he stopped and for a brief moment they stood and stared at one another before George broke the silence.

"Thank you," he said and he looked as though he had been crying. "I don't know how to thank you enough."

He looked as though he were about to kiss her and then thought better of it at the last moment. Instead he handed the stone back to her and Harry was thankful that he didn't ask to hold onto it.

"I'm going to take this back to the forest when I get back to Hogwarts," she said pocketing it. "It's a dangerous thing in the hands of the wrong person."

He nodded his head and Harry thought he looked like a weight had been lifted off of him.

"Did he- was he…"

She wanted to know how their conversation had gone but didn't want to pry in case he wanted to keep it private.

"He's good," said George. "He's at peace with everything and that is what I was most concerned about. He said to tell you that you're still a bit of a coward. I'm not really sure what he's on about."

"I am  _not_ a coward," she said exasperatedly.

"I know," he said taking laughing and taking a step closer to her. "You're the bravest girl I know."

"I don't think I'm that either," said Harry shaking her head. "There's something I didn't tell you about that night that we- the night that  _I_ ended things."

"What is it, Harry?" he asked looking anxious.

"I meant everything I said that night. That I don't think I can ever  _not_ be the chosen one. The girl who lived. That I don't think it's fair to you."

"And I told you-"

"Please let me finish," said Harry raising her hands to silence him. "If I don't get this out now I don't think I ever will."

He said nothing but Harry could tell he was restraining himself.

"I meant everything but I didn't tell you  _why_ I did what I did. You see, the day before Draco and I had to do our potion project. I don't know if I told you, but our potion that we had to brew was Amortentia," she said looking him in the eye. "When we brewed it everything that I had smelled before was still there, but there was something different. It was  _you._ It took me a moment but there was no mistaking it, it was  _you_  that I smelled. It's on this jacket, it's at your flat, and it's in that potion. I felt like a fool for not realizing that I loved you and how serious things had gotten between us. And more than anything I was  _scared._ Scared of being in love and scared of losing you  _because_ I loved you-"

"Harry-"

"I just wanted to tell you that I was an idiot. Someone told me that- that you don't choose who you fall in love with but you have a choice in acting on that love. And I should have realized that you were right, you  _do_ have a choice and if you still want  _this,"_ she said gesturing at herself, "that's your choice."

"Say that again," he said and Harry wasn't sure when he had gotten so close as he placed a hand under her chin.

"Which bit?"

"The bit where you love me."

"I love you," she said smiling and resting her hands on his chest. "Did you not hear anything else?"

"That's all I needed to hear."

"You're daft," she said but she was laughing.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

" _There's_ my girl," he said grinning. "Now where have you been hiding?"

And before she could retort, his hand that wasn't under her chin grabbed her by the waist and he pulled in her for a kiss and Harry realized how stupid she had been. She hadn't been running  _from_  the castle grounds or from being the chosen one. She had been running  _towards_ George this whole time. Her hands went to circle his neck and she felt as though she were coming home. She tilted her head and opened her mouth to allow him access taking pleasure in the way he groaned as she did so. The kiss was becoming increasingly heated and Harry felt the strangest sensation pooling in her stomach. It wasn't long before they had to come up for air and when they did George looked at her slightly panting.

"Are you-"

Harry didn't have to ask what he meant.

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"I  _want you,"_ she said gripping his shirt tightly.

And with that she felt herself being pulled in every direction and saved from falling over by her back slamming against a door. Harry had barely enough time to register that George had taken them to his flat and the door she was pressed against was his  _bedroom_ door before he was shrugging his coat off of her and making quick work of the rest of her clothes.

"My foolish girl," he said popping a button off of her nightshirt. "What ever will I do with you?"

"Too noble for my own good," said Harry and she had never heard her voice sound so breathy.

"Too right you are," he replied looking her in the eye and popping another button off, successfully disposing of her nightshirt. His eyes drifted to her bare skin and Harry saw them take in the scar on her chest. "Is that…"

"Where the last killing curse hit me, yeah."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," she whispered shaking her head.

She shuddered as he traced the outline of the giant lightning bolt with this finger stopping just below her collarbone where he dipped his head to nip. He moved lower to capture her breast with his mouth, making her arch her back involuntarily and moan. He reached behind them to twist the doorknob to his room before scooping her up in his arms and kissing her on the lips as he crossed the room and disposed of her on the bed.

"Tell me," he said still standing and pulling his own shirt over his head and Harry bit back a groan looking at his chest (Quidditch had been  _so_ kind to him), "you've never shagged anyone before?"

"We've covered this in truth before."

"I want to hear you say it," he grinned disregarding his pajama bottoms on the floor.

"Jealous are you," she teased as he climbed overtop of her, hovering above her on his elbows so if she wanted to kiss him she would have to raise herself up.

"Extremely when it comes to you, and right now I don't give a damn."

Harry bit her lip enjoying the way his eyes darted to it with hunger. She reached up to run her hands through his hair and he leaned his head into her touch.

"I've never been with anyone."

"Not even Thomas?" he asked moving his way down to her bottoms and yanking them off.

"Never," she said knowing she should probably feel more embarrassed about being exposed for the first time but finding that she felt more on fire. "He was only a few kisses and then  _strangely_ he started getting hexed shortly after that and now that I'm thinking of it, I think  _you_ might have had something to do with it."

"Too right I did," he said placing kisses down her thighs slowly. "I wanted you and I didn't want anyone else to have you. I wanted to be the first person to see you like this. The  _last_ person."

" _George,"_ said Harry squirming as he trailed his kisses lower.

"Tell me you want me too, Harry."

"I want you,  _please."_

And then she suddenly felt as though her whole body was aflame as George kissed lower, slipping his tongue inside of her. She cried out, squirming against him but his hands held her hips in place with little effort. Hair own hands tangled themselves in his bedsheets, clawing at them as he continued his assault.

" _Fuck!"_

"Such language," he said and Harry could hear the grin in his voice.

He carried her straight to the edge of insanity and just when she felt as though she would burst he suddenly stopped, crawling his way overtop of her once more. She let out a protesting whine, which only made him smile arrogantly down at her.

"I thought about this, you know, back when we had the DA and you would strut around so  _damn sexy_ giving orders to everyone. I'd look at your legs - they used to drive me fucking  _mad -_  and I would wonder what it would be like to touch them, to be in between them."

He slid a finger inside her, smirking as she gasped at his touch, and then adding another. She was practically mewing, thrusting her hips against his hand and longing to feel closer to him.

"I'd wonder what your face would look like when I caused you pleasure," he said lowering his head so his lips were hovering over hers, "and fucking hell if it isn't the hottest damn thing I've ever seen. It's better than flying, better than Firewhiskey."

He kissed her then, catching his name in his own mouth before trailing down her neck biting at a sensitive spot at the base.

"I love your hair like this. I love the way it exposes your neck, your shoulders. You have a small spattering of freckles just  _here,"_ he said nipping at her shoulder and still moving his fingers. "Did you know?"

" _Please…"_

She was panting, her chest was heaving. She needed him closer, needed to feel him within her. She couldn't take the incessant teasing any longer. George seemed to sense that she was crumbling and decided to take mercy on her. His fingers slid out of her and he positioned himself so he was barely prodding her. He snaked a hand behind her head kissed her fiercely.

"Say it Harriet," he told her, his lips still close to hers. "Say it again and I'll give you everything you want."

"I love you," she said knowing exactly what he wanted toand then cried out as he entered her.

Pain shot through her as she had been expecting and she could tell George was having to restrain himself as best he could. He had buried his head in the pillow and let out a low growl, rocking his hips slowly against her.

"Try to relax, love," he said kissing her scar and she felt some of the tension melt.

It took only a few more thrusts before she began to feel pleasure through the pain and she raised her hips to meet his experimentally and found she quite liked the sensation.

"Your so fucking  _tight,"_ he groaned and Harry could tell he enjoyed the way she was moving her hips.

They found a rhythm and she wrapped her legs around him to bring him closer, her fingers clawing down his back.

"There's my girl," he panted in her ear.

"Oh- _oh god…"_

She was so close, and so full of him. His thrusts were becoming more rapid, more rough and Harry found herself gasping from underneath him. And then all at once she felt her body tense and she saw stars. He followed soon after, crying out her name as he did so and then slumped against her.

They lay there for several minutes, trying to get their bearings about them and enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in one another.

"That," he said breathlessly, "was-"

"Better than flying, better than firewhiskey?" she offered smirking and pulled the covers around her.

"Most definitely," he said pleased with himself and kissed her lazily.

Exhausted, she began to drift off to sleep not the least bit concerned that they weren't at the Burrow. She felt George's arms wrap around her and snuggled closer.

"Harriet?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

**On the next chapter: Christmas morning at the Burrow, George and Harry play a prank on Percy, and the whole Weasley bunch gets in on making a last childhood memory for Harry.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: This is the last actual chapter of this story! There will be an epilogue following this and then it will be done!**

**I am going to start the series of oneshots in this same universe once I wrap this up, so if you have a prompt let me know! I'm writing them all down!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

When Harry woke the next morning she was surprised to find herself back in Ginny's bedroom, having no memory of returning there. She stood and groaned. She was pleasantly sore, and the memories from the previous night came flooding back to her. She had been completely ravished, she thought as her cheeks flushed, but she couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across her face.

It was Christmas morning and she was in love with a boy who loved her back. A boy who was somewhere in this house. And so she showered and dressed for the day in jeans and an emerald green Christmas jumper Mrs. Weasley had made for her this year and practically skipped down to the kitchen to find him.

She couldn't help the relief that washed over her when she saw him sitting at the table. Almost as if she were afraid last night was a dream and he would be gone. He was in deep conversation with his dad, Charlie, and Bill (who had apparently showed up at some point in the morning) and Harry was pleased to see him looking  _happy_ as he laughed at something Bill said.

"Good morning," she said as she slide into the chair next to him and started helping herself to some bacon.

" _Moooorning,"_ he crooned and Harry tried not to smirk at the way he turned all of his attention towards her, throwing an arm casually over her chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmmm," sighed Harry taking a bite of bacon. "I'm alright, all things considered."

"Feeling a bit  _sore_ are you?" he whispered leaning in where only she could hear him.

"I've learned long ago to not pay you any sort of compliment. It only goes to your head."

"Come on, Potter. Humor me."

" _Nope,"_ she said popping the 'p.' "Funny thing is though, I think I may be suffering from a bit of memory loss."

"What do you mean?"

"I seemed to have fallen asleep in one bed, and woken in another."

"You were knocked out," he said smirking. "Didn't even budge when I lifted you. Carried you right into Ginny's room and you never stirred."

"Is that so? Did you at least kiss me goodnight?"

"Right on that pretty little scar of yours."

"Which one?"

George cackled but before Harry could demand him to tell her what scar he had kissed, Charlie spoke up.

"What are you two whispering about?" he asked.

"Harry thinks your fit," said George taking a sip of his orange juice. "She's thinking of taking you up on that date mum mentioned yesterday."

Harry elbowed George hard in the ribs and felt satisfied when he cried out in pain.

"Bloody hell woman!"

"Don't talk to Harry that way George," said Mrs. Weasley coming behind them and placing more bacon along with some toast on the table.

"Yeah don't talk to me that way."

"Would you prefer I whisper sweet nothings in your ear?" he countered.

"Okay," Bill spoke up looking between Harry and George. "I'm thoroughly confused."

"What are you confused about, Bill?"

Fleur, Bill's wife, had come strolling out of the living room wearing a Weasley Christmas jumper as well, though she didn't seem to be too pleased with her attire as she kept glancing down at it and frowning. She took a seat next to her husband and craned her neck to look towards Harry.

"'Ello 'Arry! Your 'air looks  _charmant,"_ she then turned to Bill "I just put ze prezents under ze tree. What are you confused about?"

"Something's going on between Harry and George," he told his wife. "They're acting odd."

"Whose acting odd?"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all come downstairs looking tired though Harry was certain they had gotten more sleep than she had last night. Ron took in George's arm slung over Harry's chair, his fingers now stroking her shoulder, and Harry saw his ears redden but he said nothing.

"Harry and George," said Charlie this time. "Something definitely happened between you two last night. You didn't go to bed quite this  _cozy_ with one another. What's the matter, Harry? You sleep in his bed again last night?"

Charlie had no clue how close to the truth he was, but when he saw Harry turn scarlett he got the idea and roared with laughter.

"What in the world is going on?" asked Bill. "Have I missed something?"

"It's seems Harry and our little brother here were seeing each other for some time and then got into a lovers spat. At least that's what Ron blurted out the other night at dinner in front of everyone," teased Charlie. "But it appears that they've  _made up."_

"Is this true?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Have you two worked things out?"

"Careful, mum," said George still stroking Harry's shoulder. "I just got her to admit she loves me. Don't scare her off just yet."

" _George Weasley,"_ Harry hissed.

"What," he said smiling innocently. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

Harry shook her head, rapping her forehead with her knuckles.

"Tell me you don't love me," he leaned in where only should could hear him. "Especially after last night."

"Well, I suppose you sort of made up for kissing me  _on the cheek_  yesterday. Though I'm still a bit cross over that to be honest."

"I can make it up to you right now, if you'd like?"

He was grinning as though he had done something and when Harry gave him a questioning look he turned his gaze above her. Following it, Harry let out a strangled cry, for apparently directly above her the bastard had managed to charm some mistletoe at some point.

" _No."_

"Come on, love."

"George Weasley, take that down now!"

"Would you rather sit around all morning and not open presents? You can't get up until someone kisses you, you know."

" _Everyone is watching,"_ she hissed and they had managed to draw every occupant in the room's attention.

"I thrive with an audience."

"I'll just get Hermione to kiss me."

"Now that's another idea I'm willing to consider," he said, his features lighting up with humor.

Harry turned her head towards her bushy haired friend, but before she could demand Hermione come kiss her, she felt fingers under her chin as George turned her to face him, kissing her fully on the mouth. In front of everyone.

She found herself melting easily into it and felt the curve of George's grin against her lips. And then a series of  _what the hell's_ and cat calls broke her out of her fall. She shoved him off of her, feeling her face heat up with embarrassment but he was grinning.

"I've got to go put your gift under the tree, love," he said kissing her once more and standing before she could smack him.

Harry watched him walk away, pausing once he was at the door of the kitchen to wink at her. She really was in this too deep, she thought. But she couldn't help the grin the blossomed across her face.

"Well then," said Mr. Weasley, smiling behind his copy of the Prophet.

"I guess you really don't  _not_ kiss George Weasley back," said Ginny smuggly looking at Harry.

Harry threw a piece of toast at her, which Ginny caught easily and took a bite of, still smirking.

* * *

Percy would not be by until later, but the rest of the Weasley's plus Hermione and Harry were exchanging gifts that morning. Harry had grown up watching Dudley open gift after gift (all the while demanding more) in front of Aunt Petunia's neatly put together tree. She thought that watching a mass of people eagerly open gifts from one another in front of a tree that hand handmade decorations covering its branches was so much better. She had put her gifts under the tree when she arrived at the Weasley's and had not ventured back into the living room to inspect it so when she walked in to open her presents on that Christmas morning she felt her breath hitch in her throat when she saw a white bike with a brown wicker basket sitting beside the tree, a red bow hanging on one of the handles.

"Do you like it?" a voice asked from beside her and Harry turned to see George staring at her expectantly.

"You-you got me a bike?"

"Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "I actually got it a while ago, back when we started the lessons. But I wanted to wait to give it to you for Christmas."

Harry was surprised when she felt tears as she began to cry over the sentiment of the gift. She walked over to the bike, wiping her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" asked George clearly alarmed.

"I'm just such  _rubbish_ at riding a bike. And it's  _so_ pretty, it's almost a shame it's mine," she said running hand over the shiny white metal.

"You're not rubbish at it," said George reaching up to brush a stray tear with his thumb.

"Yeah she is," said Ron from his place on the floor where he was ripping into his gifts. "Are you sure you gave her lessons? All she could do was fall when Hermione and I tried."

" _Ronald,_ honestly. Harry did just fine," chided Hermione from beside him.

"No, Ron's right. I was awful at it. I asked them to help me finish out my lessons," said Harry catching the questioning look on her boyfriend's face. "But I think I forgot everything you taught me. I couldn't even keep myself up half the time."

"You just need the right teacher," said George grinning and then leaning in to kiss the scar on her forehead.

"Harry, dear. You never learned how to ride a bike?" Mrs. Weasley asked also coming to inspect the bike. "This is  _such_ a lovely bike."

"No," said Harry shaking her head. "My aunt and uncle never taught me. So George took it upon himself to help me."

" _Oh George,"_ cooed Mrs. Weasley in a tone that said she found the whole thing romantic. "I had no idea how-"

"Okay, mum," said George throwing an arm over his mother's shoulder and leading her away, he turned to give Harry a smirk as he did so.

Harry shook her head and turned her attention back to the bike. It really was much too pretty of a bike, she thought, and she was surely going to bang it up with how clumsy she was. But that year her very favorite gift would be the shiny white bike with the brown wicker basket.

* * *

George did not relent on the mistletoe at all during Christmas day. He charmed it to follow Harry around causing her to be stuck in places until he kissed her. And each time he did kiss her he would loop a hand around her waist, the other cupping her cheek as he leaned her back, kissing her deeply no matter who was watching.

And so Harry, thoroughly snogged and lips slightly swollen, was a little bit more than overjoyed when she managed to break through George's own enchantments and placed her own upon the mistletoe.

"Come on, Harry!" George had cried when he himself was stuck from his spot in the kitchen.

"Not so fun is it," she asked sitting on the kitchen table, one leg thrown over the other, sucking on an acid pop.

"Just kiss me already," he pleaded. "And do you  _really_ have to do that in front of me?"

"Jealous are you?" she teased taking another suck on her acid pop.

"You have no idea. I'm surprised you haven't gagged on that thing yet."

"Oh, I don't have a gag reflex."

" _What?"_

"Nope," she said popping the lolli out of her mouth. "No gag reflex."

"I have to be the luckiest wizard in the whole world."

"Assuming you're ever able to move again," she said and hopped down from the table.

" _Harriet!"_ cried George his voice raising an octave. "Get back here and kiss me!"

"Percy will be here soon," she smiled seductively at him. "Get  _him_ to kiss you."

"Harriet Potter get back here!"

But Harry was already outside of the kitchen, pausing behind the wall where she could get a good view of her sputtering boyfriend. There was a noise to her left and Harry turned to see Charlie coming down the stairs. When he saw her, he started to speak but Harry pressed a finger to her lips to signal for him to stay quiet and then pointed to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" whispered Charlie.

"I hacked into the mistletoe and now George is the one who is stuck," said Harry smirking.

Charlie stifled a laugh and Harry nudged him in the ribs.

"Shhh!" she said though she was smiling too. "I'm told him Percy could kiss him whenever he shows up."

As if he had been waiting for Harry to announce him, the door opened and Percy Weasley entered. Tall and thin as ever, Percy adjusted his glasses as he looked at his brother as though he thought he were imagining him.

"Hey," greeted Percy and Harry could tell he was surprised to see George. "Why are you just standing there?"

"I need you to kiss me."

Harry and Charlie sniggered, leaning against the wall for support.

" _Come again?"_

"I need you to kiss me so I can move from under this mistletoe," George said pointing upwards, "and go murder my girlfriend."

"And,  _who is_ your girlfriend exactly?" Percy asked as if  _that_ were the most concerning part of the situation.

"Harriet."

"You're dating Harry?"

"Yes, I know. She's wonderful and gorgeous and I forgot about her Marauder heritage momentarily-"

"Her what?"

"-and she managed to turn my own prank against me. So I need you to kiss me."

Percy stood and studied George for a brief moment, mouth agape. After a moment, he nodded his head and started to approach his brother. Harry couldn't look any more as she doubled over, tears staining her vision. All she had was George's commentary of what were to happen next.

"What are you-why are you licking your lips?  _Don't! Not like -oof!"_

There was a sound of a  _crash_ and Harry suspected George had shoved his brother off of him and Percy had collided with a chair.

"THE CHEEK, PERCY! I MEANT THE CHEEK!"

Harry shrieked with laughter unable to contain herself any longer.

"Run," Charlie said shoving her towards the stairs, laughing as well. "He's coming!"

Harry quickly ran up the stairs, taking two at a time and it wasn't long before she heard George thundering after her.

"GET BACK HERE, POTTER!"

She had just reached the top of the stairs when she felt a strong arm grab her by the waist and she was hoisted over George's shoulder. He marched them to his bedroom, opening his door.

"Put me down!" she cried still shrill with laughter.

"You're going to get the taste of Percy off my lips one way or another," he said huskily, throwing her down on his bed.

Harry, ever willing to please, grabbed him roughly by his shirt collar and dragged him down for a kiss.

* * *

"They shouldn't be able to find us here," said George to Harry, pinning her against a tree in the woods outside the Burrow.

"Isn't the point of this game  _to_ find people? At least for us?" asked Harry turning her head when he tried to kiss her.

It had started after Christmas dinner. Everyone had sat around the Weasley's table, stuffed full and lazily talking with one another. Mrs. Weasley wanted to know more about how exactly Harry and George had started dating. George, without giving out too much information, had told his mother that Harry and him were trying to recreate her childhood after finding out she didn't have much of one to begin with. Mrs. Weasley had found the whole thing entirely romantic and the rest of the Weasley siblings discussed childhood games they had played with each other growing up.

A favorite being, apparently, hide and seek in the dark.

Harry had never played, and the Weasley's decided that you couldn't have a childhood  _without_ hide and seek. So breaking off into pairs and deciding that Harry and George would be the first to seek, the woods around the Weasley house was alive with the sound of laughter.

"Come on, Potter," pleaded George placing his hands on either side of her head against the big oak tree. "One more kiss."

"Alright," relented Harry biting her lip. "But one more and then we go find the others, yeah?"

"Yeah," he agreed with a grin and then his teeth took the place of hers on her bottom lip and she mewed at the contact.

He kissed her there, her back pinned against a tree, her hands through his hair. The Burrow stood as a silhouette against the night sky with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting on the front porch clutching each others hands, and the laughter and squeals of her  _family_ echoing all around her.

They broke apart after a moment and he stood back offering her his hand to lead her into the night.

"Partners?" he asked.

"Partners."

**Next: A trip to the zoo.**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, here it is. The VERY end of this story. I can't believe it. I've loved this story so much and it's meant so much to me to write it.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been following this story. Thank you to my kids for getting on the same nap/bedtime schedule and allowing me to finish it. And thank you to The Office for inspiring the last scene of the epilogue.**

**Please don't forget to send me prompts if you'd like for the series of oneshots I will be doing from the AM universe.**

**And as always, enjoy and review!**

**Epilogue**

**Ten Months Later**

It was a crisp fall Saturday and the zoo that Harry had visited once before as a child was bustling with families and couples alike. A group of children ran quickly past her laughing and shoving one another. Harry smiled at their excitement.

_This is exactly how childhood should be,_ she thought.

She turned her attention back towards the gorilla who was inspecting a rope that had been placed in it's exhibit. It still reminded her remarkably of her cousin Dudley. Harry wondered how he was doing but knew she would soon find out for he had invited her to his wedding the following month. She didn't know what kind of girl would want to marry Dudley, but she hoped she was nothing like her aunt.

"Here you go darling," said George suddenly appearing beside her and handing her a bag of popcorn.

This was one of the things that Harry loved about George. He did things for her without asking and just because he wanted to. Simple things like buying her a snack at a zoo that she would never have gotten all those years ago unless Dudley didn't want it. And much bigger things too, she was reminded of as he took her left hand and kissed the ring that laid on her finger.

"That thing looks like your cousin."

"I thought the same thing," she said laughing.

"I'm excited to go to their wedding," he said throwing an arm around her. "I still think you should let me pick out their wedding gift."

"No, absolutely not."

"Come on, Potter."

"Honestly, what will you call me when we're married?"

"Mrs. Weasley," he said grinning down at her. "Angel, sugar, cupcake, take your pick."

The walked to the reptile house, their last stop before heading out. Harry was surprised by how much smaller it seemed now that she was older. She walked past each lit window glancing in until she came to what she was looking for. There in the tank was a boa constrictor but not the same one from years ago for this one had different colorings and markings. Harry thought that perhaps she shouldn't be thrilled with the fact that the snake was no longer here and possibly set loose somewhere but she couldn't stop herself. She hoped it was somewhere  _free_  like she was.

"You okay, love?"

"Yeah," said Harry leaning her head on his shoulder. "Never better."

The giant snake looked up at the pair of them and Harry for once in her life had absolutely no idea what it must be thinking.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I suppose," said Harry taking one last look at the snake.

"What time are we supposed to meet Ron and Hermione for dinner?" he asked as they walked into the daylight.

"Seven, why?"

"I have one more thing I want to show you before we meet up with them."

Before Harry could ask him what he was on about she felt his hand snake around her waist before everything went black and she felt the familiar pulling sensation. She was saved once again from falling backwards by a pair of strong arms gripping her waist. Except, unlike the first time he had apparated with her, she had no objections to raising up on her tiptoes to kiss him and so she did.

"You haven't even seen what I wanted to show you yet," he teased but leaned down to kiss her again.

"Hmmm," she purred against his lips. "What is it then?"

"Turn around."

Doing as he said, she came face to face with a little cottage. It was white with a porch that spread across it that held a swing. Harry thought it looked small against the backdrop of the woodland scenery, a river also cutting behind it. It looked as though it were straight out of the story books she would hide away in her cupboard as a child. More warm and welcoming than her aunt and uncle's house could have ever been.

"So," said George after a moment had gone by and Harry still hadn't said anything, "I know we were talking about looking for houses together after the wedding, but I wanted to surprise you. Would you like to go inside?"

All Harry could manage was a simple nod as her voice had disappeared suddenly. George laced his fingers through hers and led her up the stairs. Once inside the cottage, Harry was met with a small living area that held a fireplace and a kitchen and dining area next to it. There were big wooden beams that ran through the ceiling and large windows that extended across the rooms.

"If you go up the stairs," said George rubbing the back of his neck, "there are three bedrooms up there. So you know-one day...when we have kids or what have you. And then it has two bathrooms."

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes and began to fall on their own accord as she looked around the little house.

"Shite, Harry," said George taking her silence the wrong way. "I know I should have asked you about this first, but I really wanted-"

"You bought me a home," she said cutting him off.

"Yeah."

"You bought me a  _home,"_ she said with a laugh that came out as a sob. "I have a  _home."_

"You do," said George grinning now. "So you like it?"

Instead of answering him, she threw her arms around him, kissing him there in her  _home._ And he kissed her back in the way that made her knees go weak, the way that made her body feel limp. Bending her back, a hand tugging at her hair lightly, kissing her softly at first and then building in intensity so that her knees finally gave out, but as always he was one step ahead of her as he scooped her up.

"There's a bed upstairs," he said against her lips as he carried her.

"Did you plan it to go this way, then?" she giggled pressing a kiss to his jawline.

"I hoped it would," he grinned at her, kissing her once more before leading them into their new bedroom. "Welcome home, Harriet."


End file.
